Where there is light, darkness follows
by BlueWolf0151
Summary: Princess of a realm which can transform into many animals, strongest in said realm, can transform into a wolf and a horse. Who could ask for more? Well, not being dragged to an unknown realm, meeting new people that would kill her and the realm she was dragged from being taken over by the Dark Forces. Join Jessica on her adventures with the Avengers against the Dark Forces-rewritin
1. A visit from the gods

**Hey guys, this is my first Fan fiction, I would like some reviews you're thoughts and ideas. This is going to be a long Fan fic and I would like some of you peoples input, sometimes. Happy reading! BTW I am from England so stuff maybe differently spelt.**

* * *

**A visit from the gods.**

Jessica Amoveo woke up her dragon, Tynerius, nudging her getting rougher and rougher. His long, thin blue snout blowing out cool air and crystallising the morning dew. Trying to ignore her dragon, she covered herself with her quilt cover and snuggled into the bottom of the bed. Tynerius let out an aggravated snort and dragged the covers off of her and blew her with his dragon breath, which was freezing air from the moon. He then pulled her quilt from her grip and threw it out the window. Revealing the fifteen year old girl, her long brown hair ruffled and knotted up. Her loosely fitting blue pyjamas perfect for the climate of the realm she lived in, Animalia Regnum. The realm was only newly rediscovered but hadn't been forgotten about. This realm was to be feared, they had aided other realms without the realms knowing. The realm was very natural and mythical. Animalia contained most if not all mythical creatures, Griffons, Dragons, and a million years ago, Unicorns, Phoenix's and Pegasi.

"Did you really have to do that?" She grumbled and clambered out of bed. The dragon nodded and smirked as best he could as a dragon. They shared their room and he took up a good eighty percent of it. He was the biggest dragon in the whole realm and he was only four years old. His wings were massive but were neatly tucked close to his sides reducing the room he took up. His body was mostly that of the composition of a European dragon but with sails on his tail and stronger limbs. The edges of his wings were jagged, like a cutting knife, but soft as cotton. Tynerius was a hybrid dragon, his parents being different species of dragons, his mother a sky soaring Skyskimmer dragon, this is where he gets his looks and body composition from. And his father was an extremely rare dragon, A Nightbringer dragon. They usually only live on moons and sometimes stars but once in a while they come down to this realm. They control the moons themselves and help control different elements with their powers like the tides and stuff like that. The difference between them would be the colours of the auroras covering their wings, in the corners of their mouths like whiskers flowing in the wind and sometimes down the spine and around the heels. Tynerius had the usual covering of the iongs and corners of the mouth

Jess had, had a bath, brushed her hair and dressed into her white assassin robes. Her robes were a mix between sleek armour and cloth for Aesthetics and stealth. The fabric dulled down the sounds of her movements and the white colouring of the fabric symbolised that she was a level seven-eight assassin. The assassins were basically a third of the army of the realm, the other two thirds being, Swordsmen/ artillery and Dragon riders. It had taken Jess seven years to get where she is today and four years of looking after Tynerius, also added to her reassume. They were a team. No one could see one without the other and they couldn't see each other without each other. There were four masters of the realm and one ruler. Artemis, The level ten swordsman, legend says he killed a whole squadron of Chitauri on his own. Caterina, a level ten spy and survivalist, for one of her missions she had to live on what she could find, in Jötunheim, and she survived for six months. Corporal Scott, master bowman, he was new, by new Jess hadn't even seen his face yet let alone see him fight. Then was hands down the most powerful and coincidentally Jess's mentor, Kira. The master assassin had fought off thousands of their enemy's and still had time to train Jess. They all had three lives and all, except Kira, still had all three.

Jess stroked Tynerius on the head who then found her quilt and fell back asleep. Dressed and ready for the day ahead Jess opened the big wooden door and made her way down the hallway. She needed to go to the library this morning to research Midgard a bit more. She'd really wanted to go there and would go just her Tynerius and her brother, Xavier. Xavier, as you can tell, was her twenty four year old, brother and battle partner. He was more of the people person and did most of the public speeches whilst Jess stood at the side lines and waiting for them to cheer their names. The enemy's they faced and were threatened by the most, was from the dark forces. They had a long history. By long dating back over a million years. Once the fighting got too much and the demi-gods of the lands created a force field around the ten realms to protect them but at the cost of most of their lives and them severing their connections to the realm. The most of the dark forces army were behind the barrier and unable to get in. That is when the Amoveo's were and are now the strongest shifters in the whole realm. Jess, being the last girl alive, was third in line to the throne, after her father, Hamza. The female's line in the Amoveo's family tree are the strongest. One of the Demi-gods, on its death bed gave its power to a sixteen year old Amoveo girl. The powers of the realm is transformation into different animals. No one knew how it had happened or who had done it. The transformations were Tigers, Elephants, Rhinoceros's, leopards, Amur leopards or snow leopards, wolves, Horses, cheetahs, Lions, birds of prey, panthers and some more they probably hadn't discovered yet. They got these powers based on the acts they choose, for example you do something courageous, and you will most likely be a wolf, lion or tiger. And this is why Jess is looking into Midgard. All these animals come from Midgard and she wants to discover what the links are.

"Hey, Princess!" Jess heard someone yell her title from behind her. She turned and saw one of her father's messengers. "I am here to remind you about the meeting with Asgard."

Sighing, Jess replied. "When is it? Two hours?"

"Two minutes."

"Crap, I completely forgot!"

"Princesses do not swear."

"Ok, sure, whatever. Thanks."

Jess raced down to the grand hall which had a large dark oak table in the middle of the wooden hall. Light dappled through the leafs at the top of the tree. Her father Hamza was waiting for her with a scowl on his face, but Xavier gestured to her to sit in the chair next to him. The chair was small compared to her fathers. His chair had all the animals of the realm with a Skyskimmer dragon with its wings stretched out. Hamza was dressed in his King amour and sat with a grim look on his face. His tanned skin and slim body showed off his facial expressions and thoughts well.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of trumpets announcing the arrival of some important delegates. The two gigantic doors opened and the arrival of two men turned the atmosphere on its head. There stood a man with a long white beard and with a golden staff to his right. The immense power that came from him gave her chills. The person who stood next to him held a grey hammer and a huge red cape following him. He also had long blonde hair that showed under his helmet. Hamza stood up and bowed. Xavier and Jess bowed in their seats. Odin and Thor sat down in their respective seats

"Greetings, my fellow ruler, Odin."

"Greetings, Hamza! How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?

"Better than I was, thanks to your heirs." Odin turned to Xavier and Jess. "You helped protect our realm and fought well. Frigga, my wife will be coming later to thank you in person as well."

"Thank you sir." Jess nodded.

"But that is not the whole reason we came here. The Dark forces are ever encroaching on three realms. Midgard, Asgard and Animalia Regnum."

"They aren't attacking much tough."

"That's not the point." Jess inputted her thoughts. She was shot down with a hard gaze.

"Carry on." Thor smiled to Jess.

"Well, they want to see what they can get away with don't you agree. Like if they get a couple of meters in the realm. They'll think 'oh we got away with that' so they'll do it again and again till they become too much of a problem."

"That's bad thinking wouldn't they just over power in one go?" Hamza growled at her.

"I agree with her." Odin raised an eye brow at him.

"What I'm wondering is what are they waiting for?" Xavier sat back in his chair and scratched his head.

"Yeah, we've seen thousands on the edge of the realm."

"We will keep watch." Odin nodded. They were about to continue when a thirteen year old girl burst into the hall. Her long dark brown in high pig tails. She was also dressed in a short pink skirt and a pink vest. Her green eyes were filled with tears and mud was splattered on her skirt.

"Zabby, what's wrong?" Jess walked over to her friend.

"Bailey took drogon." She cried. Drogon was Zabby's, dragon cuddly toy and it meant a lot to her, everyone who lived in the main town knew it. Jess scowled, grabbed Zabby's hand and walked towards the door.

"Jessica! If you do not come back here you will be punished beyond your comprehension." Hamza yelled. Jess looked to the floor and stood up straighter.

"WHy should i be here i'm not the ruler next, Xavier is. Come on, Zabby." Jess ran out of the door with Zabby in tow.

* * *

Jess found Bailey and she was throwing Zabby's toy in mud and trees. Even though it was just a toy, it was very important to Zabby and that's what mattered to Jess. Bailey was or has been her long term rival/ bully, whenever Jess saw her she was wary, not scared just wary. She was the same age as Jess but contributed not a lot if not nothing to society. What started as a test for the assassins, turned into a lifelong rivalry. Her black hair was cut now to shoulder length and straightened.

"Hiya bailey." Jess smiled. Bailey gave her a side glance but continued to mistreat the toy. Growling under her breath, Jess persisted again. "Give Zabby her dragon cuddly back." Jess sighed, barely holding all her anger in.

"Oh, this thing. What if I don't, what are you going to do?"

"She'll rip your head off!" Zabby yelled from behind Jess. Jess raised an eye brow and Zabby smiled sheepishly. "Good cop, bad cop thing right?" Jess shook her head and turned back to Bailey.

"Fine, I didn't want it anyway." She threw it and it landed in a heap of dragon muck.

"You did that on purpose!" Jess yelled.

"And? What if I did?" Bailey smirked. A blue light came up from her hands and twirled around her whole body, till it created a type of egg shape around her. The blue aura then dissipated leaving a couple of particles sparkling and shining in mid-air. Where Jess was once standing, stood a black wolf with blue eyes. Jess growled and got into an attack stance. Bailey who looked on in shock stammered "Ok, I did it on purpose. If I could be bothered I would fight you as a wolf but I really don't have the time." As soon as Bailey had gone, Jess transformed back into a human the same blue light engulfing her. Jess's transformation were unique though, they were a little bit stronger and faster than usual. But more than that, female Amoveo's had the power to transform into two sometimes three animals, other than the standard one per person. Jess's other transformation was a chestnut piebald quarter-horse cross thoroughbred horse.

"Thanks, Jess." Zabby skipped around her, holding drogon up in the air.

"No problem, still meeting you and Amani tonight right?" Amani was Zabby's big sister, same age as Jess. They looked almost exactly the same, but Amani had glasses and was less hyper active than Zabby.

"Of course. Unless giant, mutant, dragons attack."

"For the fourth time. THEY DON'T EXISIT!"

"Well duh, I know that silly billy!" Zabby raced off to her home, dragon cuddly toy in her arms.

This realm was perfect just way she liked it.

* * *

**How'd you like this chapter? It's the first one so it's exposition city. The story gets more story based later on and it's a big over arching plot. I based this more on the cartoon style of the Avengers (Earth's mightiest hero's) but it is also based on the movies. Don't forget to review, follow and/or favourite. Let me know what you think or what you would like to see in the series. Anyway thanks for checking out my story :D.**

**Next chapter: The land she called home**


	2. The land she once called home

**I just wanted to upload this one and see if I wrote it better. I promise later ones will be written like this one if not will be better. **_**Gives you internet cookie.**_

**The land she once called home**

The rising sun created a shaft of orange light in the dark room. Thor woke up to the soft roaring of dragons and the sound of people getting to their designated market stalls. The aroma of Paine UN chocolat floating from the market and the smell of the dew from the leaves of the enormous tree they were sleeping in, relaxed him more. He got up out of the Egyptian cotton quilt, got dressed in his armour and attached Mjölnir to his side. Everything was made of wood, it was strange due to his realm being made out of gold and marble. He exited his room, for the size of the door it was surprisingly light, and met his mother near the entrance to the Arbor tree.

"Did you have a nice sleep son?" Frigga asked her son. She wore a golden dress and a silver necklace with a pink gem in the centre. Her hair was laced with gold strands from the roots of her head to the bottom of her hair

"Yes I did mother, where your dreams pleasant?" Thor said stretching his arms. His armour clinking as he did so. Mjölnir was at his side and it glinted in the sun.

"Yes thank you" Frigga nodded "Do you know where your father is?"

"I'm here my love" Odin kissed his wife on the forehead.

They walked into the market place and saw an array of food. The shouting of market stalls owners persuading onlookers to come over to their shop. Little children used their hard earned pocket money to get their favourite items. The elderly citizens gingerly picking out the best quality fruit. Thor walked over to a pastry stall.

"Well, hello big fella bettcha want some food. Well, we've got the best in the entire realm." The stall owner said filled with confidence. Thor's eyes scanned the stall, his mouth watering. The stall owner wore a green apron with the logo of a Lion and 'Leo's bite' written under it, he also wore a striped cloth jumpsuit. His hair was messy, and rich black. His stubble was not neat in the slightest and had bread crumbs in it.

"That one!" Thor yelled. The stall owner yelped like a little girl.

"Thor... manners." Frigga reminded him.

"Sorry my good sir may I partake in the consumption of that food type" Thor pointed to the Paine UN chocolat." The stall owner wrapped it up in a large herbal leaf and handed it to Thor. Once his back was to the stall owner, the stall owner fainted. Thor looked over the market stalls for something for Jane. He heard a little child laughing. She was laughing at the joke book she held in her hand. The jokes were awful but she found them hilarious.

"Jane would love a reading item about this realm." Thor thought. The book he saw was a book called 'The history of Ucatium and Animalia Regnum' Ucatium... he'd never heard of that realm or dimension or even race. Its old leather had been worn over the many times it had been read. The pages yellowed and the corners slightly frayed. Nonetheless he bought it for her.

It was time for them to depart. For Thor it what was hours only felt like minutes. He was starting to like this realm a lot Last night Frigga asked if they could wait for Jess to meet them before they left for Asgard. Xavier saw them and escorted them to the emblem where they arrived. The trees fluttered in the wind as the black puffy clouds crept slowly inland. Jess was nowhere to be seen.

"Jess should be here she said would ... there she is" Xavier sighed.

"You were almost late..." Xavier scolded.

"Sorry, Tynerius was having a temper tantrum and I couldn't leave him to wreck the stables so, I had to stay there until he calmed down and then he started to chase people, they ran, he thought it was a game..."

"I'm teasing ya sis" he elbowed her in the side. Jess seemed less worried then. The thought that she'd disappointed her brother was in her head, even though she knew he was teasing her. Jess looked at the sky and saw the sky getting darker and darker. It wasn't at the stage of lightning storm status but a heavy downpour was expected but something about it was… off, somehow her instincts told her that it was dangerous but her instincts said that about Xavier's cooking, after that 'experience' she trusted them almost completely.

"How was your stay at your friends Jessica" Frigga asked stepping forward. Jess was then dragged back down to reality and she answered her.

"It was very nice ... thank you for asking." Jess said as she bowed.

"You don't need to bow to me Jessica" That made Jess feel slightly awkward.

"Anyway, when are you going back to Midgard next?" Jess asked. She had read about the Avengers but only read, no pictures or nothing. The things she knew about them were, a man of metal or something, captain of a landmass, a big green thing, Thor of course, a man whose name was uncreative and a super-secret spy. Oh and that they live on Midgard but that was it.

"I will be returning to Midgard soon, maybe I will take you and your brother there sometime in the future. You could be acquainted with my friends." Thor announced. Jess nodded. Odin and Frigga entered the portal before Thor. Just then two little boys ran up to Jess and Xavier.

"What's going on?" Xavier demanded.

"They're going ... to destroy the... town" one of the boys panted

"Who?!" Jess sternly asked. Just then she heard yelling and the sound of engines. Then Xavier pulled out his sword.

"There she is! The girl! Get her!" The leader of the attack shouted. She couldn't run towards the town. The pale blue light swirled around her hands and she transformed into a pinto brown horse with a black mane and tail. Out of instinct she ran towards the line of mountains. She'd had this instinct before fight or flight. She chose flight. She couldn't let them get to the town. The distance from the mountains was three miles. They followed her, their contraptions revving to keep up. She knew the mountains very well. The mist from the tops of the mountains rolled down and covered some of the entrances. She heard someone scream followed by an explosion as they missed the entrance.

* * *

Xavier was following her at a slower pace as his wolf form. Thor didn't know the realm this far out all he could do was follow Xavier. Odin and Frigga returned to Asgard before all this happened. Thor only made it back through the teleportation just in time because he heard the commotion. He had a bad feeling about these Midgardians and their machinery.

* * *

Jess was now running through a break in the mountains. Some two wheeled machines grew closer to her. They were black, with a flood light on the front and the riders wore black leather armour of some sort, and she couldn't get a good look as she had to keep focused on where she was going. She saw a small ledge and jumped up to it turned around, jumped back down, and kicked them both off of their contraptions. They screamed as the pain of her hooves smacked them in the back. She saw another ledge which took her up to the top; she would have a height advantage. She ran up the ledge, her hooves clicking on the rocks. Suddenly she felt the ground fall under her hooves and was engulfed in smoke.

* * *

Xavier felt the ground rumble and shake. He looked quizzically to Thor.

"The Midgardians explosion devices. We need to hurry." Thor said trying to scout the area. Xavier started to worry for his little sister's health. Not again... not like no... NO thoughts like that. He heard a horse squealing. Jess…

* * *

Jess fell down the mountain side and landed hard on the rocks below. She was in a small clearing but instead of grass it was rocks and gravel. She saw a person with a metal lasso. The lasso was wrapped around her muzzle. He stood with a cruel smirk on his face. The wrinkles on his face showing his age. His black hair was very scruffy after trying to locate her for three days. She looked intently at the green octopus like logo on his chest. The lasso was electrified and all he had to do was press the trigger to give her a shock.

"Thought you could get away didn't ya brat." She lunged for him then she felt pressure around her neck. It was another lasso. She was trapped. Along her neck she felt the searing pain of an electrical current running through her body. She reared up pawing the sky. Then another metal lasso caught her front leg. As she landed back onto the floor, the lasso pulled her leg out from under her. She tried to get up but was pulled down by the lassos. More of the electrical current shocked her as she tried to struggle. They were starting to cut into her white and brown horse fur. Slowly she gave up and the pain from the shocks stopped, however the pain from the lassos was a lot worse. The fur was red where the lassos had their hold over her. Xavier looked terrified as his sister lay there, helplessly taking the onslaught of attacks. Thor was about go down and take them down when the lead man got a gun and pointed it to Jess's horse head. He stopped in his tracks.

"You hurt or threaten any of us and this bullet in here goes straight into her brain! And that's 'Bye-bye horsie'" she tried to attack him but the lassos cut into her. He kicked her in the head with his metal boot and shocked her with the lasso. Just then Jess felt a surge of electricity come up through the ground. Thor felt it too and he got ready for a battle but it was none of the sort, it was worse. They were going to use some tech. Jess and the kidnappers were consumed by a blinding light which then faded revealing that they had gone.

"Jess!" Xavier cried.

"Tell your father, HEIMDAL TO MIDGARD" Thor shouted holding his hammer up to sky. An amazing bright light shot down from the sky and Thor disappeared.

He materialized on a very large glass skyscraper. He spirited to the door and leapt down the stairs. He looked in the Lab, rooms, and Library but they weren't there was only one place left where they could be. He jogged and continued to where they were. He burst in the 'chilling' room and looked around. Thor heard five people behind him.  
"What's up goldilocks?"

* * *

Xavier whistled his dragon to come. The massive red Skyskimmer dragon flew down towards his master. He landed saddle off center and meat hanging from his teeth. Xavier hurriedly centered his saddle and jumped on

"To the Arbor tree!" Xavier shouted almost crying. The red dragon flew as fast as Tynerius could. (When he could be bothered that is). About three feet before the dragon could land Xavier jumped off and sprinted towards his father's throne room. He pushed the doors open so hard they rebounded off the wall behind. He ran past his friends who tried to ask what's wrong. Ignoring them unintentionally, he ran up the left curling oak wooden stairs. He knocked over a maid who was coming out of Jess's room. She rubbed her head and scowled at the boy.

"SORRY!" he yelled still running. He stopped when two guards tried to stop him from entering but Xavier knocked them out in two hits of his sword. He was ten times more experienced than them, but they were enough to protect Hamza. He burst through the giant dark oak doors to see his father in there.

"Father! Father, jess has been taken to Midgard! We... We need to save her. She ... she's in danger!" Xavier pleaded.

"No, you must stay here. I cannot lose my best heir." Hamza said coldly with his back to his son stood in the shadows. Xavier looked confused at him. With a gas grenade, Hamza knocked out his son. He shouted and some guards came to remove Xavier and lock him in his chambers.

"My plan has come into motion." He grimly stated and chuckled to himself, he walked up to the window and watched as the dark clouds rolled in and engulfed the realm. The Dark forces had overpowered the realm for the first time in two hundred years.

She was the last hope for this realm and she had gone.

**This is where it starts to get more interesting. So I am posting this a couple of hours after my previous update and it matches up to the description. So yeah thanks to the follower who liked my first chapter. (Jasperluva15 your amazing thank you so much :D) **

**Next chapter: The A Team **

**(I thought the pun was genius)**


	3. The A team

**Here's the next chapter for you guys and gals. Last chapter, Jess got taken from Animalia Regnum and Hamza is not who people think he is. Enjoy!**

**The A team**

"THOOSE PEASANTS KIDNAPPED THE YOUNG HEIR OF THE REALM!" Thor shouted as a thunder storm started to brew outside in the night.

"Calm down dude what happened? And who did who kidnap?" Tony Stark held his hands up in defence. The billionaire owned the tower where they all lived. He had insisted they all live there so they would be closer together if a problem were to come up. He had dark brown neatly combed hair. He wore an AC/DC shirt, of course him being a billionaire it was limited edition and had each of the band member's signatures on it, with jeans. His arch reactor blue glowed through the shirt. Thor only then started to calm down.

"Some agents of Hydra kidnapped the young fifteen year old heir to the Amoveo throne."

They all looked blank at him. They didn't know who the Amoveo's were let alone the realm or its name. Was she on earth, Asgard or a completely new realm? Tony waited for him to expand but deflated impatiently rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Can you expand?" Captain America asked him patiently. His real name was Steve Rodgers. He didn't get on well with modern day technology like Thor which made him and Tony clash sometimes. Heck he'd only just got introduced to a mobile phone, and tony was trying to teach him about Arch Reactor. He wore a white T-shirt with the signature red, white and blue shield and a pair of track suit bottoms. His blonde hair was messy from him just waking up. They all sat down of the black sofa and listened to Thor's explanation.

"Miss Jessica Amoveo is an Animalian she lives in the forgotten realm of Animalia Regnum. The Animalians can transform into different animals like wolves, horses, big cats and birds and so forth. But Jessica is special because she is an Amoveo she can transform into two animals unlike the regular one animal per Animalian. Amoveo's protect Animalia regnum and keep the worlds in perfect balance. The Ladies of the family are the strongest and Jessica is the last girl alive, if she dies then the worlds will fall into war and disorder." Thor looked to them and they were shocked. Another realm! How many of these things are there?

"So this Amoveo girl needs us to rescue her?" Hawkeye concluded and sighed. Clint Barton sat there in his signature purple uniform come complete with an 'H' on his purple helmet. His bow leant on the edge of the black recliner sofa. The bow was purple with a white string. He was the best sniper in the world without a gun or a scope. He had blonde hair but a tiny bit lighter than Steve's hair but messier. It suited him though. Thor nodded.

"But how do we know which base she is at there are hundreds of Hydra bases?" Bruce Banner questioned the group. He wore a buttoned up pink and white striped shirt tucked into his jeans. He respected the avengers both forms of him, especially Captain America. He didn't know why but sometimes he could control the Hulk even in a very stressful situation but the other time he would go into the Hulk when some ate the last cookie in the jar.

"Tony could you hack into the Hydra main base system? She should be there because she is very powerful and I suppose valuable on the black market." Black Widow said giving them a side glance. Natasha Romanov wore a tight black leather suit and her short amber hair hung lose. If you gained her trust, you are special. She was Hawkeyes partner in Shield operations and fellow Avengers. She had gained her reputation for a reason, whoever looked at her wrong or hurt someone she cared about… You were dead the moment you thought about it. Tony had now hacked into the Hydra main frame and had access to previous missions and future plans. Alan, Alistair...no, no, no Amoveo! He logged into the file.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., bring it up on the big screen." Tony asked walking to the big screens.

"Yes sir" J.A.R.V.I.S replied in a British accent. The screens loaded up the Amoveo file. There was Jessica, Xavier, Sonja, and Hamza. Thor said Xavier is her older brother and her farther was Hamza. The profile read...

Name: Jessica Lobo Amoveo

DOB: 23/05/1999

Height (human): 5'8

Transformations: Wolf, Horse, Human,

Characteristics: unknown

Location: On route to main head quarters.

Tony was hacking into the CCTV on the Hydra base. He pulled up the main camera and blew it up on the screen for everyone to see.

* * *

"Sir the mission was a success. The prisoner has been captured and should arrive in two minutes." The private saluted and spoke to the section leader with a very strong German accent.

"Soon enough, she will be here and we can start our experiments. The other ones will lose all hope when they see her here. She is like the leader of them, also proved to be the strongest shifter with so much more potential than given recognition for." The section leader talked to himself. Imagining the destruction to the world she could cause. As he finished talking to himself, four guys backed their way into the room, pulling something in.

"Watch out sir she has still got plenty of fight left in her. WHOA!" He shouted as he was pulled over by the animal they were pulling in. Suddenly the animal revealed itself. It was Jess. She reared up trying to shake the agents off. Her coat knotted by the sweat of the struggle. The section leader shot his pistol up to the ceiling. It scared her but only made her angrier. He walked up to her and stuck his pistol under her chin, lifting it slightly. He was examining her. Her horse ears were pinned back at him in anger.

"Put her in with the other ones testing starts tomorrow even though she's a 'princess' she will be treated ten times worse." At that Jess grabbed his gun and threw it half way across the room. The section leader scowled at her.

"No food or water, five days, bring her back in here at 10am sharp." He growled in her face. She snorted in his face leaving a trail of snot down his uniform.

"Yes sir"

They dragged her into a small metal barred cell and ran out slamming the door shut. It smelt of sweat and death. She heard the pitiful screams of shifters in pain of their 'experiments' they had endured. That cut through her. Right in the gut. Blue light swirled around her hoofs and engulfed her. She was now a human with her long brown hair down her back. She looked around the prison cell. There had to be at least forty shifters in small cells. There were even five year olds here with either their mothers or fathers. The cold suddenly hit her, she squeaked quietly but everyone heard her. They all mumbled to each other, making Jess turn away. She couldn't do anything to help them. She felt like she was letting the realm down not helping them. Her father wouldn't like seeing this, all of them in pain and suffering. He told her that he loved the Animalians and couldn't stand to see them in pain or neglect.

"Miss Jessica" A little boy startled her. He had short black hair and was sat near his mother who was talking to another prisoner.

"Erm... yeah?" Jess replied softly.

"Are you going to get us out of here, because I am scared and you never get scared! An… and, and mama told me you have a Hybrid Skyskimmer dragon!" He smiled at her, she smiled back at him.

"Yes that is true but I get more afraid than you might think sometimes." She smiled sadly.

"Are you scared now?" He whispered. She didn't know what to say if she said she was scared he would start to cry and she couldn't be dealing with that today. He was clearly scared now by his constant glancing at the door.

"Look at the moon, you see the markings on it?" He nodded as she gestured to the window, through the metal barred window; they both saw the white moon in the black sky. The markings resembled a dragon but none of the ones known to the book of dragons.

"That is Monox she watches over the little ones of the whole ten realms. So when you're scared someone is always watching over you making sure your safe." The boy stared at the moon and smiled, his mother smiled at Jess and nodded her head. Jess walked over to the far side of the cell. The story she told was an old fairy tale but they were believable to say the least. She missed her realm. Zabby's hyper activeness cheering up any situation, Amani's calm peace keeping self and most of all her brother, his caring persona, confident stance and even his teasing. She was scared ...no... Petrified. She transformed into a wolf, curled up and went to sleep on the cold, hard, concrete floor.

* * *

The Avengers now knew where she was. They were shocked at how many there actually where in the Hydra HQ. How did they even get them there? What experiments were they going to do? Tony shrunk down the screen and closed the footage.

"I suspect she's got twelve hours before they start their experiments. Their base is in Germany, judging by some of the accents and the sudden change in temperature." Black Widow said proposing her conclusion to them all. They nodded in agreement and headed off to bed.

"We'll leave tomorrow at 8am sharp" Tony instructed. They went their separate ways to their apartments.

Tony met Pepper at the top apartment. Her red hair swished as the driver, Happy, dropped her off at the bottom of stark tower. After some very boring elevator music and ninety-five floors later she was at their apartment at the top.

"So you're on another mission from Director Fury tomorrow?" She said putting files down on the coffee table.

"Yes and no, yes I am going on a mission but Fury doesn't know about it at all." Pepper sighed rolled her eyes, she sat next to Tony and he put his arm around her.

"Well... that's not unusual, for you but won't they figure it out?"

Tony asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to direct SHEILD calls to the stark industries costumer help line because he knew they were helpless and clueless about everything and then he directed Director Fury's calls straight to Steve's phone because he never knew how to answer it and just because he can.

"See, there's nothing to worry about." Tony quoted confidently.

"Yeah, so what kind of mission is it? Search and rescue, supporting someone or just blowing stuff up?"

"Yes, no and most likely."

"Who is it?"

"A fifteen year old girl called Jessica something or other and she's a princess from another weird realm."

Pepper was shocked that the avengers were rescuing a princess other than an agent who had got his foot stuck in a hole and needed someone to help him pull it out. They talked for about an hour before going to bed. By this time it was 11pm and it was early considering Tony's parties.

Tony woke up at 5am and he couldn't get back to sleep, pepper was fast asleep however. He went down to the lab in the tower. He worked on the Igor suit, he finished it, but it needed testing. He asked J.A.R.V.I.S the time and he said 6:57am. It's close to the time they need to leave. He went upstairs to find Cap., Thor, Bruce, Hawkeye and Widow having breakfast and ready to go. Clint and Natasha were having a mini food fight. Cap was talking to Thor about Jessica Amoveo.

"Couldn't sleep?" Bruce asked sympathetically.

"None of your business" Tony coldly replied grabbing a piece of white toast. "J.A.R.V.I.S. run the jet through some maintenance tests."

"Yes sir" He replied. Tony and Steve then decided on a plan. They were going to storm the base so quickly and overpower them that they wouldn't be able to prepare for it. They then would get Jarvis's AI to bring a spare jumbo jet for the other shifters. Thor brought up the fact that Jess will be petrified of them, the only Midgardians she's met kidnapped her, electrocuted her and want to try experiments on her. Clint and Natasha will be flying the jet and then are going to help them storm the place. Bruce was going to try and transform into the Hulk but if not then he'll direct the team through the base in the jet. Steve was going to try and find Jess plus the other shifters. Tony and Thor were going to just blow stuff up and just generally destroy everything. The plan was set and was the best they could come up with quickly and with little time to prepare. It was 7:45am.

"Sir, the jet has passed all maintenance checks and is ready to fly. Do you want me to 'warm it up'?" J.A.R.V.I.S. reported

"Yeah, J.A.R.V.I.S." Tony said getting up and calling his Ironman suit mark IX. It opened up reveling all the tech inside.

"Avengers Assemble!"

**Well, looks like they have formed a plan. This chapter was kind of boring but the next is pretty intense. PRISON BREAK TIME! How do you think I wrote the Avengers? When I write Hawkeye I think of the one in Earth's Mightiest Heroes. (Thanks to Demigod-GallagherGirl and kotono3 for following and favouriting! You guys are awesome :D) Thank you so much for the kind words in your review Demigod. Remember to favourite, follow and Review if you liked the story.**

**Next Chapter: Nine headed base. **


	4. The nine headed base

**Hey here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

**The nine headed base**

Hawkeye and Black Widow were flying the Quinn jet to Germany. Tony was in his armour in the jet helping Bruce hack into the floor plans of the Base, directing him how to get to various files. Steve was running over the plan with Thor.

"You must be ready for Miss to attack you. Miss does not mean to harm you but she will be protecting her fellow Animalians and she will be considerably scared." Thor warned him. Steve nodded understandably, he would do the same.

"We're almost there" Black Widow interrupted. They could all see a massive steel tower. It was like a radio tower structure wise but had a landing strip above the cloud layer. Nothing was there, no jets, no helicopters, and no guards. That got them suspicious, this was the infamous Hydra base, known for merciless attacks and nothing? The jet started to descend.

"Ready?" Captain America asked.

"Go now!" Tony yelled as the jet was three feet off the floor. Steve, Thor, Clint and Tony jumped out of the jet to over a thousand soldiers waiting to tear them to pieces. Cap made his way through the army using his shield to knock out agents who were in his way. Tony used his repulsers to take out a good chunk of the army. They used their Ak47 semi-automatic machine guns to try and pierce his amour and obviously failed. The bullets ricochet back to them and killed them. Thor used Mjölnir to cause massive lightning storms and short out the electrics of the buildings. He flew using Mjölnir and blew most of the troops back off of the tower. Clint was using his bow to take out the snipers in the lookout posts as well as the spotlights. He saw Steve in trouble and used an explosive arrow to eliminate them. Natasha landed the jet and went to join the others. Bruce hadn't been able to transform into the hulk yet but he was in the floor plans for the base. It was a simple in and out operation. Steve made his way into the base to find the shifters.

"Banner, where are the cells?" Steve asked through his earpiece whilst dealing with two bodyguards. He heard massive explosions and the tower was shaking. Sounds like Tony was getting trigger happy again.

"Down two stories and then on your left" Bruce replied with keyboard noises in the background. Suddenly in front of him an elevator opened up. Steve ran into it and the door closed rapidly behind him. He watched the numbers go down. _65… 64… 63 ding! _The doors opened up and he saw rows upon rows of cages that were open. Ten guards were cowering in a corner of the damp stone room. Steve got his shield ready and walked slowly into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw two deep ocean blue eyes about waist height. It came out of the shadows and the black wolf stalked around him. Rage and curiosity filled its eyes. This must be her. He looked past the wolf to see over fifty shifters safe and sound. They were scared but stayed behind the black wolf. The little boy was sleeping in his mother's arms. The men were protecting the women and children but still stood behind the wolf.

"I'm here to help you… I'm not a threat." Cap lowered his shield. The wolf growled. A guard from the corner got out his pocket knife and tried to slash her leg. She dodged it and knocked him out by throwing him to the wall with her jaws.

"Jess are you ok?" A prisoner asked? As a wolf she couldn't talk but she shook it off. She had to stay strong. She heard a strange noise and then she saw… a man of metal, an archer, a woman and Thor. More Hydra agents?! Why are they all here? But Thor was here. A traitor maybe. She was so confused. She could sense something else close by, and she growled. By their expressions they thought it was at them.

"We don't want to fight you. Why does everything have to be this difficult?!" Tony sighed. Jess looked past them. She could sense someone else on the floor and they stunk badly.  
"I do not think that was at us my friends." Thor said to the group. She started to sniff the air and prowled past Steve. The avengers made way for her. The prisoners went to get up and follow. She whined at the other prisoners and shook her head. They all nodded and sat down. Jess prowled… trotted then lopped. She stopped at two metal doors and looked at the control panel. Tony got the hint before anyone else.

"Bruce hack into the doors on floor 63." Tony said to his armour. They flung open. Jess scoped the room and then the source of the retched smell hit her. She heard some clapping and chuckling. The Avengers stood next to her. It was the section leader. The one who had taunted her as soon as she placed her hoof in the base.

"I thought they wouldn't have come for you but I was so wrong little princess. I wish the tests could have gone through. Your resolve is admirable but your end is going to be soon." He smirked then he growled. Tony and Clint chuckled as Jess acted out a yawned and fell asleep.

"I think she's not bothered" Clint observed as he drew his bow. Jess's leg hurt badly but she couldn't show weakness. She couldn't fight them, she didn't want to fight them. If she fought the section leader she wouldn't have any energy to defend herself from the group of people. An escape pod appeared near his observation balcony. Tony flew up and tried to stop him but he shot him with a circuit short out gun. Steve and Natasha ran towards the balcony. Clint ran to defend Tony in his helpless armour. Thor noticed Jess sneak away and followed her.

"Banner, stop that pod. NOW!" Natasha commanded. Still running towards the pod. The sector leader leaped into the pod and started up the rockets. Steve swung his shield, it bounced off the wall and slammed into the closed doors of the pod.

"I can't! It's on a completely different server!" Bruce shouted back.

* * *

Jess skulked back to the prison room. They were gone! A note was left on a wall. It read 'My dear granddaughter these people are safe thanks to you. They in the realm of the Amoveos and are being cared for as you read this. These people you can trust. Contact me when you reach a safe haven. –Cadence Amoveo' that made her well up even as a wolf. They knew she was here, but hadn't come and saved her. No… it was more important that they were safe. Trust these people? Thor's friends?

"What is that?" Thor asked making Jess jump. She picked up the note in her mouth and passed it to him. He read it and sighed. Jess yawned, she only got an hour of sleep last night. Nightmares had plagued her dreams, also the little children wanted to hear her stories so she told them all about her travels. Jess transformed into a human.

"Wh…why would they take them to the Amoveo realm and not Animalia Regnum?" Jess asked quietly. He shrugged, he didn't know. Jess backed away and transformed into a wolf. Just then the others turned up. Thor put the note in a pocket so he could give it to his father.

"We're ready to go pup!" Tony yelled. Clint noticed Jess was still scared of them and gestured for her to follow them. They made their way to the jet, Jess followed about six feet behind them. They floor they left the tower and they were on the run way. Bodies littered the floor, they had to step over the bodies to get to the jet. They got in it and Jess just stood there. A jet? What kind of name was that?! Black Widow was in the main pilot chair looked outside and said something to the people inside.

"Oh god, it's Thor all over again." Clint mumbled with a hand over his face. Tony walked outside out of his armour and prepared for a big how it works speech.

"This metal thing is going to fly us to our home" Tony explained in a very sarcastic babyish voice and patted both hands on the jets outer shell. The blue light shone around her and she was now a fifteen year old girl.

"Really… you want to talk to me about a Jet, something simple. I thought you were a genius." Jess rolled her eyes and was slightly shocked about the response she gave to him. Tony was shocked to say the least.

"Erm… sorry I shouldn't have talked to you like that." Jess avoided eye contact and laughed nervously. Clint and Steve were wiping tears from their eyes and almost collapsed laughing.

"Its fine pup don't worry." Tony patted her on the back. She started to walk inside and saw some seats in the jet. She sat in the one closest to the window. She saw a strap of fabric on the left side of the seat. Then she saw a buckle on the other side and put two and two together. She heard the big round things on the side of the jet start up. Some flames started to spout out from it. Clint was in the Co-pilot seat and was hitting lots of buttons. The jet jerked forward but it was nothing compared to a dragon youngling who'd just started training.

"I should introduce my friends, this is Tony Stark the man of iron" Tony saluted as Thor mentioned his name.

"The man in the front of the jet is Hawkeye commonly known as Clint Barton and the woman is Black Widow all so known as Natasha."

"Hey" Hawkeye yelled.

"Hello" Black Widow said emotionless.

"That is Steve Rodgers or Captain America"

"Nice to meet ya" Cap smiled and nodded

"That is Bruce Banner"

"Hi" Bruce waved.

"So are you one of those snobby, up their own ass princess or?" Tony asked flatly. Jess looked at him with a 'really?' look.

"I help look after and train the dragons, cleaning up their poop, I also work in the forge from time to time. Let's just say I failed the princess hood thing. I didn't wave my hand correctly and didn't come to meetings in a dress or not covered in coal dust. So yeah perfect cardboard cut our princess" Jess said the last sentence with lots of sarcasm. rolling her eyes and continued to look out the window.

"So what's you're realm like then?" Steve asked.

"It's very green and natural. Everything is made out of wood the houses, coliseums and interior. It filled with mystical animals like griffons, hell hounds and dragons."

"You aren't good at telling stories." Tony grumbled.

"You're terrible at listening to them!" Jess spoke starting to get irritated.

"So you guys keep dragons like we do horses I guess?" Tony asked changing subject quickly not wanting to cause an argument, Jess nodded.

"I help manage the whole stables and people keep calling me the best, but I am defiantly not."

"Do you have a dragon?" Bruce asked

"Yeah his name is Tynerius, he is about four years old and can fly extremely fast, breaths pressurised sub-zero temperature air, but he's only a teenager as such. And he's kind of a pain in the butt." Jess yawned after that and tried to keep her eyes open. Eventually her eyelids started to take over. She shuffled in her seat trying to get comfortable. She found a comfortable position and fell asleep. Tony was on his IPhone doing something and talking to Bruce at the same time. Steve was sat reading 'Game of Thrones A Song of Ice and Fire'. Thor was looking out of the window as the clouds raced by them. Clint and Natasha were talking in the front of the jet whilst flying it.

Jess was sound asleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to Comin2U,** **Girl-who-lived-in-FAIRYLAND for following, and Loveteenwolfxo for Favoriting it as well your all Awesome! Don't forget to leave reviews! If you enjoyed the story follow and favorite. :D**

**Next chapter: The city that never sleeps. **

**Next update: Wednesday or Thursday.**


	5. The city that never sleeps

**Hey People. Hope you like this chapter. Back at school and it's a pain. Anyway here's the chapter! A/N Jess is going to be human most of the next couple of chapters.**

**The city that never sleeps**

"Twenty minutes till we reach the tower." Clint yelled to the other Avengers. He flicked some buttons that brought down the landing gear. Jess was still asleep and breathing heavily. Everybody got up and prepared to disembark the jet.

"You gonna wake her up Thor?" Steve asked not wanting to lose the speck of trust in her. Thor shook her shoulder gently, and she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and quickly closed because of the light. She sighed and stretched her arms.

"Wake up pup." Tony said loudly to annoy her. Jess stood up wearily and rubbed the crust from her eyes. She saw the massive structure that reached up to the sky. It was made out of glass and had a light up 'A' with an arrow in it.

"Welcome to New York!" Tony yelled elbowing her and spreading his arms up in the air.

Jess stepped off of the Jet and stood onto the steel of the small hanger. She followed them through a doorway and into a room with a 68" inch plasma screen T.V., a range of bookcases and a ten seated corner couch. She saw a red haired woman sat on the couch on a laptop with 'stark industries' on the back. She looked up and smiled at her. Jess smiled back. She continued to look around, it was a beautiful building. Tony and the woman hugged.

"So this is the little princess you had to save" The woman walked up to the girl who was looking out the window. Jess gave her a side glance. She looked nice and friendly but looks can be deceiving.

"Erm… Hello" She said quietly. Pepper smiled and continued to talk to the avengers. Jess continued to look around she approached the window closest to a chair and looked outside. She could the tops of the huge buildings covered in litter and scraps of paper which were rolling in the wind. She looked down to see little specks moving through a maze of black tracks. There was the occasional blue lights cutting through the specks. Some pigeons flew by the window then a blue and red speck swung past followed by some helicopters.

"You guys need to tell Director Fury about the girl, she could be a threat." Black Widow advised glaring at the girl, Jess returned the look.

"Really… a fifteen year old girl a threat? Ok whatever" Tony sighed. They looked at Jess staring out the window at the city. By this time it was 4pm and the sun was just setting. A couple of moments later Jess yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Cap. Could you show pup her dog bed?" Tony asked Steve.

"You know that could be offensive to some people, I'll think of a nickname just as bad or simple. Wait I got one! How about Dic…!"

"OK LETS GO!" Steve dragged her away. She scowled at him. Jess walked down the maze of corridors and locked doors. Steve opened a door which had a double bed, a built in wardrobe with mirrored doors and a plasma screen T.V. An en suite was to the left of the door. The room had a big one way window across the outside wall of the room. The walls were painted stark white, with some painting strung in the wall.

"This is your apartment, Clint's apartment is over there and the elevator there will take you up to Tony and Peppers penthouse. You may hear a voice out of nowhere but that's most likely Tony's butler J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Thank you" Jess smiled but still avoided eye contact. She walked in and closed the door. Steve walked down the hallways to hear an argument brewing. Oh great…

"She is from another Fricking Realm we know nothing about and we just let her in?!" Natasha shouted.

"She is a scared fifteen year old girl, in a completely unknown world and around strangers. I don't blame her for acting strangely." Tony defended the girl. Steve sighed and walked into the room. Clint was stood leaning against a wall, cleaning his bow and restocking his arrows. Watching the argument that went on longer than necessary.

"I was an expert assassin by the time I was thirteen!"

"That was YOU, not HER!" Tony emphasised and motioned with his arms at the people in question.

"If I may my friends, I par took in a visit to her home realm. It's a peaceful realm, she's one of the best warriors in the realm. She is a good little child and has my parent's nod of approval." Thor tried to calm the situation.

"Coming from the parents who's 'nod of approval' brought an onslaught of death to New York." Bruce grumbled. Thor narrowed his eyes at him. Steve noticed the argument had started to subside when Natasha went into the elevator to the training room.

"Man of Iron, can I bring Lady Jane to this tower to stay?" Thor asked.

"Sure, whatever." Tony sighed holding a hand to his head. Thor walked up to the staircase and went onto the top of the tower. He whirled his hammer around and flew to England.

"I've got to go and call a client I'll be back in about five minutes." Pepper told Tony as she walked down the hallway.

"Sir there's a call from Director Fury." J.A.R.V.I.S. echoed through the room. Clint was sitting on the sofa eating some sugar coated doughnuts. Steve was halfway through reading Games of Thrones sat on the couch. Bruce was reading about quantum physics drinking from a can of coke. Tony sighed and sat down.

"Better get it over with, answer it J.A.R.V.I.S." Tony asked him.

"3…2…1…" Clint said whilst using his fingers for emphasis.

"How dare you go on a mission without SHIELD's permission! You know how much money we had to put in to find you to only find you had returned a COUPLE OF MINUTES AGO! Oh and another thing is…"

"Yeah, yeah" Tony froze the screen of them sitting on sofa and Fury's obnoxious voice was now muted. All they could see was his face getting redder and redder. His mouth was getting wider and tenser. Clint chuckled to himself at the sight.

"You want a drink?" Tony asked like nothing had happened. Steve nodded, Clint and Bruce shook their heads. Tony poured two tumblers of ale and handed one to Steve. By the time they sat down Fury was panting lightly. Tony unmuted and unfroze the screen.

"Firstly it was only about eight hours we were gone and secondly we just saved a princess so… yeah" Fury raised his eyebrow.

"Fine, I need a debriefing and I have an assignment for you. You and the avengers need to come up to the Hellicarrier. In two hours!" Clint coughed out some of his doughnuts making them fly a few feet.

"My Persian rug…" Tony pouted.

"We have just come back from a HYDRA base." Hawkeye tried to explain.

"In two hours"

"But…"

"TWO HOURS!"

At that moment fury hung up the call and the screen went black. Tony was already on his IPhone ordering another Persian rug. Pepper had come back from down the corridor. She was starting to make a sandwich adding ham and butter to the white bread. She finished making it and sat next to Tony. He put his arm over her shoulder and stole a sandwich. She scowled at him and he put it back on her plate with a giant bite missing. Natasha walked out of the elevator, hearing the conversation between Fury and the whole of New York. Steve had put his book down ages ago after not being able to hear himself think. Bruce sighed and rested his head on his hand. As if on cue Thor came in the room with Jane close at his side. Jane waved to Pepper and smiled.

"We got another mission goldilocks" Hawkeye yelled impatiently.

"Why do I and my friends get no time to recover." Thor sighed looking at Jane. Jane held an old book to her chest and went to sit with the others, Thor followed her to sit on the couch. He rested his hammer on his lap as Jane leant on his shoulder. She opened up the book 'History of Ucatium and Animalia Regnum' and smiled as the book told of dimension traveling gods. Thor was proud of himself for picking the right present for his lady.

"Sir I recommend you leave for the hellicarrier or do you all want to be 'fashionably late'" J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke the last words with sarcasm.

"Let's be fashionably late." Tony said hugging pepper tighter. Pepper let out a quiet chuckle.

* * *

Jess had poked around her room looking in the draws and en suite. It had a mechanical waterfall. Usually an en suite had a pure spring waterfall with rocks slowing down the water. But this wasn't her realm nothing was the same. She pressed a red button on the top of a metal block and the screen came to life.

"… and that is the end of the four o'clock news tune in again at ten for updates on this programs stories, good evening." The smart slightly snobbish woman arranged the papers on a glass table. Then an advertisement came up for a place called 'Walmart'. She rolled her eyes and pressed the button again and the screen went black. All of a sudden she heard a loud booming voice. Was that Jarvis? If so that thing was scary. Jess then sat on the massive bed, it was just as soft as the one in her old room.

"Hello Miss Jessica, I'm Jarvis Mr Starks butler I thought you might want to read what I put together for you" Jess jumped out of her skin and looked around. Just then a compartment poked out near the door presented a thin screen like Tony's… phone?… yeah phone.

"Erm thank you I guess. Are you real or are you something… different or magic?" Jess asked curiously. She still heard the booming voice which suddenly was cut off.

"I am not any kind of magic, I am a piece of this world's technology."

"That makes a lot more sense" Jess spoke out loud. She took the piece of technology out of the compartment, which then slowly retracted. A big green on button was on the front. She touched the silky screen and it erupted into a white surface. It read 'point at an object and see the description, any questions type in the small box at the bottom with the letters provided.' Jess pointed the technology at the big screen. A blue bar came up, filled and came up with a picture of the exact object with simple writing followed by in depth descriptions. 'Television, a viewing screen for entertainment purposes. It is also used as a form of communication.' A big paragraph followed and Jess read it. She then pointed it at the waterfall… wait no a shower. So that's what it's called. After examining her room she sat down satisfied, it felt strange. No… It didn't feel strange, it felt warm, and friendly.

This was more of a home than her own…

* * *

**Kind of an uneventful chapter. Hope you liked the chapter people! Thanks to Uncontrollable-book-nerd, chlorose99, deidaralover1234. Thanks for favoriting as well Uncontrollable-book-nerd :D. Did you enjoy the chapter? Don't forget to review.**

**Next chapter: Girly discussions **

**Next Update: Friday or Saturday. (Depending on how cruel school is with homework.)**


	6. Girly Discussions

**Why are you horrible school! I had to write a ten thousand word essay on British History. Ok, this chapter might be a bit confusing. Jess is explaining how her family came to be. I'm trying to explain it the best I can but if you have any questions ask and I'll explain them in chapters to come. Please review and favourite.**

* * *

Girly discussions?

After having a shower and putting on the T-Shirt and Tracksuit trousers provided. Jess walked out of her room to see a woman and another woman sat on the sofa watching the T.V.. The program that was on was called Friends she saw a caption at the bottom saying 'originally filmed in 2001'. She knock on the wall that opened up to the room. Pepper turned her head with her red hair lagging behind and smiled. She patted the sofa inviting Jess to come and sit, and she did. The sofa was very comfortable, spongey but firm.

"This is Jane, she's Thor's girlfriend and I'm Pepper, Tony's girlfriend." They smiled and held out their hands and Jess shook them.

"I'm … Jessica Amoveo… its erm nice to meet you" Jess stammered

"Thor mentioned that you are a princess of a different realm and you're very strong." Jane basically fangirled over her.

"I'm not a princess, by blood maybe, but not by behaviour. I don't sip tea I drink it, I don't sit platting my friends hair, and I don't sit and wait for a knight in shining armour to rescue me, I rescue myself." Jess shrugged. Jane chuckled and Pepper smiled a warm smile. Jess looked at the T.V. and heard some very fake laughter in the background. She rolled her eyes at the fact the budget probably didn't cut it for a live audience.

"So, tell us about your realm. Friends, family or anything that interests you." Pepper asked wanting to know more about this mysterious young girl.

"You might want to get some food" Jess chuckled nervously, hinting this was going to take a long time. Pepper went into the kitchen and made some sandwiches on the black marble worktop. She made small bite sized pieces and created a mixture of Jam and Ham sandwiches. She arranged them on a plate patterned with blue swirls. She placed the two plates on the coffee table at the front of the sofa. She also brought over a cup of coffee for both her and Jane and a bottle of water for Jess.

"Tell us everything." Jane leant forward and Pepper nodded.

"Well the realm I live in is very luscious and green, flowers everywhere. There are also mystical creatures like griffons, hell hounds, and all the usual mystical creatures. But we have dragons which you guys ride like horses. We have quite a few different types of dragons, they all have different character traits though. My dragon is called Tynerius and he is a hybrid dragon and… I'll explain it more at a later date. Anyway going onto my friends, first is Amani. She is very peaceful and usually make everyone sees sense. She's also so smart it's unreal. Put a math question in front of her and you put it down on the table and she's done! But she's shy and doesn't like confrontation. Zabby is my other friend. Let's just say don't give her any sugar! She's hyperactive and crazy. If you're sad and down in the dumps she'll cheer you up. Zabby can also be over emotional and over attached sometimes. They are both sister and are both like sisters to me. We are always there for each other at any time of day, month and year. Now on to my big Brother, Xavier. He's amazing! He's taught me everything I know. How to fight, shift and basic stuff. He teases me constantly but that's what older siblings do. Like most men he's stubborn and over protective, he means well though. My father is strange, to me anyway, I don't know I just don't seem to get along with him however hard I try. He ignores me constantly and never talks to me or asks me what I do, like fighting and stuff. But he cares about the realm and all its inhabitants and that's enough for me." Jess leant forward to grab the last jam sandwich on the table.

"You fight?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah I fight using dual hookblades, their like swords but with a hook at the end of each one. I also have dual swords which are the same but no hooks on the end obviously. I'm also ok at fighting as a wolf." Jess smiled proud of herself.

"What about your ancestors like grandmothers, were they strong like you?" Jane asked as she picked up a ham sandwich.

"It's kind of confusing but I will explain it the best I can. Let's start off from the very beginning. The Ucatium race. They existed about six thousand years ago. They showed us forms of defence, controlling our powers and buildings. They were about seven feet tall and had powers to control the elements. They, like us, could transform but into unicorns, phoenixes and Pegasus's... pegasi… you get what I mean. We worshipped them as gods but to them it was knowledge we hadn't understood. One day, the day was very dark and bleak, the wind howled and the thunder split the sky in two. They knew something was wrong not just because of the weather, but people were disappearing. They went out for guard duty and never came back. The Ucatiums had an emergency meeting. They decided to prepare for battle and war if necessary. But they were not prepared for what came for them. The millions of dark warriors and their disgusting creatures. Some of the creatures were shadows and nightmares. Some were Lepardon's, these creatures are about three meters tall and has a sword or knife on the end of its tail. They don't have eyes but can see as clear as day. They are pitch black with long red claws that can cut through diamond. Anyway the dark forces came through the portal. One thousand… two… three thousand Animalians had been slain. There was one particular Ucatium who had broken away from the battle, she was being chased by five dark forces. She had slain them all but she was bleeding… a lot, and when I mean a lot it's the kind of bleeding when you can't survive no matter what. Just then a sixteen year old girl emerged from the rubble of a building and saw the Ucatium. She ran over and patted the unicorns head and neck, she went to get some herbs but the unicorn pulled on her cloak. The look it gave her was 'It's no use I'm already gone'. Tears started to appear in her eyes. She sat cross-legged and the unicorn rested its head on her lap. Meanwhile the Ucatiums came up with a plan, it was a last resort but it will work. They decided to leave the realm, all of them. They felt like their hearts were getting torn in two. They had to completely sever their connection with the realm. The Animalians watched as their gods left them in their time of need. The portal closed and a blinding bright light burned and killed the screaming dark forces. The powers of them teleporting away had been so great it destroyed the battle field. As they all opened their eyes, they saw the peace and serenity of the realm but bodies were littered everywhere. Leparadons, dark warriors and sadly in the bodies their where thousands of Animalians. The Ucatiums, in their escape, had created a defensive barrier around the realms, so no one or thing could attack the realms easily and or undetected. Meanwhile, the unicorn still laid her head on the young girls lap. She was slipping away. That's when an idea struck the Ucatium. She used all her strength to stand up. "What on earth are you doing?" the girl quietly asked. The Ucatiums unicorn horn glowed brightly. The beam of magic engulfed the girl and swirled around her. The unicorn stumbled and collapsed… dead. The girl fell to the ground, dazed. Her vision cleared and she saw the dead Ucatium on the ground. She ran over to it and paused in shock. Just then a small portal opened, looked up to see the leader of the Ucatiums. He picked up the unicorn using levitation. He nodded towards the girl, and went through the portal again. A blinding bright light covered the ground. The girl went to shift into a wolf but ended up as a tiger. She hissed scared, she tried again. Success. She started to sprint lengthening her legs to cover more ground. A voice in the back of head suggested 'why not try and shift into a horse?' the girl did as instructed. It worked. She was a bay thoroughbred about sixteen hands high. She ran to the centre of the town and shifted back into a girl. The town's people noticed her but knew she could only shift into a wolf. This girls name was Cadence Amoveo."

"Holy… you know tons! How did you…?" Pepper shook her head.

"Hey I have a lot of free time I like to learn. Mainly history and the realms." Jess smiled slightly. She was kind of embarrassed. Jess shrunk and looked at her shoes.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Jessica, I wish I could keep all that information in my head." Pepper pulled Jess in for a one armed hug.

"What about the invasion, you know the Chitauri, how'd they get here past the barrier?" Jane asked.

"They didn't get past the barrier. When the Ucatiums left the realm it created the barrier right, protect all the realms. So during the battle thousands of years ago they must have still been in the perimeter of the barrier I guess." Jess squinted her eyes in thought.

"Is there anything else?" Pepper smiled and looked down at Jess.

"Cadence Amoveo is my grandmother… well yes and no. She my times a hundred grandmother. So I'm the hundredth generation of the Amoveo's. Now onto the confusing part. Because the Amoveo's have powers of the Ucatiums we help that special barrier around the realms stay up and working. But if an Amoveo is killed by unfair means like brutally or dark powers, their powers will be passed down to a direct descendant to them. But if they are the last alive… then they will turn into a blue sphere. Their powers will be dramatically depleted from keeping the barrier working but it makes it weaker. So say if I, me was alive now and some dark forces attacked the barrier they won't get through, but if I was dead and turned into a blue sphere they might get through. Not quickly but gradually if you know what I mean." Jess shrugged. Jane fully understood. Pepper nodded.

"Anyway, tell me about this place. It looks nice." Jess put her hands behind her head and relaxed

"It's a pretty planet. This city is called New York. The Big Apple. The City That Never Sleeps. Lights, helicopter noises, you'll get used to it. We don't have mystical beasts like dragons and creatures like that. Oh… yeah and there's…"  
_BBBRRR! BBBRRR! _Pepper's IPhone vibrated on the coffee table. She picked it up, slid the green phone icon across the screen. She got it to go on loud speaker, Jarvis had rigged the command to the room.

"Hello Tony" Pepper smiled

"Hey Pep, how are you and Jane?" Tony spoke clearly.

"Me, Jane AND Jess are perfectly fine just having some girly chats and I think Jane has met her role model." Pepper chuckled as Jane started to blush.

"Wait Pup is there?! How'd you?"

"You'll understand someday Tony. Anyway what about the mission?"

"Sorry Pep, we're gonna have to go now and I mean now, now. There's some strange stuff going on in Antarctica. Fury and Legolas think its Loki. It's going to be at the most a week before we come back. Sorry Pep I know you wanted to go that expensive restaurant, ya know the one that makes the food you like…" Tony sighed.

"Its fine we'll go when you get back, just us two. So you're going to be about a week?" Pepper putting his mind at rest.

"Yeah sorry again."

"MISS POTTS WILL NOT BE UNACCOMPANIED, LADY JANE WILL BE THERE!" Thor yelled interrupting Tony. They also heard some yelling in the back ground.

"Gotta go Pep, See ya soon, and love you" Tony spoke softly.

"Love you too." Pepper said in the same tone of voice.

After watching reruns of friends, a couple of movies (Which Jess didn't like but the others loved) and five tubs of popcorn gone it was time the head off to bed. Jess was still in her T-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. Pepper took the lift up to hers and Tony's penthouse suite. Jane walked with Jess down the hall to her room.

"It was nice to meet you… Jane? Was it." Jess smiled.

"Yeah and it was a pleasure to meet you, for a princess you aren't half bad." Jane winked.

Jess watched as Jane walked down the hall into Thor's room. She entered her own room and looked at the electronic clock. 00:12. Guessing by the fact it was night she guessed it was pretty late. She got into some pyjamas, which were an awful shade of green and yellow but they were comfortable. She slid between the covers of the bed and snuggled into the pillow.

"Good night Jarvis."

"Good night Miss"

Jess's eyes closed as she had dreams of this amazing realm.

* * *

**Hoped you like it. I wrote this in between my Essay, (I'm one of those people who despise homework and then I get bored and do something else.) Anyway thanks to Gyugeegee for following and Shinigamidemidragonslayer99 for following and favoriting. Thanks for the kind words Gyugeegee. (I like Tony's nickname for her to :D) Don't forget review and if you like the story follow and or favourite. Stay tuned… in the chapter after the next is action packed. Let's just say don't forget about the Lepardon's.**

**Next chapter: A day in the life**

**Next Update: Tuesday or Wednesday. **


	7. A day in the life

**Hey people. I miss calculated the chapters and it the ONE AFTER THE NEXT where the action starts to go down. Anyway Enjoy :)**

* * *

**A day in the life**

Pepper woke up at 8am to her alarm screaming at her to get up. She dragged herself out of the massive bed and trudged down stairs to make breakfast. She opened one of the cupboards and saw three boxes of cereal, cheerio's, Frosted flakes, and Honey Bunches of oats. After picking the Cheerio's, she got a white fine china dish and got some milk out of the big fridge freezer. Pepper poured the cereal in till the bowl was half full and poured a bit of milk in. She had tons of clients to talk to or meet. As she unlocked her IPad, and Tony phoned.

"Hello" Pepper mumbled with her mouth half full of Cheerio's.

"Hey Pep, You got a busy day?"

"Yeah, hey do you know someone called Alan Davies I'm having a conference today." She asked looking at the 'to do' list on her IPad.

"Weapons Expert" Tony sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"All I have for company is Capsicle and Legolas, plus I miss ya."

Pepper turned around to see a sleepy girl stretching the stiffness out of her body her hair very long but messy hair swishing behind her. She was still in the awful looking green pyjamas. That's when Pepper had an idea.

"But when I'm finished with the meetings, I'm thinking that I and Jess can go to go clothes shopping!" Pepper exclaimed smiling. Jess started to ease out of the room. She was halfway to the exit of the room when.

"Miss Potts, it appears Miss Jessica is trying to escape the situation" Jarvis notified Pepper. She turned around to Jess giving the air a very annoyed stare. She noticed Pepper giving her an exasperated shake of her head. They could both hear the laughing of Clint and Tony.

"Jarvis you snitch!" Clint chuckled.

"Don't worry Pup, I don't like clothes shopping either." Tony reassured her. Jess sat down on the big sofa and switched on the T.V. There were some show on. There was one in particular where there was an animated cat and mouse. It was silent but it was funny, she rooted for the mouse. She heard Pepper and Tony talking in the background and the rustling of paper. She then heard a beep and a bowl and spoon being moved in a bowl.

"Do you want to try some cereal or there's some bread in the cupboard near the fridge if you prefer just ordinary toast." Pepper asked.

"Erm… could I try some cereal please?" Jess smiled.

"Of course you can" Pepper smiled. She poured her a bowl of the same cereal she had and handed it to Jess.

"Thanks" Jess smiled. She had a spoon of cheerio's, not a lot but just enough to taste the sweetness of each piece. She liked it, the first Midgardian food she's tried and it was amazing. She had another spoonful more than last time. Pepper smiled at her noticing she liked it. She noticed she had adapted a lot better than Thor did when he first arrived. She didn't freak out at Jarvis, or even the devise Tony made for a situation like this, where a non-earth person would arrive. She would ask Bruce about it when they got back, he's a scientist so he might know about animals and adaptability. She grabbed her IPad off of the table and walked to the elevator to go down to the conference room. Before she entered the elevator she remembered something.

"Oh Jess, Jane has gone into the city to go shopping. She won't be back till late. I'll be about an hour and a half. Have fun." Pepper called to her. Jess nodded, it would give her some time to explore the tower. She finished her bowl of cereal and put it in what's called a dish washer.

"Jarvis does this place have a library?"

"Yes Miss, if you go past your room and contiune down the hall there will be two glass doors and there it will be."

"Thanks snitch" Jess smiled. She went into her room, changed out of her pyjamas and into a T-Shirt and tracksuit bottoms, then followed the computers instructions and fair enough it was right. There was lots of books, a two story high library filled with books. History, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Fiction, Non- Fiction, everything was there. She went over to fiction selves and scanned through the spines of the books. They were all limited edition or collector's edition. A book with an orange bird with a circle behind it caught her eye. 'The Hunger Games'? She flipped it over and read the blurb on the back. Sounded good. She put it and the next books in the series, 'Catching Fire' and 'Mocking Jay'. She looked again this time at some more dated books. She saw one with a black horse rearing, the sunset darkening its coat. She added that one to the pile. Examining some more of the shelves, eventually Jess left with the four books from before. Balancing them like a glass of water on her hand, she went down the hall and into the chilling room as Pepper called it. She sat down and picked up the 'Black Beauty' book. About an hour later and she was about a hundred pages through when Pepper emerged from the elevator. She looked either annoyed or exhausted, Jess couldn't tell. She sighed and slumped down on the sofa.

"You ok?" Jess asked looked up from her book for a millisecond.

"Some stupid weapons expert wants to analyse the Ironman armour. I told them they need to talk to Tony but they insisted that I sign the terms and conditions. I didn't and they got removed from the building." Pepper looked exhausted. She'd forgotten the shopping trip they were planned to do. Jess was grateful but Pepper seemed like she needed to get out of this place. She's going to hate herself for this.

"You up to going on our shopping trip?" Jess sighed, Pepper's eyes lit up and she jumped up energetically from the sofa. She practically dragged her off the sofa. Leaving the girl at the elevator, grabbing her keys, then pushing the girl into the elevator.

They walked out of the elevator into the ground floor garage. In Jess's mind she was still reading the book pepper was that excited. Pepper unlocked a blue Ford Mustang, making it bleep and the indicators flash for a second. She opened the door and got in turning the ignition. The engine roared as the car shook into life. Jess opened the door and got in, getting comfortable in the cushioned seat. Pepper showed her how to put on the seatbelt. They drove up onto street level and they pulled out into the road. Jess figured this thing was expensive considering the way other cars looked.

"Where we going?" Jess asked.

"To one of my favourite boutiques. Giorgio Armani, but if there isn't anything there we'll go somewhere else obviously." Pepper ran through everything in her head.

"Won't this be expensive?" Jess shyly asked.

"Tony's a Billionaire, I think he can afford this." Pepper chuckled. They drove down a three lane road and turned left. Then pulled into a multi-story car park, going up to the top floor. The sign read VIP Parking. A man in a black and red suit, dipped his head and held Peppers door open, he was middle aged with grey stands of hair tucked into his top hat. The man on the other side was younger and had short dark brown hair also hidden by his top hat. He opened the door for her.

"Thank you" Jess smiled.

"My pleasure, Miss" He smiled back.

The older man took the keys to the car and got in and drove into a parking space. Jess was led by Pepper to the elevator and they walked into it. By this time Jess was bored out of her mind. She tapped her foot as the elevator surged downwards, then she started flicking her tongue.

"You're worse than Tony!" Pepper sighed annoyed. Jess stopped and watched the elevator open to a sea of people. She didn't like hordes of people it made her feel uncomfortable but this size was just about bearable for her… just. She stuck close to Pepper and walked towards a shop which was made of marble and glass. Pepper smiled and partially sprinted inside. Jess walked, dragging her feet along the floor. Pepper looked along the rail with dresses and skirts. Jess stood behind her next to another rail just looking around at people and the shop. Pepper put the dresses next to her and either shook her head or rocked her head left and right. She came to the conclusion that Jess didn't suit dresses or skirts. They moved over to the T-Shirts section. It was even bigger than the dress and skirt section. Jess groaned and threw her head back. Pepper ignored her and continued to browse. Jess started to wonder around the aisle, she knocked a hanger with her shoulder and it fell dramatically off of the rail. She looked around, picked it up and put it back on the rail for it only to fall off again. She growled, picked it up and draped it over the top of the rail.

"Jess!" Pepper called her over to another aisle, still T-Shirts but they looked better. She walked over to Pepper only to be meet by a hanger with a white shirt with dark blue stripes. Pepper beamed a smiled and nodded placing it in the hanger into the posh shopping cart. Also picking one with black stripes. Jess started to wander around the store and saw a cyan coloured hoodie, with white fur on the inside and white stitching. She picked it up and it felt soft not silky but very rich fabrics. She took it over to Pepper and handed it to her. She looked it over, put it next to Jess and placed in the shopping cart.

After about two hours of shopping later. Pepper had created a whole new wardrobe for Jess, about a shopping cart and an armful of clothes. It came to a very long number but Pepper used a credit card to cover it. They arranged to have the bags delivered to the car in the parking tower.

"Let's go for a drink." Pepper put her arm around Jess's shoulder. They walked to quite dinner away from the hustle and bustle of the city centre. It was the classic red and white dinner with a jukebox in the corner of the room. Pepper pointed to two red and white benches opposite each other but with a table in the middle. Jess was about go and sit down.

"Do you want a milkshake?" Pepper asked

"Yes please"

"Flavour?"

"Chocolate please"

"Cake?"

"Please and whatever cake you're having"

Pepper nodded and went to stand near the counter. Jess made her way over to the table and sat down on the comfortable seat. She read through the menu just because. About three minutes later, pepper came over with a tray holding two cakes, a milkshake and a cup of Coffee. She slid it onto the table and handed Jess's milkshake and cake to her. She took a sip and it left a milky moustache on her top lip. Her and Pepper chuckled. Jess looked outside at the quieter part of the city.

"So, do you like this place so far?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah not as bad I thought it would be." Jess smiled back. "Are The Avengers like superheroes of this place? Considering they have their own tower and all."

"Yeah they give this place hope but they work for Shield, Tony wanted to make it his private company or business hence the Avengers Tower. But sadly the state refused and they still work for Shield" Pepper explained. After that she took a spoonful of her cake and then another swig of her chocolate milkshake. They talked for about another half an hour and it was about four O'clock. Pepper got up and took the tray with the empty classes, mugs and plates on it to the counter.

"Thank you come back soon!" The waitress smiled. They started to make their way back to the Mustang.

Pitch black clouds started to whirl as the weather started turning bleak and dark.

* * *

**OOOOHHHHH! That last line! Anyway Chapter may start to slow down in a couple of weeks. i have GCSE revision to do and school are laying it up on me and my friend. But i am dedicated and will post chapters and i will post one chapter AT LEAST once a week. Thanks to sarahope7890 for following and Favoriting You're Awesome :D _Gives all internet chocolate cookies!_**

**Next Chapter: Plan of attack part 1 **

**Next update: Thursday (maybe) **


	8. The plan of attack part 1

**The story has not been getting a lot of love lately and I'm kind of getting down about it but hey positivity isn't my strong point XD. Any way enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**The Plan of attack Part 1**

"Why'd you call us in here in the first place, yeah you need debriefing, so what." Tony sighed. He aimed his question to a man in the long black trench coat and eye patch. He was called director Nick Fury, leader of SHEILD and a genuine kill joy.

"You went to another realm we have never heard of and they could be a threat to the world. Like the invasion about a year ago." Nick responded. Tony winced a bit but not noticeable, except to Natasha. Steve explained the situation Thor came to them about in the first place. Nick Fury nodded along with the story.

"Did she pose a threat?"

"At first but she was protecting the citizens of her realm. When we got to the tower she posed no threat to my eyes, just scared and lost sort of." Steve explained. Nick looked toward Natasha who shrugged.

"Agent Hill." Nick called.

"Yes sir?" she yelled back.

"Keep watch on the Tower and the girl inside."

"Yes sir" She saluted and went over to a group of other agents, ordering them to keep an eye on the tower.

"Moving on, the mission has come about the last two hours, there is a trace of dark magic in the country of Antarctica. We haven't identified the source or type but we do know it needs to be stopped."

"It could be my brother." Thor sighed but also sounded happy. Clint also nodded, he knew Loki could still have the power of the Tesseract in the sceptre he carried around. Yeah, it was taken back to Asgard but that was still in the back of his mind.

"What's the plan then?" Tony asked impatiently.

"We first need to identify where it is exactly. But we do not think its Loki, it's a different kind of magic, more so we aren't eliminating the suggestion. Secondly we need to monitor and gather as much information as possible. Bruce you need to stay here, if there's the slightest chance it's Loki, we can't risk it. Then we go from there."

"Great, when do we leave tomorrow, in week?" Bruce asked.

"Now." Fury coldly spoke.

"NOW?!" Tony yelped. Fury nodded.

"How long are we there for?" Natasha ignored Tony's outburst.

"Couple of days, week tops."

"I need to call Pepper then. She thinks we are going back there." He said getting up and walking off.

* * *

Natasha and Clint got up to go to the armoury where they were going to restock on throwing knives, different types of arrows and surveillance gear.

"You think its Loki don't you?" Natasha asked Clint out of the blue.

"That obvious huh." Clint sighed. He looked away from Natasha as they kept walking.

"It's not him, it was horrible what he did to you but he's learnt his lesson of not to mess with us. And Fury said it was a different kind of magic." Natasha kindly tried to put his mind at rest. She put a friendly hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled and continued to walk to the armoury. They swiped their key cards to enter the room and talked to a weapons developer. He talked to them about his new magic detecting gear he invented. It worked like night vision goggles but detected magic and auras instead of heat. They both restocked on knifes and arrows and then left for the jets.

* * *

Steve made his way down to where his shield was being cleaned and grabbed a pistol on the way. It was already loaded with ammo. As he walked down the hallway there were agents all getting ready for defending the Hellicarrier and loading up the jets for them. Extreme temperature sleeping bags, coats, tents, weapons, food, water and first aid tents, (This is for like bullet wounds and hypothermia). Why does every villain or problem, have to be somewhere cold? He didn't like the cold, it brought back memories. Some were ok but then reality would slap him in the face. By the time he had snapped out of his daydreaming he was near where his shield was being cleaned. He swiped his key card and the door slid open. It opened into a grey room with marble surfaces, cabinets lined the walls filled with chemicals, mechanical parts, and other useful items. A sixteen year old girl was working on a new form of gun, she heard the door open and smiled.

"Hello Sir, I'll just get the shield for you, let me just move this part… and YES! I'll go get your shield. Oh and Fury called me saying that you guys may need some grenades." She jogged over to a stand where, next to the stand there was cleaning items spread over the table. She handed the shield to him, jogged over to a cabinet, mumbled to herself and grabbed a briefcase filled with different types of grenades.

"It might be a bit greasy for about an hour but it'll be still useable." She smiled and pointed to the shield.

"Thank you Jamie. You too modest for your own good ya know." He patted her on the back. She stumbled forward a bit steadied herself. She blushed.

"Hey I like it here, plus it was either here or Hydra. Tony Stark is better than me though." She defended herself. Steve thanked her again and made his way to the jet.

* * *

Bruce walked with Fury to the lab he would be staying whilst his team mates went on the mission to Antarctica. He would act as their guide as well as helping them into the base. That's when he realised he hadn't been the Hulk for a long time. Was he finally gone? No it can't be just like that after all these years. Sometimes he wishes the other side of him was not there, living a normal life seemed so nice to him. But if he did have a normal life he wouldn't have meet Stark, Cap, Thor, Clint or Natasha, also the world will be crawling with Chitauri and Tony would be dead. Well there's every good to every bad. He couldn't help but wonder how Jess could transform he'd seen her do it before they boarded the jet to bring them back to New York. It seemed painless and fluid and it was an opaque mist that orbited her which then dispersed into thin air and it was either a human, wolf or horse left.

"BANNER!" Fury yelled in his face.

"Huh… What?!" He growled. Fury sighed and striated up.

"Here's your lab."

He walked into the lab. Computer lined the walls and a holographic screen was in the middle of the room.

* * *

"Hey Stark you ready?!" Clint called from the jet. Tony hung up the phone and walked over to the jet.

"Keep your feathers on, Pepper and Jane are talking to Jess. Girly stuff apparently."

"Wait they be talking to Lady Jess? How did they?" Thor asked, Tony shrugged. Tony called his armour, and it appeared around him. Natasha climbed into the pilot seat, switched on the turbo engines.

"J. Has fury sent you the co-ordinates of the camp site?"

"Yes sir, downloading now" Jarvis replied. The numbers popped up inside his helmet and the inbuilt satellite navigation pin pointed the location. Shot up off the ground and flew in the direction of Antarctica. The four in the jet shook their heads annoyed that he didn't wait for them.

The jet took off and headed for Antarctica.

* * *

**What did you think? Leave a review! The shortest chapter so far and most likely the last short chapter for a while. Again if you liked the story Follow and Favourite, regular updates and all that :D. **

**Next chapter: The Plan of attack part 2.**

**Next update: Saturday or Sunday.**


	9. The plan of attack part 2

**The plan of attack part 2**

The jet landed on a clear stretch of runway. They trudged through the forest that had a thick layer of snow covering everything in sight. The pine trees branches held the snow but the wind prevented the snow from clinging to it as it fell to the ground. The mountains hid the campsite from aerial and satellite view. But they were covered in snow, the slightest loud noise could be a disaster

"Really?!" Natasha yelled quietly. Tony had put up his tent and was relaxing in it drinking some water. He's cleared the snow from underneath his tent and shovelled it into a pile in the whole campsite, where the others tents were supposed to be pitched.

"What? I made my tent."

"Yes but what about our tents!" Clint growled in a hushed whisper.

"You can make your own" Tony retorted taking a drink from his bottle of water. They glared at him. "Fine! I'll clear all this stuff up." Gesturing to the snow. He was getting into his suit when Steve stopped him.

"Without the armour" Steve smirked handing him the shovel. Tony was about to argue when he saw Thor sat in Tony's tent drinking his water.

"MORE!" Thor bellowed making the mountains shake. Clint face palmed himself and Natasha told him to shut up. He did so as soon he was threaten with his hammer somewhere where he didn't particularly want it.

"You're lucky we aren't covered in snow." She scowled at him. They all pitched their tents on the now cleared area and set a camp fire.

"So… how's this going to work is it like shifts or just." Clint asked.

"I think we should do shifts because some dark powers are enhanced at night and with this tech we'll be able to spot it." Steve thought aloud and the others agreed.

"So it's settled, Tony, Steve and Clint take first watch but from now on we use our Avengers names." Natasha concluded.

"Why do I have to take watch with St…ah Capsicle and Legolas?" Tony sighed.

"Luck of the draw"

"But we didn't…"

"C'mon Ironman" Clint lifted him up. They walked to a small cave in the cliff. They created another campfire to keep them warm. Clint pulled out the goggles Shield gave them at the Helicarrier. He put them on and saw just a faint aurora of blue covering the mountain side. Nothing suspicious. He took them off again.

"So what you think about Jess? Yay or nay?" Tony asked bluntly.

"Well we only meet her for about half an hour so yeah, not that sure yet." Clint though

"She seems ok, from when I escorted her to her bedroom. What about you Ironman?" Steve answered with thought.

"To good to be true, more than meets the eye type of thing."

"Well Thor seems to trust her." Steve replied.

"He trusted Loki and look how that turned out." Clint glared at him and looked through the goggles again. Nothing again. He sighed, this is going to be a long night. Tony ended up calling Pepper and it was about 7am there in New York, with the time difference and everything.

It was about 2am when Clint spotted some activity. He kicked Tony awake, not hard but not lightly either.

"What the?!" Tony yelled. Clint handed him the goggles and let it sink in. He saw a mass of black aurora surrounding a small opening it the mountain opposite. That's it.

"Come on let's get back to camp and get some rest. We attack in the morning." Steve stretched and started walking to the camp. Clint used his boot to stomp out the remaining embers from the camp. Tony was half asleep walking to his tent. He went, pulled his sleeping bag up to his chin and fell asleep. Clint did the same. Natasha was already up as her assassins skills woke her up instantaneously.

"What's going on now Captain?" Natasha groggily asked realising it was just them.

"We know where the base is and we attack in the morning, so get some rest" Steve replied and smiled at her kindly. She went back into her tent and fell asleep. Steve made his way to his tent and slept in his warm sleeping bag.

* * *

It was morning. The dew on the grass on the cleared out campsite. The birds gave the Dawn Corus an orchestra of different chirps and tweets. Natasha was already up and so was Clint, they were sat by the campfire cooking breakfast.

"You still think it's Loki?" Natasha asked with no emotion on her face but Clint could tell she was being empathic.

"No, not now, it's got a different feel to it." Clint asked holding his head down. His elbow were on his knees and his hands were drawn together. She stabbed the meal on the campfire with a stick. She sighed and just carried on.

"What do you think we'll run into in there?" Clint asked and broke the silence.

"Not a clue" She said bluntly. That's when Steve got out of his tent with his uniform on. He looked in the tree closest to him to see a robin singing it's lungs out.

"What's for breakfast?" Steve asked as her sat down on the same log as Clint.

"Shield insta meals"

"Why are you cooking them then?"

"Because they will taste better burnt." Clint smiled at Natasha's reply, it was true the meals, were revolting and the only way they were edible without throwing it back up was to burn it.

One by one they all came out of their designated tents and grabbed some breakfast. They finished it and threw the rubbish in the fire.

"So, anyone got a plan?" Tony asked. They looked at Steve. He called Bruce.

"What's up Cap?"

"You know our location know, go north and scan the area. Underground to."

"On it."

"I think we should create a diversion. Ironman and Thor make as much noise as possible making them come out. You guys fight them and they think it's an invasion. Black Widow, Hawkeye and I will go and infiltrate the base and take it over from the inside. Any questions?"

"Nope, seems ok." Hawkeye nodded as well as Natasha.

"So do we have a certain time limit we wait and then come in or what?"

"Erm… wait about five minutes or if we call you sooner then come in." Tony nodded at Steve's command.

Tony got in his Mark X armour and flew off with Thor to create some chaos. Tony used a bunker buster that flew into the bases main gates. _3…2…1… Boom! _ The alarms rang out over the mountainside. Like a disturbed anthill some unknown creatures emerged. They were of a humanoid stature but pure black with red eyes. The backs of their body, protruded black spikes.

"Thor?" Tony asked him.

"Dark forces, they may be weak to your armour man of iron." Tony nodded and shot repulsers from his hands whilst in mid-air. Thor motioned to Tony, he remembered the fight they had when they first met. Thor shot lightening to Tony's suit giving it 543% capacity. He released it all at one eliminating a good half of the group. They kept up the pressure whilst Natasha, Barton and Steve made their way into the base.

"Banner, got anything on our position?" Steve whispered into his ear piece. Clint and Natasha were keeping look out.

"It's a single level base but there's a phased out part, probably the heart of the base." Steve nodded and looked at the other assassins, they also nodded. They stuck to the shadows taking out dark forces as they went. They came to a room where they could rest. The first thing to hit them was the smell. Human waste, rotten food, and death. It was a kitchen of sorts but there were people there. They all looked at them, one of them stumbled a bit and was punished with three thousand volts of electricity. A man motion for them to take a drink off the counter.

"Who are you?" Clint asked with a sympathetic look. The man shook his head and opened his mouth. His tongue was gone. They were silenced. They had a heavy copper chain around their neck, arms, chest, legs and ankles. Their eye's held no hope, no perseverance, and no emotion. Bodies littered the floor of people who had been electrocuted to death.

"Banner, can you cut off the electricity to this place?" Natasha asked.

"I think so but it'll take someone else on your end."

"Ironman, Thor you done out there?"

"Yep just, problem?" Tony replied

"We found some people who need your help." Before Natasha had a chance to add something they heard the two enter the room. Thor hung his head and shook it. Tony's visor lifted up and examined the room his face dropped to a mortified expression.

"What the?"

"Stark is there an opening into the floor to get to the electrics?" Banner interrupted.

"No"

"You'll have to get a way into there then. The floor is made of obsidian." The man motioned at the copper chain attached to him and his eyes followed to an opening in the floor. Tony walked over and examined it intently.

"Jarvis can you set the power to 0.001%"

"Yes sir." The man tensed up as Tony aimed his repulsers at the chain. He nodded and Tony shot his repulsers cutting the soft metal. The man relaxed and sighed. Tony got out of his suit and made his way over to the squirming electric filled copper chain.

"Stark, are there two pieces and if there is, hook them up together 'cause I could short circuit it." Tony (for once) listened and watched the scientist do his work. The cookers went out only leaving the dim light of the torches. They all looked at the strange people, some of the stronger captives broke out with little help. Tony got out of his amour and walked over to a dingy corner. There was a girl no older than seven who needed some help. Tony helped her and picked her up. She hugged him and started to cry.

"Don't worry its ok. What's your name?"

"E-e-e-Elise, Thank you" She rasped out. Her tongue was still there but her neck was red raw. Tony picked up a plush toy beside where she once was, it was a white wolf with blue eyes.

"Who's this" He asked.

"This is Annie, she is kind and nice but can be moody. The princess gave it to me when my mummy and daddy went away. She said 'wolves give courage, horses give nobility, birds give grace, and we give hope.' And whenever I'm scared it helps me, the princess is like big sister to me." She snuggled into its soft silk like fur. Tony smiled. He'd thought Jess was snobby, too good to be true but this little girl proved him dead wrong. She was caring, kind and looked after every one of her people.

"Stark, you ok?" Clint nudged him.

"Yeah."

"Thor said we could send them to Asgard." The little girl gripped Tony's T-shirt.

"That's a nice place. You won't get hurt" he said whilst walking over to the others. He placed her down, and she took the hand of a twenty year old woman. Thor pointed his hammer at them and they were gone in a blazing light.

"That little girl will be OK, man of iron" Thor placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I know" he scowled at him. He got back into his armour and stormed out of the door.

The caved hallway was bare of sound, motion and smell. A big disguised door opened up to a pitch black room. They all entered and were restrained by a strange force. The room illuminated dimly. They looked around the room to see dark forces sat in front of strange technology. They had different shades of dark colours like blues and purples. They seemed to rank. Blue equalled private, purple equalled technician, red equalled lieutenant. They heard clapping and footsteps. Two beast circled the Avengers. They had red diamond sharp claws and steel swords on their tails, they had no face just shrivelled up skin of where the eyes should be. Their tails whipped around the air.

"Well I expected more from 'Earths Mightiest Hero's' such a shame." He mocked. "I thought you people would be much more, oh how should i put it... challenging"

"Who the hell are you?!" Steve shouted.

"You would be oblivious as I thought but you should know who I am mighty god of Thunder." A spot light shone down on their enemy. Thor's eye's widened in disbelief.

"Hamza?"

* * *

**Either my Fanfiction . net is glitched out and only showing 11 followers and 6 favorites or people really don't like my story. Anyway hope you liked the chapter! review and all that. Follow and Favorite :D. **

**Next Chapter: Out for blood.**

**Next Update: tuesday or wednesday. **


	10. Out for blood

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger, I try to make the story as interesting as possible.**

* * *

**Out for Blood**

"Who the hell is Hamza?" Tony scowled at Thor. He was still in shock. But he was just able to utter.

"Lady Jessica's father, and ruler of Animalia Regnum."

"Wait but if he is the Dark Lord does that mean Jess…" Natasha tried to piece together.

"So you think my daughter is a follower of the dark path?" He chuckled loudly and the other dark forces did scared of what he might do if they didn't. "That princess doesn't know a dagger from a gun, and you think she's evil, she's a disappointment to the ten realms. She's the defect of her mother's gene pool. I only have one heir, she is nothing but a burden, a flea, a pest and some we must erase." He shook his and looked at one of the Lepardon's at his side, smiled and nodded. It got up and skulked to a devise on the ground.

"So everything you told my father was a foolish lie?!" Thor bellowed as bolts of thunder struck the lair. This got the Avengers scared, he had the guts to lie to the Asgardian's, even Odin. He simply shrugged and nodded and then looked over to the Lepardon.

"Send it to Avengers Tower."

* * *

Pepper was in the kitchen preparing for another excruciating day of conferences and meetings. Jess was good company to come back to she asked you what was wrong and listened whilst reading her book, then they just talked about random stuff. Pepper was looking over Jess's assassins robes, they had just been dry cleaned and Happy had brought them back. It was beautiful to say the least. It had armour as the base layer which was steel chain mail. Then came the fabric, it was like a long trench coat but made of white Egyptian cotton. The arms held snug to the user's arms but didn't restrict movement. The hood was shaped like a wolf's head but didn't cancel out the range of view. It also had a belt around the waist presumably for her swords and other weaponry. The sun shone on the pure white of the robes. It was a work of art.

"I like your assassin's robes, they're beautiful. Who made them?"

"My Brothers girlfriend made them about six months ago, it was birthday present and she needed a project to past the fashion university, well I'm off for my run." Jess sighed wearily. She got up from the sofa and took her assassins robes to her room.

"Ok see you, have a nice time" Pepper called after her. She watched her come back out of her room in her assassin's robes and used the elevator to go up onto the roof. Instead of running on the street she ran over the roofs of the skyscrapers. Jess didn't want to draw attention to herself, probably from the assassin training and the fact she didn't like big crowds. Anyway Pepper made toast and covered with butter.

"Hey, Pepper" Jane yawned and came into the kitchen. She sat on one of the bar stools. "Where's Jess?"

"Out for her run, do you want to go out for some dinner tonight?"

"Aaawww yeah, can we go to the one… WHAT THE?!" Jane screamed.

* * *

"Oh look there's someone there" His sly voice aimed directly at Tony and Thor. "It would be a real shame if someone… I don't know got hurt." He smirked.

"Don't you dare" Tony growled.

"Order him to get the Midgardians and bring it up on the big screen. The bots should be there." An image came up in the centre of the room showing the beast in front of Pepper and Jane. It knocked them to the ground making them bow.

"Why are you doing this!" Thor yelled at him.

"The Lepardon you see here is the pedigree of its kind and it needs the taste of Midgardian and Animalian blood. I will also need the knowledge of how defeat said enemies. It will absorb their brain matter and digest the information. There good enough explanation for you!"

"_Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,_

_Catch a wolf by the toe._

_If he hollers, let him go,_

_Eeny, meeny, miny, moe._" Hamza finished his sentence pointing to Pepper.

* * *

The weather was taking a turn for the worst. Wait… it was perfectly sunny a second ago. Also she had her instincts practically dragging her back to the tower for some reason… Weather changes, strange instincts.

"Oh…no" Jess whispered to herself, transformed into a wolf and sprinted to the tower as fast as her legs could carry her. She had to get there she was ten minutes away from the tower. If she sprinted she** might** make it.

* * *

"If you hurt her!" Tony screamed at him.

"You know screaming isn't the best way of negotiation."

"Sir Jessica isn't there" He glared at the person who had told him information.

"Well we're just going to have to search somewhere else aren't we! Let's wrap this show up then!" Hamza ordered. The Lepardon grabbed Pepper by the neck and held her up to one of the decorative pillars. Jane tried to get to pepper but was knocked down by its tail. She screamed in fright. The Lepardon held up his paw with intimidating long red claw at the end.

"NO… PLEASE" Tony was almost crying. Hamza smirked in his face but turned around when he heard nothing but Peppers whimpering.

"What is holding it up!?"

"Sir he appears to have spotted something else." One of the handlers reported. The screen became bigger and it focused in the direction he was looking. A black wolf was heading straight for him. Hamza's eyes widened and to everyone's surprise Jess leapt for the opposite skyscraper into the Avenger Towers glass exterior, breaking it with ease.

"Jess?" Pepper rasped.

Jess latched herself onto the beast's neck. The Lepardon reared backwards and landed on his back. Jess leapt off before he landed on the floor and stood between the beast and Pepper and Jane. She was like a sparrow compared to a golden eagle in height and size but not in strength. She then ran and tore off the arm that held Pepper. It squirmed on the floor as it waited for its leg to regenerate back. Jess transformed into her human form.

"Move away, now!" she shouted to them over the screaming of the Lepardon. Jane had to drag a dazed Pepper to a safe place to hide. Jess transformed into a wolf and went to attack the now healed beast. He swung at her and she dodged it with amazing agility. She then proceeded to jump onto his back but was meet with jaws around her shoulder. He rammed her into the decorative pillar creating a dust cloud. Jess was dazed for a second but quickly collected herself to dodge his three swipes that after made the pillar crumble. She then slid through his legs and was right behind him. He lunged forward with his tail, aiming it to where Jess was but hit the floor. She then rebounded off of another pillar causing it to collapse due to the weight of the Lepardon that followed. She spotted something and ran towards the towers electrical circuiting, the beast was gaining ground quickly. She ricocheted off of the covering and watched as the beast electrocuted himself. He snarled at Jess. His front legs and sword like tail were trapped in the wall. Jess spotted a perfect line up from the top of the three story hole he had made. She pinned his tail down and growled at him showing her perfect white teeth. He used his free leg he slashed at Jess but cut his own tail off in the process. Jess grasped the diamond cutting tail in her jaws and raw up the flight of stairs. By time she was at the top she was panting hard. She launched herself towards the beast weapon in tow. The bots had followed the whole fight.

"GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Hamza demanded.

"Teleport 4%... 5%" He looked back to the screen to see Jess positioning the weapon at the beast's chest. The Lepardon roared as the weapon went straight through his heart. Jess jumped off the weapon quickly to see the battle she had just won. Jess then looked straight to the tiny robot and destroyed it killing the signal.

"HOW THE HELL COULD SHE FIGHT LIKE THAT?!" Hamza screamed at his small army.

"Xavier, t…t… trained her but she also taught herself a lot." One of the private stammered out.

"AND YOU FAILED TO TELL ME THIS?!"

"I assumed you knew with her being yo…" Those word were the last he would ever speak in these realms.

"Retreat back to the realm and set this place to self-destruct" Hamza walked to the teleporter and away from the body of the private.

"Yes sir"

They all teleported away and a countdown had begun. The energy, that held the Avengers, had depleted and Thor easily broke out of the force, he broke out Tony who then in turn helped get the rest out. They sprinted down the hallways of the base and made it out just in time. The explosion was loud and proud.

"Thor, Stark get us out of here!" Steve yelled as the roar of snow grew louder and scarier. Tony landed and Natasha and Clint Grabbed onto his armour. (One on his back and one being carried by him in his arms) Thor grabbed Steve and they flew to the campsite. Tony dropped Natasha and Clint off then raced to New York. Thor did the same however he effectively asked Heimdall to take him there. They didn't have time to pack everything so they just went in the jet.

* * *

"Tony!" Pepper cried as Tony emerged from his suit. He grabbed Pepper and kissed her. He hugged her tightly as if nothing could tear him away.

"Lady Jane, are you ok?" Thor shouted. She leapt to him and hugged him. He kissed her forehead and enjoyed the embrace. Jess who was now scowling intently at the bloody beast with her head on her paws as if she was waiting for it to come back alive. She felt a presence behind her. It was Tony Stark and Thor.

"That was pretty cool." Tony winked at her with a smile on his face.

"I have never seen in all my years of protecting your realm, never have I come across someone who could fight as bravely as that!" Thor hugged her tightly. "You will be honoured in Asgard as The Great Wolf Warrior." She jumped out of his grasp and shook herself as her deep black fur ruffled up. She sniffed the air and went over to the Lepardon. Looking at Tony then the beast and shrugged as best as a wolf could and raised an eyebrow.

"Jarvis, clear up that… thing"

"Yes, sir."

Jess transformed into a human and watched as a robot come with a rope to try and drag the beast away waiting for Shield to take it away. Another came and cleared the glass off of the floor.

"Yeah… sorry about the window." Jess smiled shyly.

"Don't worry about it." Tony patted Jess hard on the back.

"Thanks Jess." Pepper ran up and hugged Jess.

"Don't mention it, really, you guys were nice enough to take me in."

"Well, he didn't stand a chance from what we saw." Tony said as Steve appeared from the elevator, followed by Clint and Natasha.

"Well, if you need me I'll be in the library." Jess smiled and walked off towards down the hallway.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Natasha asked noticing Jess was oblivious to everything about her father and the prisoners.

"Later, she deserves a rest." Clint sighed.

Hamza was out for her blood one way or another.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! What do think about the story so far? Leave your thoughts and review. Follow and Favourite if you like the story. :D. Schools being a pain in the butt recently -sighs- at least I still kind of enjoy writing this :)**

**Next chapter: What do you think?**

**Next update: Thursday**


	11. What do you think?

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it.**

* * *

**What do you think?**

Jess woke to the sun piercing through the curtains. It was 6am, the time she would usually get up. Her parrot onesie kept her warm as she clambered out of her nice warm bed. She made her way to the kitchen and saw Natasha and Clint eating breakfast and having a drink. Natasha motioned for her to come over, Clint got up and made his way towards the toaster.

"That's a cool Onesie" Natasha chuckled.

"Thanks you guys have a good sleep?" Jess sighed wearily her hair in all directions.

"Yeah thanks" Clint and Natasha replied in unison. He slid a plate with toast covered in butter. He sat down again taking a sip of his coffee. Jess munched on the toast taking big bites.

"I can see why you're not the classic princess" Clint snorted out. All Jess did was glare at him. Natasha shook her head. Jess rolled her eyes and went back to eating her toast.

"Where is everyone?"

"Stark and Pepper are at some meetings, Steve's at Shield and Bruce is out giving a lecture at a college about physics stuff. Under close observation of course. And Thor and Jane are in down town New York getting some stuff" Natasha replied.

"Hey we're going training in a bit, you coming?" Natasha asked.

"Sure, why not but hey anymore princess stuff and you're as dead as a dinosaur." Jess pointed her toast at him then threw it in her mouth. She jogged off to get changed.

* * *

They both made their way to the training room and waited for Jess. They prepared the training room. When Clint and Natasha heard the ding of the elevator and turned to see Jess in her assassin's robes.

"They're awesome" Clint gave the girl props, she knew how to dress. She simply shrugged.

"So I see you don't have any weapons, what's your signature weapons then?" Natasha asked. Jess hopped onto a low ledge and sat down.

"I usually have dual hook blades and dual light weight swords. Oh and I'm being taught to use hidden blades, I just started training And not too good at the minute but hey what can you do?"

"Dual handed light sword we can do. Stark will have to make some dual hook blades though. Jarvis get on it."

"Yes miss" Natasha threw two sheaths with dual sword in them, Jess attached them to her belt. She drew them out and twirled them between her fingers. They were a different weight but not too bad.

"You any good with a bow?"

"Nope, I tried ages ago and was pretty bad," Jess shrugged.

"You can't worse than Bruce" Clint smiled and then whispered to Natasha "Can she?" He grimaced. Natasha simply shrugged with an evil smile on her face.

"Good luck" She chuckled a whisper.

They had set up a training dummy in the middle of the mat. Jess looked at them questioningly. This wasn't how they did it in her realm, yeah when you first started to fight but only when they used training sticks. After that the commando's taught them, with plenty of padding, they must have been petrified of a ten year old learning self-defence. But Jess had been only taught by her brother

"Something wrong?"

"Erm… no." She mumbled.

"Even if I wasn't a trained assassin I can see you lying trough your teeth." Jess hung her head disgracefully.

"Well, I've always been taught by my brother and, I haven't used one before. Yeah I've seen them being used a lot but I haven't used one personally. We usually teach in a hand to hand combat situation or that sort of thing." Jess looked at them and sighed.

"Fine, we'll train that way, that's way more interesting." Natasha walked to another part of the gym.

"So in this scenario you have to be able to sneak up on him, he's a professional so don't expect yourself to do it first time." Natasha threw Clint's fold out bow and quiver of arrows.

"And let me guess he's going to be shooting at me?" Jess rolled her eyes. Clint nodded and smiled like a child.

"I'll try not to hit you." Natasha nudged him giving him a stern look. "What?"

"Don't worry, he won't hit you, if he does then we may have world war three, with the realms." Natasha looked up at the ceiling frowning in thought.

"C'mon then kid" Clint held out his hand, Jess refused and leapt up into the rafters. He raised an eye brow to Natasha and she nodded with the smallest smile.

Clint looked around the room. Nothing. The rafters groaned and he shot an arrow about one centimetre from the destination. It exploded with paint tagging everything within a meter radius. Natasha was sat on a tower of mats looking around the room as well. They training dummy suddenly moved, Clint wasn't going to be fooled twice. He nocked the arrow and looked down the sight.

**Jess P.O.V**

Jess crept along the ledge, it was thin and her leather knee high boots gripped the metal quite well. She'd slipped once making the metal groan, she then leapt to another rafter as the paint splayed everywhere. Tony wasn't going to be happy but hey he's a billionaire. She found a lose bit of concrete and threw it at the training dummy. She saw him looking over to the training dummy. That was a great diversion-ish. He nocked the arrow and looked down the sight. He was blind from behind at that point she silently dropped down and hid behind an out cropped wall. Wait, she'd cornered herself. Crap. It was now or never. She threw her sword at his right side and jumped to his left. He countered it obviously. She flipped backwards and looked at his form. No weaknesses. She ran up to him and sliced at his bow string cutting it in half. He cursed under his breath as jess summersaulted over him to her other sword. She held one in front and one behind her head. She heard Natasha sprint up behind her, she spun around to counter her boot but was pinned down by Clint. He pulled her up by the collar of her clothes. Jess brushed herself off.

"Well done Kid." Clint patted her on the back. Natasha nodded in agreement.

"You beat me so…"

"But still Good for fifteen year old 'princess'."

* * *

After about two more hours of training, they used the elevator to get to the living area of the tower. Natasha poured them all a cold glass of water, she placed it on the counter ice cubes bobbing.

"You know because you're on earth Shield will want to know info on you like family, date of birth, origin stuff like that. We thought we would talk to you about it now." Natasha shrugged.

"I was born on May 5th 1999. Erm… I told Pepper the story and Jarvis probably recorded it, My Brother's name is Xavier, My sister's name was Zara before she passed away, and my Dad is the ruler of the realm since my mother… Erm… died." Jess looked away. Natasha gave Clint a side glance.

"What happened?" Clint asked.

"N-n-nothing" She looked down, she was starting to tear up. She shut her eyes getting rid of the tears. "What about you guys I heard you didn't like each other at first." Natasha chuckled.

"That is true. Stark and Rodgers had an argument about whose suit is better probably, Banner decided to go green, Thor called our realm petty and it just escalated." Natasha shrugged a smile. "Then we fought off the Chitauri, after that we became close like a team should and Tony invited us to live here. Some bigger apartments are being made but that will take a bit longer than planned."

"How long till they come back?" Jess sighed.

"I don't know, but they are taking their time."

"Jarvis?" Jess yelled up to the ceiling.

"Yes miss."

"Where is everyone and how long will they take to get back?"

"Mr stark and Miss Potts are stuck in traffic and will be back in Thirty minutes, Mr Rodgers is at shield still and will be back in an hour and Mr Banner has just finished his lecture and will be back in twenty minutes. Mr Thor and Miss Jane are having dinner." The A.I. replied in a British accent.

"I think we should have a movie night tonight." Clint rubbed his chin, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Pizza?" Natasha questioned with a raised eyebrow. Clint nodded.

"Jarvis order the usual pizza order."

"Certainly, however I do not know what Miss Jessica is having." He responded in a mocking tone.

"I knew that!" Clint growled. He looked to Jess, who just shrugged. That's when he remembered, she'd probably never had pizza.

"You a meat eater?" Jess nodded her head slightly smiling.

"Mighty meaty for Jess Jarvis."

"Right away sir." Jarvis sighed.

"I'm going to get changed into something more… comfortable, I guess." Jess started to walk back to her room.

"See ya." Natasha called after her. They made sure she was in her room and the door was shut. They looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Clint asked her quietly. Natasha nodded approvingly.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter! Follow and or favorite if you like it. Review the story if you have time i need a couple of one shot chapters if you know what i mean. (Not important to the plot but i want your input for ideas please)**

**Ok its official, Domino's pizza in England is delish. Anyway thank you to CatMarie96 for following the story! Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. I may need some ideas for more chapters, could you give me some ideas and I'll fit them in soon. (By soon I mean +10 chapters away). The book series I'm reading is **_**Warrior Cats**_** and for being an oldish series it's really good. I've planned the story and chapters SO FAR and its about 80 chapters.**

**Next Chapter: I think so…**

**Next update: Saturday or Sunday.**


	12. I think so

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Otto, the chestnut horse, who sadly had to be put to sleep due to brain cancer. He was an amazing horse and always be in my heart till the end of my life. He was always seen as a grumpy old horse to everyone at the stables but to me he was the kindest animal on the earth. Gallop through the green pastures of heaven buddy.**

* * *

**I think so…**

The movie night ended at 2am last night and everyone went to bed stuffed and knackered. Jess had turned in early at 11pm but still it was alright. The light of the amber sunrise burnt Jess's eyes which reflected off of the white walls. She looked at the digital clock, 8:52am.

"Jarvis?" She whispered groggily.

"Yes miss"

"Is there anyone awake?"

"Mr Stark and Mr Banner are in the lab. They asked me to request you to come down to the lab when you wake up."

"Tell them I going back to sleep." Jess sighed and pulled the quilt over her head.

"I suggest you get up. Mr Stark said he will through a bucket of ice cold water over you at 9am if you aren't awake." She growled and dragged herself out of the haven of her bed. She got up put on her striped T-Shirt as well as a pair of track trousers. Picking up a hair brush, Jess brushed her long brown hair, then proceeded to flick her hair back over her shoulder for the ends to land on her lower back. It was quite chilly and Jess put on her cyan coloured hoodie. She pulled the door quietly closed, trying not to wake anyone up. Jess punched the button to call the elevator to the floor. It _dinged_ and she stepped inside.

"What floor do you want miss?" Jarvis asked.

"The Lab please Jarvis" Jess replied politely. That was the obvious choice seeming as they had asked her to go there but she didn't want to be cruel. She started to doze off but when the sudden jerk of the elevator stopping made her wake up. The doors opened up to a light metallic grey wall, with a glass door with a pass code on it. The hydraulics of door hissed as it opened.

"Hey Pup! You had one minute before I was going to come and wake you up… politely of course." Tony called to her holding the door open. He motioned for her to come in. She plodded sleepily inside to see an array of Midgardian technology. The interior colour scheme was the same as the entrance way but with light blue holographic screens.

"Welcome to mine and Bruce's second home." Tony exclaimed.

"It's cool! For your standards." Jess smiled. She saw some blueprints for some dual hook blades.

"This is why we called you down here, to help us with the swords" Bruce said not lifting his eye's up from the screen. Tony made one of the holographic screens bigger in front of him and Jess. It had a picture of her dual hook blades.

"So, they are made of a type of solidified iron sulphate with a bit of titanium mixed in for strength. We don't know what your original blades were made of, do you know?"

"Considering I made them probably, just a reminder it was about a year ago and the note pad is in my realm. Anyway I made it with mostly titanium for light weight and strength but I did add about 30% Graphene plus some other stuff I think, well it was around those lines. Then I proceeded to layer it exactly one thousand with each sword." Jess smiled. Tony was dragging the elements into a box. He then nodded with an impressed smile on his face.

"My dual swords were made the same. The hooks on the dual hook blade in able to go around the neck and the inside is really sharp." Jess started to wander around and saw a furnace. In her realm she had to do it the old fashioned way, searing hot fire, a hammer and whole lot of sweat.

"Will the blades go in there?"

"Yep" Bruce replied.

"How long will they take?"

"About three hours"

"Really?" she groaned.

"Really." Bruce replied. Jess let out a very frustrated sigh and looked out the window.

"Wait… quick to be annoyed, science smart, likes to tease people, kind of impatient... GOD! Your Tony's younger sister!" Tony narrowed his eyes at him And Jess gave him a look that could kill a city. Bruce continued with his work quickly trying to be oblivious to the looks. Suddenly a blue and red thing past the window and caught Jess's eye. That was the same thing she saw when she first came eight weeks ago. Jarvis's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Mr Banner. Miss Potts would like to talk to you for a moment."

"Tell her I'll be up in a bit."

"Yes sir." Bruce left the work space as it was and left the room. Tony put the template for the swords in the computer and it started to craft the mould. He sat down in one of the chairs.

"So is this place what you read about?" He asked her. She walked over and sat on a separate chair.

"Sort of a guess. It complicated. The books we have are from five thousand years ago. This place was just trees and generally very natural. But in reality from the people here, we knew it was advanced tech."

"People here?"

"Observers. We don't call them spies because they aren't in enemy territory and are just researching. That's how we knew about the Chitauri attack. We stopped most of them from reaching you, when we boarded the ship. Then one of our observers saw you fly into the wormhole with a missile and we evacuated our troops." Tony just blinked. They had been here all along and shield hadn't known about it at all. Tony then realised when he saw all of them approaching earth that was when the Animalians evacuated the ship.

"How come we didn't know about this?" Jess simply shrugged, she knew they had never known but she though they knew about the realm.

"You guys are rubbish at security…"

"Says the person whose realm didn't see Hydra agents" Jess scowled at him and rolled her eyes.

"Do you guys have any gods in your realm then? Asgard have point break and Santa, Good job Point break ain't here or else he would beat me up for calling his dad Santa. Asgard also give out god title like teachers and gold stars" Jess chuckled.

"We have two active-ish gods but some books say there are three but four are prophesised. They are Aprisare and Monox. Monox God of the night and the moon. Aprisare God of the day and sun. That's it really." Jess finished and a bleep was heard.

"Jarvis Pour the solution into the mould layering it one thousand times then put it in the furnace." Tony sighed.

"Yes sir. Are you too tired to do it yourself?" Tony glared at the room and the process had started.

"So in this realm you sit on your backside all day and let tech do everything for you?" Jess said in a blunt way.

"That cut me deep that did. I fly the suit."

"Sir but I make it work to be able to fly and I can control them of need…"

"JARVIS!" Jess laughed at the AI setting Tony straight.

"So Jarvis is Ironman then?"

"I would say so but I don't like the fame." The computer gave his input before Tony.

"Jarvis are you finished yet?!"

"The dual swords and Hook blades are in the furnace."

"This is gonna take forever." Tony turned to Jess.

"Anyway all you wear is a fancy dinner suit but I still haven't come up with a nickname… Let me think… How long left Jarvis?"

"They have only been in there for two minutes miss." Jess sighed.

* * *

Bruce had come about fifty minutes after the swords were put in the furnace. Jess whistling a random tune and Tony was listening to his IPod.

"They done yet?" Jess asked.

"NO! FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME!" Tony yelled.

"I just asked Geez grumpy. Grumpy? Nah I can do better." She shrugged off. Tony's face was thunder.

"LAZY BUTT! No… no I can't be that lazy." She snapped her fingers. Tony let out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

A couple of days later and they were perfected. They had to make them stronger and less brittle. She used the hook blades like vines when climbing and they were amazing in combat. Agile, durable and lightweight. Her dual swords were more long ranged combat based and able to be joined into a long dual bladed staff. During the testing she had shown them amazing skill, strength, knowledge and many more attributes. Tony looked at Bruce with a questioning look after she'd left and he replied.

"I think so…"

**During this chapter I was in middle of GCSE science revision at school let's just say you may be able to tell. Yeah this chapter might have been awkwardly written but I tried my best. Anyway show to fan fic some support. Enjoy the chapter? Follow and favourite if you did. Review the chapter with some ideas and everything.**

**Next Chapter: Six turns to Seven**

**Next update: next weekend. (need some time just to get over everything)**


	13. When six turns to seven

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy! In England there was a solar eclipse yesterday and it was really cool. All the birds went silent, it went really cold and dark. some of the younger kids ran around thinking it was the end of the world. I can go on for years about it but onto the story.**

* * *

**When six turns to seven**

"Here's the report Director Fury." Agent Hill placed the beige file on his desk.

"Thank you Agent." Maria nodded and exited the room. He'd been pestered by the Avengers to make this and Agent Hill pulled all the information together. He read through it in his head.

**Name:** Jessica Lobo Amoveo

**Age:** 15

**DOB**: 23/05/1999

**Hair colour**: Brown with light brown highlights. Long in length.

**Speciality:** Sword fighting and stealth.

**Qualifications**: Assassin's guild expert, steel weapon forger, expert dragon rider.

**Powers (If any)**: Transformation into different animals.

**Horse:** chestnut paint, 16hh, quarter horse/thoroughbred, stride 15ft long

**Wolf:** Black, grey wolf, blue eyes

**Human:** White, brown hair, blue eyes, 5ft 9', slim.

**Summary:** Jessica Lobo Amoveo was recommended by the Avengers. The Avengers had the idea when Jessica faced a mythical creature and won. She showed great skill and a plentiful amount of potential during her time spent with Agent Clint Barton (Hawkeye) and Agent Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow). She was able to get within ten meters of Agent Barton without detection but failed in the outnumbered combat. With Tony Stark (Ironman) and Bruce Banner (The Hulk) she displayed a good knowledge of metals and how to use them effectively in weaponry. She is very important figure in her realm, Animalia Regnum, as she is the princess and heir to the throne. Agent Steven Rodgers (Captain America) had also said she had protected her people when they were held against their will in a Hydra base. However she is impatient and has a quick temper. She also does not have a lot of confidence in herself and doesn't take compliments easily. Due to all of the statements above, I highly recommend Jessica Lobo Amoveo for the Avengers Initiative.

Report by

Agent M. Hill

Fury read it all and was pleased with the outcome. He had made his decision.

* * *

Jess was asleep on the sofa in the main room. Pepper was happily tapping away on her Stark Industries Laptop rearranging the files on it to make all organised. Jess's head perked up when she heard the elevator ding. Realising it was just Clint and Tony she put head back on to the sofa and tried to get back to sleep.

"Hey pep, we've got a meeting at shield. The Avengers have to go as well as Pup." Jess grumbled and got up. She then sleepily walked to her room, took off her dragon Onesie and put on her black and white striped T-shirt as well as some tracksuit bottoms and her cyan coloured hoodie. She brushed her hair quickly and was in the main room waiting for them to all meet up. When she got there Clint, Steve, and Tony were waiting. She looked at the clock and it read 11:18.

"The others are going to meet us at the Quinn Jet." Clint announced to the group. Jess sighed and trudged along behind them, eyes still heavy. They all went into the elevator.

"What's this meeting about and do I have to go?" Jess yawned and grumbled.

"Well, considering it's about you, yeah." Steve replied. Jess rolled her eyes annoyed. Great, a boring meeting, with most likely boring people, talking about boring stuff… sounded fun! The doors to the elevator opened up and Bruce, Natasha and Thor were there waiting. In Jess's mind this meeting just turned from hour to a 24 hour session. They all clambered into the Quinn Jet and then took off. It was only a ten minuet flight but as they approached Jess saw a huge aircraft with two propellers on each side. It had a runway on the top and massive glass front.

"Is that thing ok to fly?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, I think, not too sure." Bruce teased.

"Ha ha ha" Jess sarcastically retorted. She rolled her eyes and felt the jet slow down to land on the runway. There were people waiting to hook the Jet down to the runway, they were dressed in florescent orange vests with ear muffs over their ears. After the jet landed they all clambered out and made their way over to a pair of doors. The wind made Jess's ears pop which felt uncomfortable and weird. They got in the stairwell and strode down the stairs. The grey dull walls loomed over them as they proceed down the hallway, she looked at ne of the clocks on the wall and it said 11:30. The seven of them were then greeted by a mass of technology and people watching the world. A man came up to their right. He wore a black trench coat which came down to his ankles, he had an eye patch on his left eye which covered the majority of a three line scar.

"Welcome to the Helicarrier Miss Amoveo." He nodded.

"How'd you…?"

"This way Avengers." He called to the rest of them. They started to walk away.

"I'll just go for a wander then" She sighed. 'Why'd she have to be here again? She'd forgot' her thoughts overflowing with sarcasm. Jess dragged her feet along the steel floor. It made a twang every time she caught the ground too hard. She'd been here for hours! An agent walked by with a clipboard in his arm.

"Excuse me. What time is it?" She asked.

"Erm… 11:43"

"AAARRRGGG!"She yelled impatiently making him jump and drop his papers on the floor.

* * *

"So I take it you read the file." Tony smirked. Fury scowled at him and that was the cue for him to shut up.

"I have looked it over and have agreed."

"Yeah but you've gotta… wait what? Are you serious?" Fury nodded at Clint's question. "Wow that's first time you've agreed to something without us begging."

"I have thought it over a great deal and for a fifteen year old girl, she's got remarkable combat experience and potential. Although we have only seen her in one actual combat situation." They all nodded in agreement. "Agent Hill." Fury called. The woman walked into the room.

"Yes sir" She asked.

"Can you bring Miss Amoveo in please?" She nodded and left the room.

"Well this was a quick meeting then." Natasha sat back.

"She has to agree first. The responsibility of an entire realm, the dark forces after her, the Avengers and her other duties maybe too much for her at the moment. " That statement sent chills all down their spines. Of course she would agree she'd have to, but it was up to her.

* * *

Jess had snuck into the weapon storage unit and was nosing around everything. There were rockets, AK-47 sub machine guns and various other unknown items. She didn't touch a thing knowing that if she did the whole thing might come out of the sky knowing her luck. As she wandered around she saw some sort of ray gun. Jess had only been here about a month but she'd known that this realm didn't have this advanced technology. Her horse instincts kicked in slightly as she heard the door creak open slightly.

"Who's in here?" The woman shouted harshly.

"Jessica" She replied just as harsh.

"Oh I've been looking for you. Director Fury wants to see you." Jess poked around the corner to see her. She had shoulder length brown hair and a stern look on her face. Judging by the attire she was wearing Jess could only guess she was a very high rank.

"Why am I in trouble?! 'cause it was all Tony! Nothing was my fault! It was all him I swear, he was the one who…" Agent Hill gave her sceptical look. Jess then realised that's not what she was speaking about. "Oh… Heh oops"

"Come on." She chuckled slightly.

Jess felt the tension outside of the door. Agent hill was behind her so she couldn't run away. Maybe if the ground swallowed her up that would help. In Jess's mind it was like a tall door into a Vampires room, blood red door frame with a black door and handle.

"He's not that scary" She sighed. Jess simply nodded in disagreement. Agent Hill Knocked on the door and entered. Jess walked in first followed by Agent Hill. Agent Hill narrowed her eyes at Tony and coldly spoke. "See me after this is done Stark!" She walked out and half slammed half shut the door. Jess shrugged looking innocent. She took a seat and felt very awkward.

"Why are you all staring at me?"

"You didn't tell her?"

"You said it was top secret about 2 months ago." Bruce retorted. Fury sighed.

"Basically we are talking about you joining the Avengers." Steve explained.

"What!" Jess yelled in shock. Not in excitement but in genuine surprise. "I erm don't see why…"

"You have shown a lot of potential. Agent Hill filed a report on you and I agreed with everything she said. All you need to do is accept."

"You don't need to if you don't want to. It's fine if you don't" Clint quickly added. Jess looked at her thumbs.

"So what's it gonna be. Would you like to join the Avengers?" Fury looked at her coolly.

* * *

The press were all crammed into the tiny room with their Dictaphones, and note pad locked, loaded and ready for action. Tony Stark had called an urgent conference, last time he did that he'd come back from Afghanistan and he ordered them to sit down on the floor. A bailiff came onto the stage and coughed to get their attention. "No questions until told." He monotonously ordered. The streets were lined with people who looked on every T.V. screen available. Some people even asked strangers if they could come in their house to watch the broadcast. The news bulletin earlier read, 'Tony Stark orders conference on future Avengers plan'. The streets erupted at the sight of the Avengers coming onto the stage. Tony took the microphone.

"So you all are probably thinking we are going to say something serious. Well it is but not dangerous. Anyway we have fought numerous threats to protect the world we live in and make a statement. But recently we had Point break say one of his allies had been captured by Hydra. So we decided to go and help but when we got there most of situation was dealt with by one fifteen year old girl." A murmur was heard through the whole room and on the streets. The bailiff yelled for silence and they all obliged. "Next we had another mission to eliminate a threat to the world. Which we aren't going to discuss at any point. Anyway we neared completion of the mission when a bit…" He suddenly got poked by Bruce who whispered.

"You know Kids could be watching this…"

"When a horrible person had… shown themselves. This, also, we aren't going to talk about. But we realised this was a trap and during this time Avengers tower was getting attacked by something. And this particular girl was staying there as well as Pepper Potts and…" He received another nudge from Bruce he took it as be careful what you say. "One of her friends. The girl took on the beast single handed and killed it. And due to numerous other tests we have performed. We decided to pop the big question… 'Would you like to join the Avengers?'" The tension hung in the air as the press, public, preschoolers and everyone on the planet waited for the verdict.

"She accepted" The room then burst with hundreds of voices all asking different questions.

"Robert." Tony pointed at the familiar journalist.

"Hello, beg me if I'm rude but does she have any unique ability's like Thor, Or Hawkeye?"

"Yes she does"

"Could you tell us" a touch of frustration crawling in his voice.

"She has the ability to transform into different animals. They are a wolf, a horse and a human, of course." They all murmured to each other. One of them shouted up.

"Could we see the animal mutant?"

"She isn't a mutant she is a normal girl! What's wrong with Mutants? Also she doesn't want to be overwhelmed by you lot either so most likely you'll see her in a press conference or in action." They went to leave when another one called.

"What's her name?"

"Princess Jess Amoveo, also known as, Pup"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Richie98 and inugirl2469 thank you so much for favouriting the story. Anyway, like the story so far? Like the chapter? Don't forget to review. If you like the story Follow and or favourite. **

**Next chapter: Meet and greet.**

**Next update: Next weekend or during the week (whichever i can fit in).**


	14. Meet and Greet

**Ok I read a book 409 pages in one day and two hours… I need a life D:. Here's the story.**

* * *

**Meet and greet**

Now a newly fully fledged Avenger, Jess had been getting tons of publicity. Requests for interviews, exclusive pictures and even fan mail. She'd read and replied to every piece of fan mail due to Fury saying she should. In total it took her three days, with no spare time, to get on top of it all. To take the strain off of it all she'd gone to the gym and was practicing her with her dual hook blades. She pretended the training dummy was a dark warrior. All of her pent up stress and frustration was put into the moves.

"She doesn't need a mentor, does she?" He question as the two watched her train

"Yes, not only for combat but as a role model, someone to look up to, and you fit the bill, Barton." Fury praised him.

"But I'm not a phycologist or anything like that. Ask Stark he gets on well with her."

"He couldn't train a light to light up. Plus he's not trained in combat also we would hear more arguing and playing than training." Fury rolled his eyes.

"I'll go and ask her." Clint shrugged. He scanned his Shield card and the automatic doors opened up to the gym. Jess turned to look at him and was panting slightly.

"Hey Kid" Clint yelled and walked up to her.

"Hey" She panted, and then proceed to take a swig of cold water from her bottle of water. "What's sup?"

"Fury wants me to be your mentor and I'm fine with it. We just need your nod and… well, that's it really." Jess though about it. She had gotten on really well with him in the three months she'd been in Midgard. He reminded her of Xavier a lot and they generally got on well together. Like a brother and sister but they didn't argue too much. Yeah they argued about pizza slices, movies and other stuff like that.

"Sure." She saluted him, not doing that since she left Frigga at the Arbor Tree.

"Well erm I guess we start with training."

"That would be a good place to start." Jess said with a sarcastic look on her face.

"You need to strengthen up your form. Be sturdier. Then and only then engage in combat." Jess stood in her usual form and he looked at it. His hand was raised to his chin and his finger was scratching his cheek. He then walked around her and then pushed her. She stumbled a bit.

"What was that for?!" She didn't yell at him but she wasn't talking in a normal indoor voice.

"Proves my point" He held his hands up in surrender. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She pulled out her dual swords and started to practice again. Somehow her swords felt different than when she used them a few days ago. She swung them and half of the left dual sword flew into the wall to her right. The sword had snapped in half and for no reason.

"Well, that just happened." She spoke shocked and confused.

"Yeah… it did" Clint mimicked her tone.

"I'm going to fix it."

"Down the hall, then next left."

She plodded down the hallway with both halves of her sword in either hand. She pulled out her Avengers card and swiped it. The blue arrows on the card flashed and the doors opened. She saw a girl in a basketball vest with the number 7 on the back. She turned away from the gun she was tweaking and smiled. She put down the tools she was using and walked over to Jess.

"Hiya, I'm Jamie. What can I do for ya today?" She smiled.

"Hiya, Jamie, my sword snapped if half. Don't ask me how I'm trying to work that out myself. But anyway could you take a look and try and fix it please." Jess explained confidently. Jamie took the dual swords, the other would be used for reference.

"Sure. Hey congratulations on becoming an Avenger, it must be an honour." Jamie beamed at her whilst looking over her sword. She walked over to a periodic table for some guidance.

"Thanks. It's a great honour but It's kinda stressful, well for a while I've been relaxing. But now it's like being back at my own realm. 'Do this!' 'Do that!' 'Don't forget to do this' it just gets on my nerves sometimes." Jess sighed in frustration. Jamie smiled in sympathy. "It's like they think I need to be reminded how to breath." Jess started walking around the room looking at all of Jamie's inventions. Special grenades, homing daggers and many more.

"By the way, did you use titanium when you made them?"

"Yeah and couple of other stuff. Did you invent these?" Jess asked shocked.

"Yeah why."

"Their pretty cool. I never would have thought about these."

"Thanks that mean a lot coming from an Avenger. By the way these swords are amazingly structured. The sword should be finished in two hours. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine." Jess mumbled completely mesmerised by the equipment. Jamie put the swords in a furnace and sat on one of the work benches. She chuckled at Jess, she was acting like a girl in a toy store. Jess rolled her eyes and walked over to her, she hopped up and sat beside her.

"You like the place so far?"

"Kind of, I heard Jobs are hard to come by in today's economy but I just get offered one out of the blue. Did you have to apply?"

"No, I was the same as you. Shield had raided a Hydra base and I was their weapon repairer. I was a prisoner there. Forced to repair their guns, knives, bows and other stuff against my will. I loved to invent but if I changed one thing they would try the changed weapon on me. Anyway Shield found me and brought me back as a prisoner. But when Loki and the Chitauri attacked they needed more weapons than ever. I helped make Hawkeyes different arrows like explosive arrows and others. They then saw I was gifted and gave me parole from prison so I could work for them at my leisure. What about you apart form the press conference we haven't seen or heard of you." Jamie sighed and looked at her.

"Got captured by Hydra in my realm, got dragged her, escaped prison, met the Avengers, they gave me a lift, I saved their girlfriends and they offered me a job." Jess listed off on her fingers leaning back. Jamie smiled and nodded.

"You know the press would love you" She chuckled loudly.

"Why?" Jess chuckled back.

"You go into the least detail as possible and you give them a straight answer and you're so sarcastic it's unreal. Like if they asked you where you lived you would say…"

"A realm."

"But they would want to know everything about it. By the way when you go to a press conference you need to tell me, I would pay to see their faces." Jess, realising she was bang on, laughed along with her. She jumped off of the table and plodded to the door.

"Thanks Jamie. I'll be back in a bit and we'll finish the conversation. Bird-brain is probably waiting for me, getting is feathers in a ruffle. See ya!" Jess yelled as she jogged out of the room.

"See ya" Jamie yelled back as she carried on with her work. Jess jogged down the hallway towards the training room. She still had her dual hook blades to train with anyway. She rounded the corner and bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." Jess groaned rubbing her shoulder where she ran into the person.

"I think you're getting confused Pup. You're a wolf not a greyhound." Tony chuckled to himself. Jess rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to. In fact I was looking for you, Pepper and I want to invite you to have a meal out with us." Jess was taken back by the invite. In the three months she'd been on earth, Tony and Pepper had basically adopted her as their own child. Tony was a big brother kind of father completely different to her own, more fun, more inclusive and just generally better. Pepper was a calm, level headed adoptive mother, easy to talk to, easy to be herself around.

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Sure, I can't see why not."

"Great! Meet you at five near the weapons lab?"

"Yep see you then." Jess continued to the training room but was stopped when she saw Natasha, Steve and Clint watching the News. The logo flashed up and zoomed away.

"Well here we have it folks! Yet again Jess of the Avengers has turned down yet another interview, by my account she doesn't even exist and if she does doesn't deserve to be called an Avenger. She hasn't done anything for New York, just like that no good masked villain, Spiderman. Who knows, maybe they'll add Spiderman to their roster! What next eh?!" Jess felt like someone who had just punched her in the head and then kicked her whilst she was down. Did everyone really think that about her? She'd done a lot for New York… in a way… not really. She slunk away unnoticed and found a dark quiet place. Her Avengers card shone up but she didn't really feel like talking to someone. She let it ring so they didn't think was being awkward her just hanging up like that. She curled up in a ball and put her chin on her knees. She didn't feel upset, just really sad and felt like she was letting everyone down. She heard someone opened the door and looked towards the door.

"Hey Jess, you ok. Tony called your Avengers card and you left it." Steve asked sitting down next to her. He could see she wasn't in a good mood. "What's wrong?"

"I saw the news report, do people really think that about me? I mean I haven't done anything for this place. You and Natasha went and stopped a robbery last week. Tony stopped some terrorists and I've just sat her and done nothing. Apart from deny interviews and sit on my arse and answer fan mail, from people who only like me because I'm an Avenger, not because I saved them." His face softened.

"One person out of seven billion people think that about you. Yeah there maybe a couple more but anywhere you go you'll find people like that. And Fury wouldn't even consider you, if you weren't good enough to be an Avenger. But people are bound to hate you. You're an Avenger and one that kicks butt."

"Really?" Steve nodded. She still wasn't convinced though.

"Back in my time, I was seen as just an actor. Everyone thought I was nothing in real combat. But I showed them I wasn't just an actor. I'll tell you more about it later. Come on, stuffs going down in New York. Your time to shine."

"Great…" She rolled her eyes and they got up. They swiftly walked to the control room and saw everyone running around. Fury was stood waiting for them both. Fury seemed to know why she was late and didn't question her about it.

"Hydra are on the prowl near Os-corp. We need you to bring back the nuclear weapon they stole. It's not just any Nuclear weapon but we can't say at this moment in time, just don't hit it."

"We're on it Fury." Tony nodded and they all scattered. Jess then remembered about her swords Jamie still had being repaired.

"I need to get my swords"

"Ok, meet me and Nat at the Jets." Clint nodded. Jess ran off to the weapons lab. She wimped her card out, scanned it and jogged in. Jamie was getting her sword ready as she entered.

"Heard about hydra, as good as we're gonna get for now. Come back and we'll sort 'em out. They should stay but try to refrain from using them, only if you're in close combat then use them." Jess nodded at the advice. She grabbed the swords and ran to the top floor. The wind whipped at her but she was used to it, her being in the sky often. The back of the jet was open and she hopped inside. Steve, Nat and Clint were there strapped in. Jess ran to a seat and strapped herself in. The turbulence of the jet taking off took her breath a bit but not enough to hurt her.

The jet stopped and hovered seven feet off of the floor. They all jumped out and stood there in a line in front of Hydra. Tony was to her right and Clint to her left. Natasha and Steve were ready to fight to Clint's left. Thor stood to right of Tony but there was a big gap next to him. She heard an almighty roar and saw a giant green humanoid figure stand there.

"And that's Bruce's other self."

"WHAT?! That's Bruce!" Clint chuckled slightly and nodded. One of the Hydra agents stepped forward, mouth agape, staring directly at her.

"You're that wolf!"

"You're point is? I beat you're asses and you can't get over it. Now give the weapon back or you'll swiftly remember me beating you up with other memories of these guys beating you up. Let's just say you'll need counselling after." They didn't move and scowled at them all and drew their weapons.

"Is that Jessica?" She heard the now gathering crowd murmur. "I think it is!" "Wow she's really cool but young." "They wouldn't have asked her to join if she wasn't cut out for the job." After many more murmurs there were cheers not just for the avengers but for her as well. They chanted all their names in unison with each other. Steve gave her a side glace of 'you see'. Tony got into an attack stance and so did the others after him. Jess drew her swords. Steve readied his shield. Clint nocked an arrow in his purple bow. Natasha drew her daggers. The Hulk cracked his knuckles.

"Let's do this!" Tony smirked.

* * *

**Hey people, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks to pyromaniacwithretard for favouriting and rlapham for following. Thank you so much for the support. I glad you like the story**** Demigod-GallagherGirl****, thanks for the regular reviews! Anyway, if you like the story Favourite and, or follow. Maths Tutor here I come :(. In England it's the Easter Holidays for TWO WEEKS! Whoop, whoop. So there maybe some more chapters uploaded but I have quite a bit of revising. Soooo… yeah.**

**Next chapter: Bringer of the Night.**

**Next update: maybe in the week or weekend again.**


	15. Bringer of the Night

**Enjoy the chapter! :). Here it is!**

* * *

**Bringer of the Night**

Jess and Clint were eating some buttered toast in the towers kitchen. They talked about movies that they thought were good and some which were absolute garbage. Clint dissected Robin Hood's stances and bow control, Jess just sat there, nodding absently.

"Avatar The Last Air bender is in a league of its own for being bad. The story is way off the original, the names are wrong but the effects were descent." Clint shrugged taking a bite out of his toast with butter and jam on it.

"I liked The Night At The Museum the first one not too keen on the second but still, good. Also Fast and Furious series is amazing. If a Bugatti Veyron is in the seventh one then I am literally done with my life." Jess said with half a mouthful of toast. Clint nodded. He was about to talk about the Shrek series of movies but his phone started to ring.

"Barton."

"Agent Barton, we need the Avengers up at the helicarrier in fifteen minutes." Maria Hill hung up the phone. Clint sighed and stood up. Jess gave him a questioning look. He shoved the rest of the toast in his mouth and chewed rapidly.

"Jarvis, get everyone to meet at the jet." Clint called up to the air. Jess got the hint and walked with him towards the jets with toast still in her hand. She was already dressed in her assassin amour and her weapons ready inside her robes.

* * *

"What's all this about Fury?" Tony asked groggily.

"We have tracked down and located a stranded mythical creature. In the springs of Yellow Stone Park."

"And what about it" Clint shrugged

"It's a dragon." He looked to Jess his eyes telling her everything.

"And I want you to tame it!" Jess's eye's widened. He nodded slightly, gaze cold. "WHAT?! Did you not read the dragon book I gave you? It says and I quote 'Dragons can only be tamed by masters and they never revealed their secrets.' They vanished along with the Ucatiums thousands of years ago. The dragon we have are trained from babies. And I'm a level seven rider not ten. Only level tens **train** dragons not **tame** them." Jess stressed to him. He gave her a stern look. She sat down with her head low.

"We leave now" he motion to the Avengers. They all clambered into the jet. Jess obviously looked stressed. Natasha tried calm her down.

"You know we'll need someone to identify the dragon. But it doesn't matter if you can tame it or not."

"But I'll be letting Fury down if I don't tame it and he'll take me out of the Avengers." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You know he's not that harsh, Clint has messed up tons of times and he's an Avenger isn't he?" Jess nodded and she noticeably calmed down. Natasha smiled softly inside. Jess watched the clouds race below them.

* * *

They felt the jet jerk onto the ground. They got out of the jet but Jess just sat there. Steve nudged her and made her jump.

"Huh… What?" She spoke quietly

"We're here Pup." Tony called from outside. Jess jumped out of the jet and onto the soft grass. They walked to cliff where the there was a crater filled with greenery and a part which led to a secluded beach. There was a black-blue dragon with a thick blue aurora surrounding its wings and tail. The same aurora came from the edge of its mouth like fire and along the spines on its back. It was thin and elegant but had so much power to back itself. It crouched on all four of its legs and pawed the ground creating three massive gashes in the ground. Jess took a small intake of breath and backed away.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"Th…That's a Nightbringer Dragon." Jess stuttered. Jess looked at Fury who pulled out the old leatherback book. She flicked through hundreds of pages and stopped on the one with the picture of a Nightbringer dragon. She shoved it onto Fury's chest.

"Is that bad" Bruce asked.

"Err… let's just say only twenty remain and the last one to be tamed was ten thousand years ago. The last one seen destroyed an entire village, because they killed its hatchling." Jess gulped. They watched as the Shield agents tried to restrain the dragon. The agents tried to use a tranquilizer dart gun but after thirty darts and no sign of it getting dazed, they gave up and tried brute force. One of approached it from behind and attempted to grab its tail wing and pin it to the ground. But the moment he put his hand on the dragon, he vanished. They then shot a heavy net over the black and blue dragon, restraining it. It reared up and roared to the sky, making the earth shake. The net got tangled in its tail and it bolted away. The agents approached the dragon again.

"Can you order your men to stop?" Jess looked at Fury as if pleading with him. He spoke a command into a phone and they all backed off.

"How long has it been here again?"

"Two weeks" He replied.

"Have you got any meat?" Jess said sheepishly.

"Get some meat from the cafeteria."

* * *

Jess held the big steak in her hand and gulped. She was more than nervous, she was scared. This dragon could teleport you to the moon if you threatened it in any way that it thought its life was in danger or if it wanted to be just mean. Tony patted her on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine, if anything happens I'll be there to drag you out." She nodded more stressed than before the jet ride. She held in a deep breath and walked into the crater. The Avengers and Fury watched her walk into the clearing. Looking around the crater, she couldn't spot the dragon. It had watched her from the cave it had lived in for two weeks. It eased itself down to the ground, and growled at Jess, making her jump. The net was now tangled in the dragons blue wispy tail. Jess made her way around the back of the dragon. It swiped at her with her claw poised ready. Jess knew that was some sort of warning. Jess got a sword out of its sheath and went over to the dragon's tail. She cut off the weights at the end and gently pulled the net. The dragon bolted from the net. Now free, it turned around and scowled at Jess. She held out the steak at arm's length. The Nightbringer dragon crept up to her and stabbed the fish with its tail. It threw the meat in the air and froze it with its breath. It snapped its jaws, biting the meat. It focused in on Jess and approached her with purpose, a scowl etched on its face. Jess backed up into one of the smooth stone walls of the crater. Tony got up to go and help but Fury stopped him. Behind the dragon, Jess saw the previous shield agent return from his trip to the moon. He collapsed on the ground and other agents carried him away. The Nightbringer dragon looked into her eyes and it sniffed the air around her. It then relaxed slightly. Jess knew, it knew that she was one of the ones that kept her species. It turned around and used its breath to create a bed of ice on the vast body of water close to the part where Jess entered the clearing. It settled down. The dragon laid and watched as Jess started to draw the dragon on a piece of paper.

After about an hour it woke up and Jess was still drawing, the dragon looked up to the ledge where the observers were. The Avengers had gone for some food as well as Fury. Curious, it started to plod over to her. Jess froze as the dragon peered over her should and purred a soft, gentle sound. It fluttered away and found a dense overhang of leaves. Jess followed it and watched as the dragon used its breath to create a pattern on the leaves above Jess. A pattern of shadows was cast onto the ground, it was very intricate and planned out. Jess studied the ground and it seemed familiar, she got up into a tree, looked over the shadows and her eyes widened. It was the night skies of Animalia Regnum. Each realms planet. Earth, Asgard each realm. She named them all subconsciously out loud. Jess jumped down the tree and backed up to get a better perspective. She backed up and knocked into the dragon. She had expected to be on the moon by the time she realised what she'd done, but she was still on earth. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the Avengers walking back to the jet. She looked into the deep blue eyes of the Nightbringer. It was like looking into the infinity of space, stars, galaxies, planets. She felt like she was flying, soaring past other planets, discovering new objects and civilisations she'd or no one else had ever seen before. She let go of the massive breath that she held in from the start of this whole thing. The dragon nuzzled Jess, calming her down. It was late and Jess was starting to nod off. It was a long walk to the jet and she really couldn't be bothered. A light engulfed her and she transformed into a wolf. She curled up under a willow tree and settled her head on her paws. The dragon walked over and curled its tail around Jess and draped a wing over her. Jess looked at the dragon and it told her its name. 'Luna' was her name and only Jess knew it, she felt special. Jess snuggled into the dragons slide and they both fell asleep. In her mind, she thanked the masters for their past knowledge they had given to her.

* * *

"Is Jess still in the crater?"

"Well, she didn't return last evening so I presume she is" Thor replied.

"I'll go and check on her." Natasha walked off. She leaned over the edge to see the black wolf and dragon sleeping soundly next to each other. The dragon looked up at Natasha, it gently nudged Jess awake. She yawned and stretched then ruffled her black wolf fur. She transformed into a human and made her way up to the top of the cliff.

"Hey, I see you did it. You didn't need to stress all that much" She smiled at her. Jess looked down at Luna, who was watching her expectantly. She motioned for her to come up the cliff. As silent as the wind the dragon flew up to stand behind Jess.

"Luna, Natasha. Natasha, Luna." Luna sniffed the air around Natasha and nodded approvingly. Natasha reached her hand out and gently stroked the dragon. Her hand rippled over the scales which were a tear drop shape. Fury approached behind Natasha.

"See, I knew you could do it. Why'd you think I had that food here?" Fury smiled slightly.

"So you did read the book?" Jess raised an eyebrow. He nodded and looked at Luna. She tilted her head like a confused dog and snorted out cold sleet.

"Well, looks like you don't need us." Natasha shrugged.

"Agreed but get Stark to stay, we'll need someone to help Jess get the dragon back to the tower." Fury concluded. Natasha walked back over to the Jet. Then moments later Tony came out and stood next to Fury. He was shocked by how big the dragon was at least nine feet off the ground. Jess had tamed this… thing, it creeps him out the mystical beasts, gods and different realms it was weird to say the least. He was brought back to his thoughts by the elegant snout of the dragon nudging him. Fury held the ridge of his nose with his finger and thumb.

"He said could you help me make a saddle to fit Luna, Please. But without the Please." Jess smiled to him.

"Sure why not."

"Well, we'll be leaving then, Stark, Jessica." Fury nodded and walked off to his own private helicopter. The jet took off as well. There was a tent left with items for crafting and smelting.

"So does this make you a dragon master now or?"

"I am really not sure." Jess shrugged as she watched the jet get smaller in the distance.

"Well… let's get to it!" Tony said practically dragging Jess to the blacksmith tent by her collar.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review your thoughts/ suggestions. Thanks to IceCreamSurprises for favouriting and following :D! And thanks to Abohrition for following! Wow, revision has been a pain. Algebra is the worst thing to exist but yeah all's good! I Promise, to have a new chapter up middle of next week!**

**Next Chapter: Sibling rivalry**

**Next update: Wednesday **


	16. Sibling Rivalry

**Here is the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Sibling rivalry**

Jess and Steve were feeding Luna on the top of the Helicarrier. The wind ruffled their hair as well as the blue aurora on Luna's wing's, back, and mouth. They had a barrel full of Tuna, they threw some in the air for her to catch and then aimed some below the carrier. After the whole barrel was gone Luna came up to them both and nuzzled them. Her specially made saddle and bridle was attached, other than the usual ones in her own realm this had some 'Stark' upgrades as she called them. They then proceeded to make their way to the bridge where the others were.

"Hey feeding time at the zoo done?" Tony asked. Jess nodded. "Well I own 50% of the dragon so…"

"How do you own 50% of a creature?"

"I made the saddle, so someone could ride it."

"Firstly, WE made the saddle and secondly, no else can ride a dragon in this team apart from me. All you do is fly around in a fancy dinner party suit, that is also a magnet for what you call 'attension' at the parties." Steve chuckled and Tony rolled his eyes in annoyance. Just then agent Hill came and sat down around the table with them all.

"You've got a request for an interview Jess it's from the Daily Bugle. You want to take it?"

"No thanks." Jess sighed and looked around.

"Not a publicity type of person?" Tony asked.

"Nah, not my thing I say it how it is and not in a nice way sometimes. I get the princess lecture and then I 'forget' everything they said." Jess rolled her eyes smiling. Steve raised his eye brows and tilted his head.

"That's the same thing that happens when Pepper try's to teach me manners, it's probably catching. Watch out Capsicle." Jess chuckled but Steve just grumbled to himself. Jess could sense something. Her wolf in her was telling at her to take a look around but her horse side was saying to her to stay with her team for safety. Her wolf won over. She jumped off of the chair and the pale blue light engulfed her and a black wolf was left in her place. She sniffed the air. Another wolf. Her ears laid back, she growled and she prowled around the bridge. Tony and Steve looked at each other confused. Agent Hill was already on the radio to Fury. The smell was familiar but she couldn't pin point it. Suddenly alarms went off.

"_VIRUS DETECTED! CODE 1, OVERIDE IN PROGRESS. SHUTTING DOWN POWER…" _

Just then all the lights went off, the engines died and the computers went blank. The light for the outside lit up the room but not a lot. The Helicarrier suddenly started to plummet to the ground. Tony ran to the controls and tried to boot up the backup generator. They could hear the ignition of the turbines outside trying to whole carrier started to tip, leaving people to cling onto various bars. That's when Natasha and Clint burst into the room.

"What the hell is going on?!" Clint stood next to Steve who was holding onto the table.

"If you were listening Legolas, a virus is sweeping through the system and knocking everything out." Tony muttered. The other three looked up as the Black Wolf growled. She sprinted off with a purpose. Her claw clicking, on the floor and hallway wall which she had to jump onto from time to time.

"_SURVEILLANCE BACK ONLINE. TURBINES BACK ONLINE. STABILIZING "_

The Helicarrier jerked upwards to a level positon. The agents on the carrier cheered for Tony, he bowed and absorbed the affection. The surveillance cameras turned on to the only movement on the carrier.

Jess prowled the halls. They stank of a stranger. She could feel the camera watching her but also something else. Jess heard the creaking of the vents. She swung herself around and faced the black and white wolf. His striking red eyes matched hers in ferocity. The wolf transformed and so did she. Jess's legs almost fell from underneath her. Her brother.

"Well, little sis I hear you're an Avenger."

"Xavier… what are you doing?" Jess gasped.

"My duty, I know I need to gather info for a client of mine."

"I won't… let you." Jess stammered.

"HA! You! You're impossible, your annoying, dead mother and everyone in the realm hates you for abandoning them." he said in a malicious voice, with a slight chuckle.

"Don't you dare talk about our mother like that!"

"Our mother? You just stood there and watch her torn to pieces by dark forces." Jess grew angry and transformed into a wolf. Xavier smirked.

"You don't want to this sister." All she did was growl and he transformed into a wolf. Xavier ran towards her and so did she. They locked in combat. He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and threw her up at the ceiling. She transformed and grabbed one of her hook blades and latched onto one of the beams. She pulled out one of Jamie's grenades to cause a cloud of smoke. As a black wolf she jumped into the smoke. They wrestled out of the smoke. His deep red eyes caught Jess's blue eyes. His eyes were usually green. Dark powers, like Loki's mind control power. They tousled and crashed through onto the bridge. The Agents jumped at the two wolves that came crashing through and gave them lots of space, Xavier was panting heavily. A black light engulfed him and he transformed into a human.

"You stupid girl, you should know there is only one way to stop the mind control of your brother!" A voice echoed over the carrier.

"_That's_ her brother?" Natasha whispered. Jess's head popped up and she crouched into an aggressive pose. Xavier drew out his broad sword and readied it. The sun from the window behind caught Jess's determined eye but she looked worried at the same time as if it went wrong it wouldn't be pretty. Jess then sprinted at full speed at him. He raised his sword only to be meet with a wolf on his chest. Xavier stumbled back and fell out of the window with the wolf attached to him. Jess out of instincts transformed into a human. Fury's voice came over the radio.

"Tony's on his way to help you…"

"NO! I know what I'm doing." Her voice hardly heard over rushing of the wind. It whipped her hair and pulled at her limbs. She turned to her brother whose eyes focused on the ground. They changed from maroon red to Emerald green. He then passed out. Jess put two fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly. She saw the carrier sway as the giant beast made its way to catch Jess and Xavier. Luna grabbed Jess and then Xavier. Jess then jumped into the saddle and lifted up the dragons head and headed straight towards the Helicarrier. Luna landed in the large gap in the window and eased an unconscious Xavier to the ground. Jess eased herself off of the dragon to be met by the gaze of the dragon.

"What?" Jess held her hands up and shoulder height. The dragon grunted and looked away in disgust. "You caught me didn't you?!" That wasn't an acceptable explanation for her and she flew off in a mood. She turned to her brother on the floor. He'd attacked her. Not consciously bear in mind but still he's done it. She'd walked off past the agents to her temporary room in the Helicarrier.

* * *

"He's waking up." A nurse informed the doctor. Xavier looked around the room. Where was he? Not Animalia Regnum that's for sure. He saw a man in a black trench coat and an eye patch sat on the other side of the table with a female and male agent stood either side. The female agent had short red hair whilst the other agent had short blonde hair. He then noticed he wasn't wearing his Animalian cape or his usual attire.

"Who are you?" Xavier rasped.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." The man leant over the table. "Why and who sent you here to attack us?"

"I don't know sir." He looked down at his lap. His hands had been bound in hand cuffs behind the chair. His eyes searched desperately for an explanation. "Now, let me ask you a question. Where am I?"

"You are on Earth or as you may know it Midgard. We know you are from a different realm on of the Avengers is from there." He spoke bitterly. Xavier's eyes widened.

"Do know my sister!" He asked urgently. "She was dragged here and I've been trying to look for her!" Fury sat back and looked at the other agents.

"You're sister is fine, minor bruises, but fine." Natasha spat.

"What happened to her?" Fury looked at him confused. Clint finally pieced it together.

"Sir, I think it was like Loki's powers but no recognition of what happened, they've done or been ordered to do." Fury nodded from Clint's assessment.

"So what happened at the realm?"

" Sadly. It was minutes after Jess was dragged from the realm. I had seen my father and he didn't care she was gone. He threw a smoke crystal and it knocked me out for five minutes. I woke up to my girlfriend, Valka, shaking me awake and she was crying. I got up and looked outside. The realm has been destroyed. No green grass, not a spectrum of flowers not even the great Arbor tree stood high and mighty. The sky was Smokey grey and the ground was charred. Dead dragon's, dead shifters and dead mythical beasts lay on the blackened floor. They had huge metal ships with thousands of the citizens being lead on and put into electrified chains. They tried to take me to be prisoner but I fought them off. But my girlfriend got taken in the process. I went to find my trusty dragon but I got taken down by my father and he shoved a red liquid down my throat. That's all I remember. I and Jess usually fought off the dark forces but they came all at once straight after she was dragged from the realm. It's like it was planned. Jess's friends were taken to a prison. i couldn't do anything to help them."

"We can't tell Jess, it could make her lose focus as an Avenger." Fury spoke to all three of them.

But Jess had heard enough, all she'd heard was that her friends and Valka needed her help.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry the chapter might be weirdly written. What you think of the chapter? Review your thoughts. The next chapter would be written better than this. Thanks to Gabriel is busted For Favouriting and following I appreciate it a lot :D. **

**Next Chapter: The Truth**

**Next update: Saturday**


	17. The Truth

**The truth**

The dark Lord had been elusive for all of eternity. Jess still doesn't know who they are. Are they a man or a woman? Are they the strategist type of leader or the type of leader who has the power to back up their statement? She sat on her bed with the huge A1 piece of paper in front of her, she'd drawn out very rough floor plans of the prison. She'd been there many time before when she was back at her own realm. Her mind then drifted back to her brother, he'd been at Shield for a day and he'd been let out. She didn't feel like seeing him, she was happy to see him, but angry at him for attacking her. She knew he didn't know what he was doing, but would anyone be 'sunshine and rainbows' if their brother attacked them? Shaking her head, she continued to draw out the plans for the prison.

"You up kid?" Clint shouted through the door. In a panic, Jess rolled up everything and shoved it under her bed. Everything was still out. Rulers, pens, pencils and all the other stuff.

"Give me a minute! I'm just erm, getting dressed!" She yelled back desperately searching for an excuse.

"OK, OK! I'll leave you to it. I'll meet you in the kitchen." Jess silently sighed a relief and clean everything up in a _better _place than the classic 'under the bed'.

She walked out of her room and walked down the hallway. Clint was sat with someone she couldn't make out. As she walked the stranger turned around and looked at her. Their short blonde hair and his bland clothes stood out in the room.

"Erm hi sis' are you ok?" Xavier smiled at her. Her gaze hardened and she just simply nodded without a smile. She walked over to the elevator and pushed the button waiting. Her foot started to tap as she was waiting for the elevator but she didn't even here it move. Great, they are forcing her to talk to her brother.

"Jarvis, make this elevator work or I will upload a virus into you so quickly you will have 'nyan cat' playing whenever you speak." The elevator _dinged_ immediately and she walked in.

"Where would like to go?"

"Tony and Peppers apartment please." Jess grumbled. She met eyes with her brother once more but looked away quickly. As the doors closed she slid down the wall and sat down on the elevator floor. She felt the elevator surge upwards. The doors opened up their apartment and Jess got up walked in.

"Hey pup, heard your brother's here." He smiled slightly.

"Yeah… Got any food?"

"Here have my toast I'll make some more. I thought you'd be happy seeing him again. It's been three months."

"I've got mixed feelings. I'm happy to see him and he's ok. But I can't get over him hurting me purposely. I know he didn't mean to hurt me and he wouldn't ever think about it."

"I can understand that. You want to forgive him but you're scared of him hurting you again." Jess nodded at his analysis.

"I don't know what do to. Can you help me?" Jess looked at him. It then hit him. She was still a kid. A fifteen year old, mature for her age, but still. He sighed and scratched the back of his head and sat down next to her on the sofa.

"You've just got to talk to him. Would it help if I and Legolas was there just in case?" He asked her. She gave it some thought and nodded slightly. He patted her on the back and got up to get his breakfast. She walked around a bit and looked out of the window. He shoved the toast in his mouth and walked over to the elevator.

"Do I have to sit at a table with him? I'll talk to him but I don't want to be at the table with him."

"Sure, can't see why not."

They walked into the room and Jess meet eyes with Clint and Xavier. She leapt up onto a ledge that protruded out near the ceiling. Jess drew one of her small daggers and twizzled it in her fingers. Tony explained to the other two that she would only talk if she could sit where she wanted. Xavier took a deep intake of breath and turned around and sat down.

"Erm Hiya, you ok?"

"I guess… you?"

"Been better. How's your training going? Clint tells me you're good."

"Fine." She concentrated on her dagger still twizzling through her fingers. "Luna will need feeding soon, so if you've got anything to say, say it."

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't know what I was doing."

"I know" That took Xavier by surprise and he looked up at her. "I know, you didn't mean to attack me but that doesn't mean I, at this moment in time, don't want to beat you up." She closed her eyes and stopped the twizzling of her dagger. With her senses she could feel him stiffen slightly. She jumped down and she saw him pull out a dagger. "But if I must trust you. You must trust me. DO YOU THINK I WOULD ATTACK YOU?! I saw you pull out that dagger!" The other Avengers had appeared but were out of sight. Xavier was wide eyed. He had been played by his little sister.

"Jess, I didn't…"

"SAVE IT! I'm going to look after my dragon and going for a fly. You know how to contact me if you need me." She calmly spoke to Tony. She stormed past her brother, who was running a hand through his hair. Jess stopped and turned her head. "You might as well go back to the Amoveo Realm, you'll be welcomed with open arms. Unlike the person who abandoned her realm."

"You didn't abandon the realm."

"To everyone else I might as well have. I don't even know what's happened there but I can sense it's not good. Well now you've made me angry, disappointed in myself and lonely. So, congrats. See ya bro" She walked off down the hallway into her room and brought out a bag, which was slung over her shoulder. Jess then ran up the stairs.

"That could have gone better." Xavier mumbled.

"You pulled out a dagger, what else was she going to think. She set up the scenario to see what you would do and she got an answer." Natasha scowled at him and sighed. "But I think she forgives you for attacking her." Xavier nodded

"Well I might as well take Jess up on her suggestion. See ya." And in an instant he was gone. They all shook their heads. How could that boy be so clueless?

"That idiotic-! Where to you think Jess has gone? I hope she doesn't do anything stupid." Clint grumbled.

"She's gone to cool down I imagine. I've never seen her so angry, sad and hurt in all the time I've known her." Steve sighed in sympathy

"Well her brother did think she was going to attack him." Clint pointed out promptly.

* * *

Jess glided above the cloud layer on her dragon, Luna. She looked at sky ahead of her not losing focus of it, she was so angry at him she could just, just do something. Her long brown hair whipped around her as they flew. Her face mixed with pure anger and disappointment. She let out a yell and then laid down on Luna's back, holding her head in her hands. Luna purred worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Jess sighed. "Could you try and find a secluded place to land, please?" Luna nodded and looked across the racing land below her. This gave time for Jess to think more calmly and less hot headed. Everything she thought of led to one answer, she then realised. She loved him. Luna started to descend to an apple orchard. The leaves turning golden in the season change. They littered the ground, only a handful of grass poking up through the gaps in the leaves. She jumped down off of Luna and the leaves crunched under her boots as she jumped down. She plopped down on the floor and got her backpack down from Luna's saddle. Jess then unzipped the top and pulled out a wad of paper and writing equipment. "I'm going to get this done. Right so the top quarter of the tower is where their most likely being kept. But the only way in and out is through the entrance, so I'll have to make another way to get down." She mumbled subconsciously to herself. Luna put her head on Jess's lap and her black-blue body was curled around her protectively, but she left plenty of room for Jess to work. Jess closed her eyes trying to remember the prison layout. The prison was there to usually hold dangerous Dark Force members like generals, strong warriors, assassins, those types of people anyway. Jess then realised. It was in her realm! "I'm a complete IDIOT! Why didn't I think about that! I'm stupid!" Luna's head raised looking around in panic. She scowled at Jess who looked away trying to avoid her. Luna snorted and plopped her head down on Jess's lap, harder than last time. "Ouch!" Jess acted hurt. "Have you ever met another dragon like you?" Luna lifted her head and tilted it in thought. She then eventually shook her head. "What about your mum and dad?" Luna shrugged. She then nudged Jess as if to say 'what about you?' Jess looked up, the sky burning as the sun set to give a morning to some other people in a different country. Jess sighed. She hadn't talked about her relationship with her Father in depth for many years. But she could trust Luna. It wasn't like she could tell anybody, she could only listen and offer what support she could. Luna stared at her with her galactic like eyes.

"My Dad never liked me much, but he was amazing when I was younger. Caring, loving, patient. But it all stopped when Xavier destroyed a whole army of Dark Forces that had invaded the town. One shot me with dark powers but I shrugged it off I was only six and was terrified. Then from then on, week after week I was targeted. Xavier took me under his wing and trained me up. Then the assassins saw me practicing and offered me a place. It was me and Bailey, a girl who hates my guts, who were single handily chosen but only one of us could be trained." Jess stopped she didn't want to talk about the other half of her family. Luna nudged her gently like a mother, urging the dragon hatchling to fly off the cliff. "My mother, was very kind and level headed. Any situation even the death of her closest warrior didn't faze her in the situation. She would mourn them later but in the time she had spare." Jess started sniffling. Luna nudged her and wrapped one of her front legs around her and pulled her into near her chest. Jess curled up and leant against Luna's chest. "I miss her so much." Jess sighed and sniffed. She nuzzled her and Jess felt a lightening feel to her, she felt a wave of tiredness falling over her. Jess sighed and got up. She wiped her eyes free from tears but they were swiftly replaced. The air from the flight will dry them though, if they asked then she would just saw it was the wind. Yeah, she knew they wouldn't believe it, they weren't stupid but it made her feel better. She had had to keep a strong exterior throughout anything, but she was literally dying on the inside. "We'd better get back, ey' girl?" Luna nodded and crouched down so she could pack everything up into her backpack and strap it onto the saddle. The plan was finished, now she only needed the equipment and weapons. She jumped into the saddle and they both took off. There was one thing she needed to get off of her chest.

"I love you brother."

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter everyone! :D Thanks so much to DinoPower for following and to Jennifer2299 for following and favouriting. You guys are the best. Review if you liked the chapter, or want to give some ideas for the story :). I went to Fast and Furious 7. It was the best yet saddest film I've ever seen. It's the only film that has made me cry at the end. Anyways, back at school on Monday. Why?! Update may slow down as I have my first exam on May 15****th****.**

**Next chapter: Secrecy is Key**

**Next update: Next Saturday. **


	18. Secrecy is key

**Here is the chapter. Have fun reading. :)**

* * *

**Secrecy is key**

Jess was sat in Pepper and Tony's kitchen having breakfast with Pepper. To be specific it was her favourite cereal 'Cheerio's' swimming in milk.

"Hey, can I come into the Lab with you today?" She asked him whilst they were all sat on at the table.

"Wait, you're willing going to do work? Well, that is strange."

"Hey! I do work! I chose not to most of the time but still."

"Fine, I guess. Bruce is at another lecture thing. Hey wanna help me on the new Ironman suit."

"And on that note I'm off." Pepper half sighed, half growled and walked away. Tony shook his head slightly and looked in the direction she walked.

"Well I'm just going to go… and… Meet you in the Lab." She half ran half jogged away leaving her half empty cereal bowl.

She walked into the Lab and saw the plans for the new armour. Jess also saw the chemicals that would be added to the amour, jotted down on the edge of the page. It would be strong and durable but also flexible. Wait, it was being made of Adamantium? Was this legal? Adamantium was only found in Wakanda, a place she had visited once when her brother meet the Black Panther, the king of Wakanda. He was smart, to say the least and pretty strong. He'd also helped her make her original swords and they added pure Adamantium and he was the one to say she could use it.

"Hey, Jarvis could you repair my swords please."

"Certainly, they should be finished in approximately thirty minutes. Why do you need them?"

"No reason." Even though he was a computer she could feel his electronic eyes staring her down. She sat down on a stool and started to trace the outline of the Ironman Armour. Its sleek design reminded her of an assassin. She then thought about adding a kind of cloaking device, well not where you go completely invisible but invisible to detection by radars. Just then Jess heard the door slide open. Tony walked in, pulled up a stool next to Jess and plopped down. Jess slid the paper across to him.

"Here you go." She said proudly. Then she noticed a smirk on his face. "What?"

"Do you want to build some armour?" He said in a singing voice. Jess stuck her fingers in her ears and made some noises, drowning out the noise of Tony. "You know this wouldn't work right."

"Hey, this isn't my speciality ok."

"Then why'd you want to come in here?"

"Because- Wait Yeah why did I come in here?" Tony let out a loud sigh at her remark. She was looking up at the ceiling in confusion. "Anyway, please explain, oh wearer of suits, how you would make the suit fancier." Her sarcasm flowing into her actions, as she bowed to him, He just looked at her up and down.

"Well, I like the radar invisibility thing but I already have one. Always one step ahead of you, Pup"

"I'd like to see that in a fight!" She laughed loudly.

"I'm better than you think." Tony pointed his finger at her.

"Oh really, so me getting out of the prison before you guys even got there doesn't count?"

"Well, technically it-!"

"Does! See I knew you would understand."

"Some would class this as 'Bullying'"

"A lot class it as banter."

"You're too smart."

"I'm too quick! As fast as a cheetah Bud!" She laughed with him. "Why don't you make like assassin an Ironman Suit?"

"Expand…"

"Well, like stealth, hidden arm blades, erm, very light and flexible. You get what I mean"

"Yeah. I'll think about. Good idea though." Tony patted her on the back. "Right let's get this armour sussed out."

* * *

Natasha was sat on the sofa next to Clint and Jess, who was asleep. She was leaning on Clint slightly, her back facing his side with her legs stretched out comfortably. He and Nat were sat on the black sofa watching 'Skyfall' and seeing how accurate or inaccurate their stances and moves were.

"I wish she would open up a bit more." Clint sighed and looked at the sleeping girl.

"According to Thor, she hasn't opened up to anyone, not even her brother. They still don't know why or how her sister died, all they know is that Jess came back from a mission without her. Her mother, well as you saw is a very hard subject. Apparently, the two were visiting Asgard. Her mother was her to showing Frigga and Odin who were like parents to her mother. But on the way back, something happened. Again no one knows Jess won't open up about it." Natasha sighed and looked at him. Keeping their voices quiet as to not wake Jess up.

"Boy, my life was hard as a kid but not messed up like that. I'm not saying she's messed up but that idiot, Hamza has a lot to answer for!" He growled a whisper.

"You aren't the only one." Natasha grimaced. Jess fluttered her eyes open and let out a big yawn.

"Morning, sloth." She narrowed her tired eyes at him threw a cushion at him. "Bad form." He smirked.

"Really?!" She frowned at him. Jess looked at the movie they were watching and rolled her eyes.

"You guys are really that bored?" They both nodded in unison. She saw his phone on the table and she could resist the wind up potential. Jess grabbed it and sprinted away. Clint almost grabbed her ankle but missed. "HA! Missed."

"Oh, _you're _really that bored?" He yelled after her. She nodded and tossed his phone in her hands. Clint looked to Natasha who had an evil smirk on her face. Jess's face dropped when she stood next to him ready to get her. "Erm, Nat why don't we play catch the wolf?"

"I've never played it. Shall we try it?" She smirked getting into a running positon.

"… Crap…" Jess sprinted away, followed by Nat. She sprinted down the corridors, occasionally leaping onto a wall to get around the corner quicker. She ran down the corridor and into the library. There was a vent near the door and she leapt into it. Natasha burst into the room seconds later. She looked around the room and jogged out. Jess let out a sigh in relief.

"WHAT'S SUP?" Clint yelled behind her. She let out a scream in shock. She slipped back out of the vent, followed by Clint. Jess leapt up to the second floor and sat on the banister. She pulled up the phone and unlocked it. "Hey!" Natasha burst back into the room and stood beside him.

"Who's Catelyn?"

"That's private!"

"Oh, you're meeting her? Can I come?"

"No! Give me my phone back."

"Chill, I'm only kidding." Jess threw his phone down to him. He scowled at her and stuck his phone on his pocket.

"Are we still playing that game?" Natasha asked. Clint smirked.

"Well, I was thinking about quitting but if you want…"

"No, I'm fine!" Jess yelled from above them. They both laughed and Jess jumped down to their level.

"Miss, your armour and both pairs of swords are repaired."

"Thanks Jarvis!" Jess yelled. It would be time soon… "Well after that, I'll be heading to my room, not feeling too good. Anyway see you tomorrow?" Clint nodded.

"Have a lay in as well if you're not feeling too good. Instead of 6.30 wake up 6:31." He pushed her head with his hand, then walked off and leaving Jess shaking her head. Natasha followed him out and Jess stood there and the shock overtook her. What happens if she didn't come back? What would even happen there? Did she map out the prison enough? No! No thoughts like that! Jess glanced outside and it was roughly 9pm. She walked down the hallway and turned to the Lab. Her Avengers card let her in and she headed straight for the furnace. She opened up the door and was overwhelmed by the heat. Jarvis slid the weapons out and armour out of the chamber. They glistened and shone in the dim moonlight as it danced over the newly refined swords.

"Miss, May I ask what you are planning on doing?" Jess sighed and proceeded to put on the different pieces of the armour.

"If I tell you, you can't tell them for about twelve hours."

"Ok"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"I'm going to free my brother's girlfriend, my friends and whoever else I meet who is need of my help. All three are in Animalia, to be honest I'm pretty scared but I have to save them." Jess had finished putting on her armour, opened up a cabinet and saw her assassin armour on a mannequin. She pulled it down and put that on over her armour. She hadn't worn this since her first practice session with Clint, her mentor. Jess grabbed her both her swords that were still sheathed. She crept out into the hallway and into her room, quietly opening and closing the door. Opening the doors to her wardrobe, she saw the backpack amongst the heap of clothes thrown in the bottom. She pulled it out and slung it over her shoulder, putting her arms in the back straps. She crept through the hallway, looking and listening before moving.

Reaching the top of Stark Tower, she whistled loudly with both her fingers in her mouth. Jess heard the slight whistle of wings and turned around. The Nightbringer dragons blue aurora lit up the air around her slightly.

"Don't land Luna!" She said in a normal voice. Luna hovered and beat her wings powerfully in the night breeze. Jess adjusted the back pack and ran towards Luna, who was hovering slightly below the rim of the top of Stark Tower. She leapt and reached for one of Lunas saddle straps. Her hand clasped on one and she hauled herself up. Luna raised in altitude, not wanting to be seen. Jess got her to level out until they were forty thousand feet above ground. The cold air made her shiver right down to the bone. If she did this correctly it would take her as close to the prison as she dared. But if she failed, she'd be somewhere like Jötunheim and not have enough energy to return back. She stood up in the saddle and raised her hands. The blue aura she usually used to transform circled her hands. Jess closed her eyes, due to the pain and concentration. A small blue dot started to appear in the sky. The dot grew into a circle, then a portal. She grunted as she imagined her realm but instead she had to think of what it would be like now. The black unwelcoming sight indicated the right place. Jess collapsed into the saddle and saw the massive swirling portal to Animalia Regnum. "This is it…" Luna surged into the portal before it closed. As they travelled through the portal, they both saw colours not even discovered by Midgard. They all swirled around her as she travelled, especially the light blue colours. Suddenly the colours erupted and both of them shot through the portal at Mach speeds. The land was barren and dead. Suffocated of all its colour. Nothing lived. The sun was as black as the land itself. The prison was quite far away but not an impossible trip.

"Come on, girl"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! The next two chapters are going to be action packed! Thanks to IronTurtle and Eragonshadowblade for Following AND Favouriting! You guys are the best! Follow and or Favourite if your new and like the story. Also review your opinions and thoughts! Not been getting a lot of review but i don't mind.**

**Next chapter: Prison Break**

**Next update: Next week.**


	19. Prison Break

**Prison Break**

She'd been flying now for seven hours. Luna was fine, it was just the fact that Jess had to keep focused on the sky for a very long time. Luna started to descend near to a cave close to the prison. They would both camp there for the night. It was strange being back in the realm she once called home. But it didn't feel like home. Luna landed in the cave and sat down letting Jess get off. She untacked Luna and laid the saddle and bridle inside the cave. Her assassins robes were just like they were when the left, wrinkle free.

"You need to go find some food for me and you girl, please be careful." She kissed the dragons snout and hugged her. Jess watched her fly off to indirection towards the ocean. They would need a fire, she scaled down the mountain to find fire wood. Her wolf senses caught hint of food in the area. The blue light engulfed her and she prowled the bush as a wolf. Her black fur helped her camouflage to the charred grass. The weak, injured deer hobbled through the forest grazing on the berries of the bush. Jess positioned herself downwind so the deer couldn't smell her. She looked to the ground planning her route. One paw was tentatively placed on the ground, increasing the pressure gradually. One of her back paws scraped a rock. She stopped dead in her tracks. The deer looked straight at her. It then started to bolt for the clearing. Obviously to its herd. Jess ran parallel to the deer gradually getting in front with each stride. Speeding up Jess leapt in front of it making the prey animal rear up onto its hind legs. However one of its legs were injured and it toppled over. Jess quickly grabbed the deer's neck, cutting off the circulation. It kicked at her numerous times but then it went limp and passed on ending its suffering. The black wolf dragged the body to a hidden place and buried it in leafs. She felt kind of bad for just abandoning her team but it could have been too late to save them.

* * *

Tony and Bruce were in the kitchen eating toast and making fun of Politian's on the T.V. Natasha and Steve were eating some breakfast, butter on toast specifically. Thor was eating pop tarts that were limited edition cherry flavoured packs from England. Clint was just sat there reading a magazine about guns and weaponry. Tony and Bruce just sat there chuckling to themselves like two children who'd made fun of someone behind their back. Some person called Mitt Romney came on and talked about the economy going down, then went on to dis Stark industries and Ironman. He then sprinted of the stage as angry mobs tries to get to him and most likely do thing to him no one would like to see on public television. Barak Obama came on then and told the world that Ironman was amazing and Stark industries was here to help keep them safe. Steve and Natasha were chatting about past experiences with Shield, Hydra, and all that kind of stuff. Steve mainly talked about the world war and his friends he'd had to leave behind. Natasha talked about how she came to Shield, meet Clint and Coulson and her training in Shield. Thor was just happily eating pop tart and ordering MORE when he'd ran out, Jarvis quickly gave him more.

"Clint go and wake up the wolf." Tony sighed.

"Why me?"

"Because you aren't doing anything." Clint wanted to argue but really couldn't be bothered. He pushed himself up and started plodding over to the corridor. He snatched one of Thor's treasured Pop tarts and ran off, hearing the bombardment of Asgardian insults. He chuckled to himself taking a bite out of it. Walking down the corridor, he was planning ways of how to wake her up. He knocked on the door and waited, then again, nothing. He sighed and punched the door.

"Get your lazy wolf ass out of bed!" he yelled. Nothing. He shoved the whole pop tart in his mouth and climbed in the vent. It was clean and big enough to shimmy through comfortably. He kicked the other vent out of the wall and jumped down.

"You know if you stay in that bed any longer I'll…" The last word was a lot quieter than, the other stern words. She wasn't there? The door was locked, and the bed was left made perfectly, unsettled. He unlocked the door from the inside and walked out to the main room.

"You guys seen Jess? She's not in her room." Tony sighed, he was now making himself a drink, Brandy to be precise.

"J, any clue?" Jarvis was silent acting like he hadn't heard him.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked again sternly.

"Miss Amoveo left twelve hours ago. Her assassin's robes, weapons and dragon is gone."

"Where Jarvis?" Steve asked the AI in a serious tone.

"…To Animalia Regnum."

* * *

Jess had got Luna to carry the deer carcass up the cave outcropping. Using one of her dual swords, she carved out the meat into edible slices. Luna had caught five fish, one for Jess and four for Luna. Jess had picked out the food she need and left the rest for Luna. She cooked the meat over the fire she'd made earlier, not wanting to eat much due to the plan ahead. Luna ate everything not fazed. Jess had gone over the plan with her, and she under stood it perfectly, maybe, probably, she hopped so!

A couple of hours later she woke up and stretched. Luna was still asleep but listening as well. This was now or never. She nervously stood up and walked over to the saddle and bridle. She nudged Luna awake and placed the saddle on the dragons back. Half asleep, Luna stood up on all fours and spread her front legs Jess could fasten the girth up. Then she slipped on the bridle and patted her on the snout gently. She sighed and transformed into a pinto horse and galloped down the mountain and across the blackened plains.

* * *

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT GIRL THINKING!" Fury yelled on the bridge of the Helicarrier.

"We have sent some small dragons to track her down and let us see what she's doing." Xavier gave Agent Hill a screen and she then made it enlarged it onto the biggest screen at the front of the room. It fuzzed and started to cut off but then came up with a pinto horse galloping across a blackened plain in an easterly direction.

"Where is she going?" Natasha questioned him. Xavier paced and then stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Bruce asked with a slight worried look in his eye.

"The prison." They looked back to the screen and the horse was gone.

"She's made contact!"

* * *

She sprinted up to the prison and sliced the two guard's neck on the front entrance with the dual hookblades. They collapsed as the blue blood poured out of their armour. She saw a winch and a weight on the other side. She sliced the rope and was propelled upwards. She then instantly killed the two unsuspecting dark forces at the top. Flicking her hood up, she sprinted down the hallway. An ear piercing alarm was sounded. Well looks like they found the bodies. She heard hundreds of footsteps marching she leapt up onto the wooden beams. She watched them jog underneath her. One of them had to do up a buckle on his armour tighter and stopped. Like a hawk she pounced on him from above and restrained him against a wall. He looked at her and screamed. (Dark forces can't speak or form words only lieutenants and higher can form words.)

"Where are they?" She demanded. He just growled and spat at her face leaving a black goo.

"I don't have time for this!" She slammed one for the swords into the wall making in wobble. It was two millimetres away from his face and he then looked petrified.

"Now I'll ask again! Where are they?!" He pointed one of his shadowy spiky fingers towards a giant metal door. She let him go and he ran in the direction of the army. Taking note of that she jogged up to the door and quickly evaluated it. Aluminium. She pulled out one of Jamie's special C4's and placed it on the wall. She put three seconds on the count down and she ran to behind a thick wooden wall. The explosion rattled the whole twenty story base. She sprinted in to see thousands of warriors she recognised from the realm. They gaped at her and looked at her gone out. She threw a teleportation crystal on the floor. The portal to the Amoveo Realm opened up and swirled.

"Go through and you'll be safe!" She yelled. Without hesitation they ran through. Jess pulled the one she trusted to the side.

"Where's Amani and Zabby?"

"They were taken down there they're the only ones left. The first nineteen floors were offices, training rooms and everything else for training the menaces. After those two no one is left in the prison." He rasped. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Make sure they get to safety."

"Yes ma'am." He then ran off only just before the portal closed. She sprinted down the hallway and smashed down one of the wooden doors. She still heard the small dragon behind her watching her but still didn't try to stop it. She didn't have time!

"ZABBY! AMANI!"

"Jess?" a quiet voice whispered. She ran to the door and with sheer desperation and kicked it in. A fifteen year old girl was curled up in the corner. Glasses askew, prison dregs for clothes and cuts across her face. The girl looked at her and smiled. She leapt into Jess's arms and cried.

"I thought you were dead." She cried.

"Hey it's ok but we need to hurry. Where's Zabby." Amani looked at her blankly and shrugged sadly. "Stay here I'll be back I promise." Jess held her hands out calmly. She then ran off back up the hallway. "ZABBY!" She kicked in every door till she came to a room with Zabby lying on a table. She ran up, examined her, testing her heart beat and pulse. She was alive. Sighing she picked her up fireman style, over her shoulder, and jogged down the hallway. Amani peered out of the door and Jess grabbed her arm. She led her to the main prison room and gently laid Zabby against the wall. The tower started to sway. The explosion had unsettled the ground work, Amani whimpered through fear. Jess sliced the wood in half creating a hole to the outside. She was meet with over ten thousand archers all firing their arrows at her. She dodged them all and slicing the ones with the sword that she couldn't physically dodge. The tower then swayed more. She looked up and then followed the height to the outside wall. She ran to Amani and Zabby and grabbed them both.

"The only way down is up the tower!" Jess panted. And put her two finger in her mouth then whistled loudly.

"What?!" She screamed. Jess transformed into a wolf and picked up Zabby's unconscious body. Amani transformed into a beautiful snow leopard and followed Jess. Jess leapt up to the fourth from last decorative roof and the tower started to collapse. They both ran up the building, balancing as best they could against the falling tower. Jess looked up and saw a figure soaring underneath the falling tower, she then barked at the snow leopard running next to her. Jess rammed her off the building, and threw Zabby off of her back into the air. The unconscious body landed on Luna beneath them and so did Amani who had transformed back to her human form. Jess instantly transformed into a horse once more, she then grabbed the small dragon by the neck and jumped from the top of the tower to the wall surrounding the prison. She landed on two unfortunate dark forces' heads and their heads caved in due to the weight. They charged at her from both sides, she looked behind her and saw the whole building follow her. Then she jumped down off the wall, the small dragon was now grabbing on the forelock between the ears of the pinto horse. She then galloped at full speed down streets and alley ways to where the tower wouldn't collapse in a heap. She stopped inches away from the tower collapsing a blue light engulfed her and she was now a human. Jess collapsed on the floor breathing heavily due to exhaustion. Luna landed next to her and nuzzled her easing some of the exhaustion.

"Hey girl, I need you to take them back to the Helicarrier. Make sure they take care of them both. Then you NEED to come back ok? Amani, did they say anything about Valka?" Jess panted. Amani nodded.

"They're bringing the execution forward to tomorrow morning and it's going to be televised. It's in Falaborma Town." The time was 11pm. To Falaborma town it was at least a six hour trip… on a dragon.

She saluted and transformed into a horse and galloped away.

* * *

**So here's the chapter. How did you like it? Review and let me know! Anyway thanks to trix87 for following and favouriting you're the best! Exams will be coming up real soon and I've pre-written the chapter for when they are happening. Also the revision and homework are taking up a lot of the time. **

**Next chapter: Race against time**

**Next update: Next Saturday.**


	20. Race against time

**Race against time**

It was now six hours since she'd left her friends, she'd taken two rests along the way, but not for a long time. Maybe twenty minutes, at the most it was half an hour. Her beautiful pinto horse fur was matted with sweat from running. But she had to get there. She had to save her.

* * *

Some paramedics waited for the two girls to come on Luna. Shield saw Luna appear on the radar as a green dot. Luna landed gently on the Helicarrier and knelt down so the people could get the still unconscious girl off of her back. Amani just sat there and watched as they took Zabby away, Jess said she could trust them, and she trusted Jess. Luna purred as two members of the Avengers came to see her. One man had a purple costume with his blonde hair poking out the top of his helmet. The other person she knew as Thor. Clint and Thor walked over to her. Clint held out a hand to her and she took it as she was helped down off of the Nightbringer dragon.

"You're Amani right?" Clint asked and she nodded shyly. Her prison rags rippled in the wind. Clint took off his jacket and draped it over her. Thor picked her up and they both walked inside. Her eyes widened as she saw all the foreign objects, strange people, and a man with a black trench coat just stood in the front and was just staring at her. They then turned down to the minor injuries unit and they went through the door. Two female nurses walked up to her and smiled. One had shoulder length blonde hair, the other had medium length brunette hair. Thor put her down legs touching the floor first.

"Hello there my name Charlie, and my colleague here is Sally. We're going to look after you for a while." The blonde woman smiled. Amani nodded reluctantly and looked back to the two people who had brought her here. She gingerly stepped over to the two women and was lead to a room. The Avengers left after handing her over.

"So, first of all we are going to do a general check-up. That's checking your heart beat, blood pressure, any external or internal injuries, etc."

After a very thorough examination Amani had been given new clothes and had been given a shower. They had been a lot nicer than Amani had previously thought. The stories they had all heard from previous years were 100% wrong.

"How's my sister?" She asked slowly in an innocent voice.

"She's woken up and is actually asking to see you." Why didn't they tell her? Mentally sighing.

"Can I see her?" She nodded and was lead to the room. She was alone sat in the bed and her legs were tucked beneath her. Amani walked in and saw her head turn a bit.

"Big sis?" She started to cry. Her usually green eyes turning red and puffy.

"Hey I here don't worry, we're safe now."

"How, Big sis?"

"Jess saved us and now she's going to save Valka." Zabby looked up at her and smiled, her best friend was ALIVE! WHOOP!

* * *

Jess was now on the outskirts of the city and was now transformed into a human. The city had a dark cloud hanging over it and the buildings bricks were red and black. Her dual swords were at her right side, her dual hook blades on her other side, grenades attached inside her white Animalian Assassin robes. She looked down at the crowd of dark forces gathering. Walking then jogging then running down the Alleyway. Some dark forces guards saw her but had no time to react as they were killed mid sprint. She free ran up onto the top of the building avoiding the thousands of dark forces. She saw the enormous Axe man standing hyping up the crowd. Her footsteps immediately went faster.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Helicarrier**

The broadcast of the execution was up on the big screen in the Helicarrier. The staff were anxiously watching. Xavier had left hours ago hearing the news of the execution of his girlfriend.

"Sir it's not too late to send people in." Agent Hill tried to persuade him. Fury closed his eyes in thought. He then shook his head. A voice was heard over the screen.

"_Welcome to the Dark Side Show. Today we are witnessing the execution of the partner of Xavier and sister like figure to the tyrant Jessica Amoveo. Last night there was a break in at the prison. No witnesses were found but six to nine bodies were found dead. Here we see the Axe man striding up the scaffolding. Two warriors are bring up Valka Tabbyson to the block. This is it. This is a proclamation to the Realms that we aren't messing around._

* * *

Jess's feet pounded along the roofs of the houses she pulled out her dual hookblades ready. She heard the screams of Dark Forces who had seen her. She was knocked down into the crowd. Jess grunted and thrust both her hookblades into the necks of the soldiers. Their bodies spun uncontrollably to the floor. They all scattered and she bolted towards the scaffolding. Her vision starting get hazy with exhaustion but she pushed on. Jess leapt up at the scaffolding.

* * *

_... Valka is now being laid down on the block now knowing her fate! He lifts the axe, holds it over his shoulder AND! Wait! SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE! STOP HER!" _The reporter screamed as the axe man feel to the floor in a pool of his own blood. On his back was a fifteen year old girl pulling her swords from his gut. The whole Helicarrier gasped.

* * *

**(As well as on the news report but in video and audio only)**

Jess pulled Valka up and she hid behind Jess. Jess pulled out both her Dual hookblades and got ready for a battle.

"Do you have a plan?!" Valka whispered to her.

"Wing it?" Jess shrugged

"What!" she angrily whispered. Jess sliced to her left at an attacking enemy. She then sliced to her left again, as well as her right. Two enemy's attacked at the same time and she pushed them both back with her swords. She whistled quickly as a horde of enemies rushed at her. She fought them off with grenades, which created room around her.

"Behind you!" Valka shouted. Jess spun around and a wave came towards them both. She dragged Valka out of the line of sight and then realised they were cornered. Jess sneered at them and they laughed.

"Puny little tyrant!" one managed to utter. Suddenly and explosion was heard a hundred yards away. Bodies of dark forces were thrown in the air and so was some debris. They all looked and saw a black and white wolf howling triumphantly.

"Xavier…" Valka sniffed. He jumped down next to his sister and transformed into a human.

"You took your time." Jess sighed in annoyance.

"Valka head inside the building and up to the top."

"Ok" She ran. The siblings could feel the broadcast focused on them. They side glanced at each other, smirked and nodded. Jess jumped up and Xavier kicked her boots sending her flying forwards, into the hoard. Jess started to spin with her dual hookblades slicing a way through the army. Xavier followed her and smashed the floor with his broad sword again, creating a small fissure in the ground. This killed a good chunk of them. Jess turned around to see two cannons aimed at them both.

"Keep 'em busy." Jess yelled over the commotion. She leapt up and ran along the roofs of the houses. Cannons aimed at her as she ran. Jess landed in between the two fully charged cannons, with were still locked onto her. They were now too fully charged to move and were pointed directly at each other. The dark forces started to retreat back.

"They're gonna blow!" Xavier yelled.

"Follow me." The sound of the cannons building up pressure now unbearable. They ran up the same building as Valka had. Valka followed them as they ran. Jess whistled again and was replied with a roar. The wall in front of them smashed open and Jess jumped out and landed in the saddle of the Nightbringer dragon. Xavier picked Valka up in his arms and landed in the saddle as well. Jess commanded Luna to soar up into the clouds. An ear-splitting explosion was heard behind them and the whole town was gone. The only thing left was blue flames and a big crater. She and Xavier simultaneously sighed in relief.

"You ok?" Jess looked behind at Valka. She nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you Jess"

"No Prob." Jess smiled and concentrated back on the sky. It was slowly brightening up and the sun was slowly rising in the realm.

She'd saved Valka and her friends but she wasn't looking forward to returning home.

* * *

**Hope you liked the short chapter, I tried to make it longer but I would have over worked and over written it. Thanks to PartyLikeRockstars and MyFandoms7 favouriting and Lyra Dorea Riddle Potter Black for following! You guys are awesome. Exams are getting really hash. I had to write three essays, one on Macbeth, one on Havisham and comparing it to other poems and the last linking both poems together. In total I wrote about 12.5 pages. Anyway don't expect a chapter next week but I will try my best. Have a good day/ weekend/ week :D.**

**Next chapter: The Fury of Fury.**

**Next update: Maybe next Saturday **


	21. The fury of Fury

**The fury of Fury**

"What is wrong with you?! First leaving Stark tower without permission, Secondly stealing from Shield and Lastly an unauthorised mission! ONLY to rescue three people?!" Fury yelled at her.

"Welcome back Jess, Thank you sir, How was your Mission, I suppose I was alright I wasn't hurt which is a plus, that's good!" Jess yelled back having a conversation with herself. He just growled, his face turning red with anger. He turned around and looked out the large window in silence.

"How did you know what happened." He half growled, half sighed.

"I heard you integrating my brother, I heard my friends were in prison so then I went to get them out, but then I remembered Valka so I asked Amani then she said she's going to get executed. And it kind of escalated." Jess explained herself. "I'm sorry I went against orders but I just… couldn't… sit by whilst they just sat there and… I don't know" She leant back in the seat in front of his desk.

"You will have a punishment but that'll only be minor. But if you ever go against orders again your ass will be out of the Avengers faster than you can say 'oops'."

"Yes Sir" She saluted and stood up. He nodded.

* * *

"So, here's your bags, passport you could be out of the country in 5 hours and- wait? He didn't fire you?" Tony asked bewildered.

"Yeah, but I'm still scared. Fury said a 'minor' punishment."

"Oh. A minor punishment? Well that can be worse than a major punishment!" Clint ran his hand through his hair. Suddenly they heard a girl yelling her name. She ran up the hall, long brown hair in a big plat. He clothes were so much better than when she last saw her. She had a soft pink dress with a slight frill at the bottom. The dress was accompanied with a small white cardigan which had a long tail.

"Jess! You're here! Oh My Gosh, thank you so much for rescuing us! We wouldn't have survived much longer if hadn't shown up!" Amani hugged Jess suddenly. Jess patted her on the back and slightly pushed her away.

"You feeling better now?"

"Oh, yes much, much better! Are you ok, I heard you galloped for six hours?"

"Yeah, I think I'll need a good rest soon though." She said through a yawn.

"You won't be needing any rest soon." Fury's voice came from behind her. Amani hid behind her. Jess sleepily looked up at him. "I've got your punishment."

"Really. Can't I just have like a day or two?"

"NO! You two bring the girl."

They walked down the corridors and saw closed doors as they walked down the hallway. Jess could hear the faint yells coming from where their destination would be. Oh Great! Probably a psychopath in a mood. They instead came to a room which looked nothing like she thought it would be. There was pictures painted on the walls of various animals.

"OH NO! Get Amani to do this not me. Please!"

"What's going on?" Clint sighed. Fury chuckled.

"You'll see." He shoved Jess in the room and two doctors ran out in a fit of tears. Jess stood there waiting. She could see them watching her through the glass screen. She felt a presence behind her and she spun around. There stood a thirteen year old girl with a pink T-shirt and blue jeans. She had a small cheeky smile on her face, her hands clenched and pressed to her cheeks.

"You're Jess right?" She whispered.

"Zabby you should know I'm-"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! YYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUURRRR BBBBBBAAAAACCCCCKKKKK! WAIT! How many birthdays did I miss? Six, twenty, over nine thousand?! Wow, you're old or you got brought back from the past and now we're here talking and you're fifteen but really you're nine thousand and fifteen years old. Here's a Birthday cake!" Zabby grabbed a birthday cake and shoved it into Jess's face. "_Happy birthday to you. Blah, blah, blah. _Happy nine thousand and fifteenth birthday! Oh, oh look at the pictures I drew!" Zabby's speech was that twice as fast as anyone else but none of the words slurred or merged together. She dragged Jess and plonked her down in front of where she would stand. She stood in the front and coughed in a very sophisticated manner. "This is when we visited Mount Kilimanjaro."

"We've never visited that hill."

"Ssshh. Sssshhhh. Sssshhh. You are offending hills and mountains everywhere. Jerry is offended, say sorry."

"Who the hell is Jerry?" Jess asked still picking birthday cake frosting off of herself.

"That wickle mountain over there." She looked at the corner of the room and smiled.

"THAT'S A LUMP IN THE CARPET!"

"Don't listen to her Jerry she's just Jealous." Jess was starting to get impatient on the outside but on the inside she was so happy to see her again.

"Good to see you too." She smiled looking up at Jess.

"What?"

"I said, Good to see you too."

"How did you- just forget it good to see you." She smiled and put a hand up for a high five. Zabby jumped up and gave her a high five. They walked out of the room and were met by the others who were in a fit of giggles.

"What's funny?" Jess growled. Zabby now skipping around the group and whistling 'I know a song that will get on your nerves'. "Well whilst you guys are being stupid I'm going to check on Luna."

"C-can I come?" Amani asked timidly, still uncomfortable with the large group.

"Sure. Follow me. Bird-brain, Stark. Look after Zabby."

"Bird-brain?!" Zabby gasped loudly. "Do have the brain of a Hawk or an Ostrich because Ostriches have small brains but Hawks have big brains. If you DO have a bird brain them that means you can control birds like I-rex in Jurassic World!"

"How the heck do you know about Jurassic World? Even I haven't seen it I'm a billionaire and a playboy."

"Don't forget, philanthropist." Zabby chimed in. Jess and Amani swiftly got away from the situation.

* * *

They walked up onto the runway of the Helicarrier. Most of the jets were landed and ready to take off at a seconds notice. They walked to the quieter side of the Helicarrier and pulled out a barrel of chicken from one of the storage compartments. Out of a small metal, streamlined shelter, came the big navy blue Nightbringer Dragon. Luna walked up to Jess and was about to put her nose straight into the barrel.

"No, Luna. You know better. Wait!" Jess pointed a finger at her snout and pushed it away from the barrel. Luna shook her head and circled away. Luna then started back and looked at Jess up and down. She licked her and tasted the cake. Luna's eyes went wide and Jess was showered with licks. Jess fell to the floor and giggled whilst Luna gave her a bath. Amani was smiling and giggling quietly at the side. Jess, now off the floor, handed Amani a piece of chicken to feed Luna.

"I still can't believe you found AND tamed a Nightbringer dragon." Amani said throwing the chicken to Luna.

"Neither can I."

"You know we wouldn't have survived another week in there, thank you."

"Seriously, don't mention it. You're my family in my eyes. Perhaps not by blood but by relationship." Jess flung the chicken piece long off of the Helicarrier making Luna chase after it.

"The realm went downhill as soon as you went missing." Amani sighed.

"How did you know I went missing?"

"The boys who led the people to you said they chased you. Then Xavier came back on his own and Tynerius went insane." Suddenly concerned about her Dragon and where he was.

"Where is he?"

"He and most of the other dragons left when the battle started to get nasty. There were so many bodies in the realm and the whole army of Dark forces just swept in before anyone could do anything. The assassins were able to get some people out and the essentials they need to get to Asgard from what I saw."

"What happened to you, Zabby and Valka?" Amani paused and looked away. Jess grabbed the barrel of chicken and placed it next to Luna. She led Amani to the edge of the Helicarrier and they sat down on the edge of the runway, their legs dangling below. The now setting sun casting an orange shadow across both their faces.

"We were sat in our room. Zabby playing with her dragon, Zippy. We heard Armageddon, your brother's dragon and knew something was wrong. We saw him run into the tree without you. Zabby caught on first and she dashed down the stairs. Mum was in the garden planting some flowers and saplings. We all looked to the sky and saw it turn pitch black. Then we saw the Dragon Stables erupt. Tynerius was on a War path. He'd thought they had killed you. He killed over a thousand troops of the Dark side and was leading the others in the fight. But there was too many. Zabby grabbed the weapons but we couldn't use them effectively. They just grabbed us three and threw us into the transport ship. It was dark, cold and scary. The bodies of many warriors lay there injured. Mother helped them as much as she could. Then Valka was shoved in and that's when the ship started to move. I was able to look out of the window and saw utter destruction, there was no colour or life. But what I did see was, well… of course you know."

"Know what?" Amani's eyes widened.

"They haven't told you."

"Told me what?" Jess now getting impatient.

"Nothing they must have their reasons." Amani shrugged. Luna came up from behind, loudly not to make them jump and them both fall off. She nuzzled Amani and purred.

"Traitor…" Jess chuckled light heartedly. "Of course. Cupboard love." Luna narrowed her eyes in a joking way. Luna picked her up by her collar and dangled her over the edge. "Ok! Ok! Ok! I get it."

* * *

Later on in the night. Everyone was asleep and safe. Only a couple of staff were manning the security system. Jess stood on the top of the Helicarrier and looked off into the great expanse of space. She had naturally better eye sight than most people and all the memories flooded back to her. The daily late night fly her and Tynerius flew, he day she found him as a hatchling in the widen expanse of the wild woods with Aurora, the pink Skyskimmer dragon. She wanted to safe him, but this time all the factors worked against her. She had no clue where he and the other dragons were. It was easy with Amani and Zabby that was the most likely place where they would be held. Plus Fury had held a threat of losing her place in the Avengers. He was her first ever Best Friend. He listened to her, helped her calm down and they trusted each other with their lives. She transformed into a wolf and let out an almighty howl. Not loud enough to wake anyone up but enough to travel long distances.

* * *

He woke up with a start. The volcano was filled to the rim with dragons. He was the Alpha. What he commanded they did. The volcanos heat was a welcome wake-up call but did that wake him up? He heard another howl. He knew that howl. He flew to the top of the volcano and listened more intently. The blue dragon roared loudly back. A few of the dragons grumbled but a red Skyskimmer dragon flew next to him. The red dragon cocked his head to listen but shook his head. Many inhabitants of the realm they were inhabiting had tried to get close but they chased them away, being careful not to be seen. But with him being the Alpha he had to make sure everyone was fed and healthy. Some needed medical help. Many had died due to their wounds... He missed her so much. she would know what to do in these situations. The late night flights. He had to find her. He was about to take off but the red dragon stopped him.

"Tynerius, when we find her we find the others." He purred in dragon language.

"Yes, then we would be better off, all of us would be. But we are over hunting these grounds. There has never been so many dragon mouths to feed. Harder now laying season has come back around." Tynerius snorted cold air.

"True and we'll have to find a way to transport the eggs."

"Yes, friend. We head out in two days. Stomachs full and courageous enough to take on the whole realm of Asgard.

We will find the Animalians, we will find our trainers. I will find Jess."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Almost didn't upload the chapter but I'm committed. Please review your thoughts, opinions and a chapter idea. Thanks to DarkLight2589 for Favouriting and Following. My first GCSE (The final exams in England) is P.E./ sports. Got revision coming out my ears and people at school have made it a mission to either disturb me and my friends revising or give us so much revision I could supply the whole world with paper. Enough of my moaning it's the same as last week, I'll try my very best to get a chapter up on Saturday but don't expect it, I will upload the next chapter soon after though.**

**Next chapter: I'm coming home.**

**Next update: MAYBE Saturday (Don't moan if not though) **


	22. I'm Coming Home

**I'm Coming Home**

Jess was stood on the range with the black sleek bow. She pulled back the string and the arrow flew embedding itself in a wall to the right of her instead of straight in front of her.

"Wow. You are as bad as you say, no offence."

"Tons taken." She scowled at him.

"Stating the truth." She rolled her eyes and shoved the bow at his chest. She picked up her swords and attached them to her robes.

"These are more my style, you stick to your bent piece of metal and sticks that fly through the air." She waved her hand in the air like she was shooing it away. She played with a knife than was in her hand, throwing it around like a baton.

"Did someone tell you not to play with knives?"

"I forget stuff easily. I dare you to say that to Nat. $10 and you probably dying?" She threw the dagger up in the air as the A.I.'s voice boomed in the towers training floor.

"Miss, There are some people here to see you."

"Really, now?" She hung her head and plodded to the elevator followed by Clint. "Well, what could it be?"

"Not sure kid, maybe an adoring fan?"

"For stark maybe. They know I'm not into the stalker kind of stuff."

They walked into the room and grabbed a bottle of water and sat down to wait for the others. Thor and the others were going to escort them down the stairs to here. The door swung open and Jess chocked on her water at who stood there. Well, both persons made her choke up her water but that one in particular. She stood about six feet tall with long flowing blonde hair. Her white robes curled around her fittingly. The stitching and patterns on the fabric were a golden-cream colour. The patterns were that of wolves, horses and tigers. The woman smiled at her and tilted her head slightly. The person next to her was Odin. His long white beard the icon of who he was.

"Hello, my Granddaughter." Her voice sounded like the calmness of the rolling ocean.

"Erm-"

"Whoa, pup's you're granddaughter!" Tony cleared it up.

"Yes my good sir, technically she and Xavier are my hundredth successors. How have you been?"

"Fine, how have you been miss?" Cadence chuckled at Jess stuttering.

"Cadence is fine and I have been living well." Jess nodded and smiled. "Odin and I have decided to bring you to the Amoveo realm. Would you want to come?"

"Of Course! But only if they can come with me. Oh, Pepper and Jane as well?"

"It would be an honour to welcome Midgard's mightiest heroes to the dimension."

"I guess I will get the food for the journey." Pepper chimed in.

"It won't take too long to get there but the only thing you need is transportation which can travel at Mach five speeds." Cadence nodded.

"Got that. Alright lets up and at 'em." Steve clapped his hands and they made their way out of the room.

They all got up and made their way to pack clothes, and other various items. The room was left empty except for Jess sitting on the sofa, trapped in thoughts. Natasha, now finished packing had come over to her and sat down next to her.

"You want help packing?" Jess jumped a bit when she spoke. "Oh great, you're thinking… what's up now?"

"Nothing just me being stupid." Jess forced a smile. Natasha met her with a raised eye brow and rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She chuckled.

"Y-yep!" Jess smiled.

"Ok now I know you're lying."

"Seriously, it's me being stupid"

"Alright, but if you want to talk just say." Jess nodded.

"Hey where's Bruce?" Jess suddenly remembering.

"Shield wanted to do some experiments but he decided to go out the way instead of 'kicking off' so to speak."

* * *

Jess was sat in Luna's saddle strapped in and ready to go. Zabby and Amani were in the Quinn jet with the Avengers, Odin, Valka, Xavier and Cadence. Jess wasn't paying attention to anything now. She was glad to go to the realm and see everyone. But what happens if they exile her for abandoning them. They would never let her near them again. Jess shook her head trying to stop her wild imagination running away with her. Taking a deep breath she held her hands forward and they started to glow. She released a small ball of her aura into the air and Odin commanded Heimdall to use the energy to pin point the location of the realm.

"So that's how she got through the realms." Tony wondered aloud.

The portal opened up and Luna zoomed through followed by the Quinn Jet. Natasha flew the Jet as close as she dared to Luna, slipstreaming her to get the direction. The others eyes drifted to the outside. Instead of seeing ocean blue they saw a swirl of the whole colour spectrum. Occasionally they saw animals but when they reached the middle, where time seemed to stand still, they saw something they never though a human would ever see. Dinosaurs. Pteranodons (Ter- ran-o-don) flew through the air, their six meter long wings fluttering in the wind. Brachiosaurs' necks created an arch over the jet as they chewed on the invisible branches of a tree. To their right the portal's colours parted. Many small yaps were heard and three feathered dinosaurs appeared, they stood on two legs and had long arms which also had small feathers on. (It's been proven that most dinosaurs had feathers, so don't blame me. Blame science and archaeologists.) (Also this is an Utahraptor basically a bigger version of the ones in Jurassic park. Standing at about seven ft. tall)

"An Utahraptor!" Tony gasped. Its long body stretched up and they yipped. The prey bolted into the colours and the Utahraptor's followed. The colours spread out into a white, pure colour. Their surrounding burst into a reality of a tree house city. The ginormous trees swayed in the wind and the bridges attached each tree to the next. There was little land but it was big enough to place New York in twice and still have one mile left. The land there was however was green with lushes grass and a spectrum of flowers, and right in the middle was a large pool of crystal clear water. Luna fluttered in the wind taking the view and the difference in wind speed into account. The jet flew up alongside and Natasha shouted out to Jess.

"Follow me and we'll find a place to land." Jess nodded and got Luna to fly behind the jet. Natasha turned back to the others in the jet. "Where can we land?"

"There is a large piece of land east of here, would that suffice?" Cadence asked. Natasha nodded and directed the Jet to the east.

* * *

They touched down on the ground and got out of the Jet. As they breathed in the air, it felt different like something deep inside of them had been brought up. They also felt healthier, more energised and just well in themselves. No one was where they had landed.

"Where is this place?" Steve asked.

"This _was_ going to be for the dragons but we have had no luck in tracking them down. We now thing Luna must have strayed off from everyone and waited for them in the field you found her in."

"No I mean this place." He gestured with his hands to the open air.

"Oh, this is the Amoveo Dimension. Most Amoveo generations are here."

"Most?" Tony asked. At this Cadence sighed deeply.

"Many have fallen to hands of the dark. The last three generations…, all have not survived their encounters. Their deaths have either been at the hands of the dark forces or has been enviably caused like a fatal injury." They looked to Jess who was taking Lunas saddle off and giving her food. "Come, I'll show you your rooms." Cadence yelled so Jess could hear. She led Luna over to the Stables and jogged to catch up to them.

* * *

They walked for a short amount of time but then came to the centre of the whole dimension. Jess stopped and gulped quietly. Why had she stopped? _Come on you're being stupid again!_ She thought to herself. Jess then walked along side Clint, closer than last time but not noticeable, she hoped. Natasha gave her a stern look as if to say 'I will get you to talk you know.' Jess weakly smiled at her and they continued on. They came up to a small market place and a large wooden building. They soon noticed everyone stopping and staring at them.

"Hey everybody. We are the Avengers and we are from-"Tony announced. He received a jab in his side from Pepper. "What?"

"They aren't looking at us."

"She's alive?! She's back! Those are the Midgardians aren't they? Does she know about her father? Will she save us?" Loud voices were heard throughout the crowd. Jess getting more on edge each second. Clint and Natasha could see she was going to blow soon and it wasn't going to be pretty. Before they could intervene a voice made Zabby, Amani and Jess turn their heads.

"Well, well, well look at what the dark dragged in. An orphan and her frwends."

"Shut up bailey"

"Bailey?" Tony asked Thor, who was staring down the girl.

"One of Miss Jessica's enemy's. Or as you would put it 'bully'"

"Oh, I see my name has gotten round."

"Go away bailey. And leave me and them alone."

"Why should I?" Jess turned her head. Bailey had an evil smirk on her face. "Why should I 'princess' who abandoned our realm in a time of need. See everyone she's here and ok whilst all of us are struggling to survive." Jess turned on her.

"I recommend you not say that." Jess went to walk away. When she snapped.

"Oh so, you're going to watch us surfer like you did your mother. Sad really, all did was watch as they mauled her to death."

"Bailey that's enough!" Odin bellowed. But she had said enough. Jess was now a wolf in an attack crouch.

"So, you want a fight eh?" An orange light engulfed Bailey and a grey sleek she-wolf stood their smirking. She got into an attack crouch and looked straight at Jess. Jess ran straight at her. The grey wolf leapt over her but jess was too fast and caught her leg in her mouth and flung her numerous feet. Bailey jumped up and charged at Jess. Jess simply stepped to the side and she raced past her. Two other wolves joined in the fight but they were on baileys side, one grey and white, the other a brown colour. One bit Jess on the back and flung her into a stand selling bread. The other raced and pinned her down to the floor. Using her back legs, Jess pushed him off and shoved them both to the side. She caught Bailey by surprise and had her pinned to the ground. Bailey's eyes were as wide as they could be. Jess nipped close to her face.

"Back off Jess." A black robed warrior came out from the crowd and stood beside her. Jess did as told but kicked the grey she-wolf in the chest winding her. The robed warrior knelt down to the black wolf. "That goes against the Assassins code but what she said was out of order. Go and cool off." Jess nodded and walked off somewhere she didn't know, probably to Luna.

"Did you see that? She attacked me!" Bailey yelled to the crowd after jess was gone.

"And we don't blame her! Princess or not no one says that to anybody no matter what they have done! Yeah! You should respect her. After she left, our realm went to hell! That just proves that we need her and she protects us amazingly!" Bailey was looking around franticly looking for support. Even the other two wolves, who had now heard what Bailey had said to her were ready to attack her. She ran away from the crowd embarrassed. Xavier came running out from the crowd.

"What's going on Kira?" He asked looking frantically.

"Jess has been in a provoked fight with bailey." Xavier shrugged and Kira nodded in the direction Jess went and he jogged that way. She made her way up to the Avengers. "Well, let's get moving."

"Who the hell are you?" Tony asked impatiently.

"Jess's mentor. The master assassin of the ten realms."

* * *

**Hey guys, ssssoooo, sorry for not updating but I've had seven exams in one week and not physically and mentally been able to write but this week is the holidays in England! Anyway did you enjoy the chapter? Review your thoughts also I need some help for a chapter idea so leave some suggestions in the reviews. Thanks for favouriting and following DaisyRuthBlack, dream lighting and War Charger! You guys are the best. Look out for another update this time on time! XD**

**Next chapter: Exploring the animal dimension part 1**

**Next update: Either in the week or next Saturday.**


	23. Dress Up, not DOWN

**(Sorry, changed the title, halfway through writing it I switched it.)**

* * *

**Dress UP, not DOWN**

"So why does this bailey chick hate your guts?" Clint asked as Jess was in the armoury. He was sat on one of the beams above the armoury. Jess was making her swords even stronger and agile with the Vibranium from Wakanda.

"Long story short. There was a test on who would become an assassin, I 'won' so to speak. Oh, and her father is in the council AKA Government and a level ten fighter whilst I'm level seven. So all the stuff that people say in meetings, he tells her. And he, also, isn't on my side because an orange is orange."

"I'm pretty sure that's quite illegal." Clint sighed.

"The weird thing was me and Bailey _were_ friends but, hey ho, what can you do. I don't blame her but does she really have to come out with the things she says." Jess stopped what she was doing and left the swords in a stone furnace for the metal to mature.

"Tony and the others should be in the Hall waiting for us. Race ya?"

"Assassin style or boring?"

"Assassin, I suppose."

"You're on!"

* * *

They made it to the hall, sweaty and out of breath but quickly. Jess was in her white assassin robes, as usual, and Clint in his usual shield uniform. The hall was filled with Animalians in their smartest clothes they could salvage or pull together. The Hall was mostly white marble and oak wood. The white marble pillars reached up at least fifty feet holding up the whole hall. The wood was to look aesthetically pleasing to the eye. The wood was mostly used as railings, tables, floor, and decorations.

"Guys, this is a dress UP get together, not a dress down" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well you'd better get better dressed then." Jess retorted with a smirk.

"Someone's got her tail in a tangle" Tony winked. It had been two days since her fight with Bailey and Jess hadn't heard or seen her since.

"_WHAT YOU DOIN'!" _Jess yelled out as Zabby popped up behind her. "Wow, for assassin you let your guard down easily, but hey, if I scared you for real I would be either dead or running faster than Thor to food." Tony and Clint had gone to 'mingle', as Tony mostly called it, with other assassins and geniuses. Zabby was dressed in a dark blue blazer with a pink dress and her long brown hair in huge pig tails.

"How are you Zabby" Jess chuckled.

"Not too bad. I mean you scared me two days ago but all of that is water under the non-existent bridge. Amani should be here soon, I haven't a clue what she's playing at. But you know what they say 'it's elementary my dear Watson!'" Zabby raced off in search of her sister.

"Good luck?" Jess was about to join them when the last person in the world showed up in front of her.

"Hiya sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have said those things."

"Too right! You- I mean sure it's ok. Let me guess you heard them from your dad."

"Yeah. But I really need to talk to you. In private." Jess gave her a suspicious look. Bailey let her to a room which housed many bunk beds. It smelt of sweaty people and unkemptness. It was dark and had a window which let in a minimum amount of light in.

"What's up?" Jess asked monotonously.

"I think my dad is working for the dark." Jess gasped slightly and was now listening intently. "He keeps going on about how strong they are and smart. I let it slide the first couple of times but whilst he's alone he talks to someone. I thought he was going insane in his old age. I did some investigating and- Before you yell at me and send me to the Master Assassin I did it with good intentions. Well, I followed him to a portal, which led to Animalia Regnum. And- he – well, was talking to the dark lord."

"What?! Does anyone else know about this?"

"No I haven't told them. Because if they act weird around him he'll be extremely suspicious but if you're weird around him then he'll be fine."

"I don't know if to take offence to that or-"

"Jess listen I am so sorry for being mean to you and all that clichéd sappy crap but please I don't want to be in another war where most of us die."

"Fine, fine I'll see what I can do."

"Don't tell anyone!"

"Ok-ok fine! You don't make this easy."

"Thanks" Bailey nodded and sighed. Jess walked out of the room and went to re-join the party it was a lot more packed that when Jess had left. To the side of her she saw Amani and Zabby approaching.

"Hiya, how are you today, still in a grump?"

"Nope. No grump. I'm fine thanks. How's you."

"Eh, not too bad miss my old stuff, but can't change the past. Were you just talking to Bailey?" Amani whispered to her.

"Yeah, she gave me some info on some dark forces activity."

"Whoa and you believe her?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Jess? Huh, it could be Ralph from shield he's a weirdo, or it could be balloon boy… the suspects list goes on. Watson, we got another mission!" Zabby yelled in the middle of the hall. Numerous faces turned and looked at the three. Zabby smiled embarrassingly.

"I say! Who let that ruffian in?" said an uptight upper class Animalian. His suit and top hat proved his money and worth in these struggling times.

"I said so." Jess smugly replied. The upper-class man was taken back and just smiled at her. Jess walked off to see Xavier and Valka who were standing with some other warriors.

"Yeah, I'm with her!" She heard Zabby shout at the man behind her.

"Hey sis, how you doin'" Xavier said proudly

"Not bad. You?"

"Eh… works keeping me busy, they've been putting pressure on me." He sighed.

"Don't worry, you're fine under pressure."

"Cheers."

"How are you, Valka?"

"Oh, quite well. Guess what! I've been trained in medicine, so now I can help in battle! Also I've been able to design some more clothes for everyone, with the fabrics we've salvaged."

"That's awesome Valka! Be careful though in the battle field."

"She's in the best squad in the army, so don't worry." One of the solider chuckled. He had dark brown hair and had a bow attached to his back. He was dressed in a functional suit, so if anything did kick off, he could kick butts quickly. "I'm Corporal Scott, nice to meet you. Don't worry, not into the special treatment crap the others give you. I've seen you fight. I would like you to train in my squad. It's up and coming and needs some power and intimidation."

"Really wow. Erm, let me sleep on it and I'll figure it out. But tell me more to sell it to me."

"Well, we're aiming or I want the squad to be like powerful warriors, not stealth or anything, just pure power, strategy and perseverance, like a black op's team. It's not going to be a big group, just five of us. Plus it's kind of a protection agency for you, if we teach you to fight the way we do and as well as you having skills already, we'll pull through any situation. Also I'd love to see the look on the other guys face when you kick their asses."

"Sounds good I may need not to sleep on the decision now. Sure, I want to be an assassin but I want to be stronger in close combat. But will it interfere with my Avenger work?"

"Nope, we may even move to Midgard as observers and see if we can get into shield. See ya soon." The warrior strode off to see a group of three other soldiers, Jess presuming they were the other three of the squad.

"Wow, looks like you got a job." Xavier jabbed her in the side.

"Yeah, my employability levels are good."

"If that's the case you can start paying the rent for the house." Jess laughed and so did Xavier, then he suddenly stopped. "I'm serious…"

"Do I hear Tony calling?"

"Nope!" Tony yelled from the other group.

"Yes I did" She growled.

"You need to get a hearing aid."

"You need to get the hint!" She yelled at him. Jess stormed over to him. "You did that on purpose." She grumbled.

"Me? but I'm innocent."

"Yeah right and I'm a guy."

"Well your physique is manly and-" He saw the look she was giving and made a very wise decision. "And I'm shutting up."

"Smartest decision of your life." Pepper appeared behind him. "Hey, how's your day been, we saw you being a social butterfly?"

"Got a job, said hello to some people, talked to Bailey-"

"WHOA! You talked to her and didn't rip her head off…"

"And you owe me 100 dollars." Pepper held her hand out to Tony smiling smugly. Clint, Steve and Natasha came up to the group.

"Yeah she said sorry, basically, well not in those exact words but along those lines. Where's Thor?"

"Gone to join Odin and everyone somewhere." Natasha shrugged.

"Some random stuff then. I guess Jane's gone with." She nodded.

"You feeling better after a couple of days ago?" Steve asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah not bothered now, she said sorry." Just as they were going to continue the conversation, when the council came up onto a balcony over-looking the crowd.

"Listen up everyone. Tomorrow is the tournament, where we find the best of the best. Everyone is scheduled to join. So, quickly the groups are… Corporal Scott vs Xavier. Private Mason vs Viola," List went on to name two more pairs. "The final match and the most anticipated is… Master assassin, Kira vs her student, Jess."

"WHAT?!" Jess yelped. She looked over to her mentor, in a panic. "I didn't sign up for this. Oh my god I'm so going to fail and be an idiot in front of everyone." Kira chuckled and looked to Clint.

"See you tomorrow, student." Kira bowed and walked away. Jess gave him a questioning glare.

"Hey, you need a build in confidence."

"I know, but that's a master assassin! A master fricken assassin." She whispered angrily. She sighed. "Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what about."

"Well, I don't think it's right to say it here."

* * *

They walked out on to the balcony out of the way from any people. The sun was now setting and the whole ground was lit on fire, as the last of the sun's rays shone their beauty. The faint breeze carried the faint smell of the coming night. The sat on the balcony's railings and face out towards the open land.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I know, you know about my dad. What's happened to him?" He froze. Why hadn't Tony told her? He had specifically asked him to tell her. And that was five months ago. "Well?"

"He- we- erm you know when we went to Antarctica and the thing attacked the tower?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, he was there."

"Is he ok?"

"Jess you don't understand. He was the one holding them captive." He motioned to some people of Animalia regnum. "He's the Dark Lord."

"What, no he can't be…"

"It's true. Who, over the years, do you think has sent the Dark Forces to try and kill you?"

"I- don't know. But he can't be. He used to be a good dad to me but he still is to Xavier."

"Power can make people crazy. They seek more of it or try to destroy any challenger."

"No. He can't be."

"Jess-"

"No. Just no. I'm not annoyed that you've suggested that my father is the dark lord but waiting five months to even mention it." She ran her hands through her long brown hair. She jumped down from the balcony.

"You asked the question!"

"I know! I know. Just let me get my head around it all. See you tomorrow in the stands." She flicked her assassins' hood up and walked in silence, to know who knows where. How could she have been so blind? He had hated her since she started training with Xavier. They'd attacked her time after time and still she was none the wiser. She reached the quick landing pad where the dragons would drop an important person off or their rider would need to deliver news quickly.

"Ty, I need you now more than ever, please come home…"

* * *

**So, yeah. Jess doesn't want to accept that her father, Hamza, is the dark lord. I don't like how this chapter was written, I don't know I just don't like it. Thanks to hellraiserphoenix for favouriting and following, you da best :). Leave a review to let me know if you are enjoying the series, Predict what you think will happen in the next chapter or give a chapter idea. Got a butt ton of GCSE's next week. *sigh* but after those I'm done! Till next year… Always the optimist!**

**?: What's an optimist?**

**What?**

**?: What's an optimist?**

**Erm- someone who takes a favourable view of events or conditions and to expect the most favourable outcome. (Thanks Oxford dictionary) Wait! Who are you?**

**?: Well, that's sarcasm if I've ever heard it. Oh, I'm Zabby.**

**Zabby? You're just someone I wrote though.**

**Zabby: Oooooo! Oooooo! Computer Cookie!**

**They aren't good! *Sigh***

**Next chapter: The tournament**

**Next update: Maybe next Sunday, if not, the Saturday after (Depending on free time I have) **


	24. The tournament

** WARNING: REALLLLLLY long chapter by the way. In total it is 3650+ words and that's just the story. Get some popcorn!**

* * *

**The tournament **

"Welcome to the first annual Fighter tournament! Don't worry we're working on the name but that's not important at the minute! Never have Animalia Regnum had a tournament like this, even numerous people from other realms have come spectate. Now, let's meet the fighters!" The crowd exploded with cheers and screams.

"Can they get any louder?" Clint grumbled.

"Think, they haven't had anything to look forward to since the realms takeover." Steve shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Was Pup nervous when you saw her?" Tony yelled.

"What do you expect she's fighting her mentor? It's like me and Barton fighting Fury. Bittersweet." Natasha sighed grimly. Just then four people flipped down from the sky and performed various acrobatic stunts. One stood on a lower podium. He was dressed in a sleek red fabric fighting suit with a bow and arrow attached to his back. In front of the Midgardians (Avengers) dropped a swords master with a back pack filled with hundreds of weapons. He was dressed in fluttery robes with a shimmery look to them as they flowed in the wind. He pulled out a dagger and it sliced through the air towards the bowman. The bowman quickly pulled out his bow and an arrow with a gold tip. He fired it straight at the dagger. The arrow ricocheted off of the dagger but caused both to fall to the ground. The bowman flicked his bow and it transformed into a crossbow. The sleek black cross bow, arrow already loaded, was aimed one handed up at one of the ropes. It fired with a loud bang and a plume of smoke. Traveling at speeds of 124mph, the arrow cute through the rope and embedded itself deep in the wall behind. A woman quickly, yet gracefully, swung down from the rope and round housed him, barely missing the bowman in mid-air. She was dressed in a jade green ninja inspired suit. They all stood on their respective podiums and waited for their fourth team member. From the top of the stadium, the sun revealed a dark silhouette at the top. The shadow leapt off of the stadium into the inner battle grounds. A bright white light engulfed them and a leopard was left in its place. The leopard jumped from pillar to pillar slowing down the fall. Leopard transformed again and the silhouette landed in the centre of the ground sending off a wave of sheer power. The crowd shielded their eyes. Each master was on a podium with their signature transformation on it. A lion, wolf, ocelot and leopard.

"Now, that was what I call an entrance folks! What do you think?" The announcer sigh sarcastically. "Let me introduce you! On the wolf podium. Master Bowman, Corporalllllll Scotttttt!" He saluted and the crowd cheered. He then leant over to where Clint was sat, which was close to his podium.

"Betcha' wish you have one of these." He smirked.

"Nah, already got one." Clint sighed and put his feet up and the railing.

"On the lion podium, Master Swordsman, Artemisssssss!" He flexed his muscles and the girls screamed. The other three rolled their eyes and shielded their eyes.

"Now that's down right disturbing." Scott mimicked himself swallowing sick.

"This is your dream Scott." Artemis chuckled.

"On the Ocelot podium. The master spy, Caterinaaaaa!" She curtseyed and yelled with a powerful force. The crowd tried to get as loud but couldn't, even with their hardest efforts.

"On the leopard podium, the one, the only Master assassin, Kiraaaaa!" The crowd erupted as she stood there and brushed off the dust. Then she punched a fist in the air and smiled. Everyone else mimicked her and screamed her name. Pepper and Jane also raised their fists. Tony looked at them questionably.

"That's the first time I've seen you raise a fist, without it being aimed at a computer or me." Tony scratched his head. "Do you even know what it means?"

"It doesn't have to mean anything. It's fun!"

"Whatever floats your boat? I guess."

"And now folks let the battles, oh wait I'm forgetting someone aren't I?" The crowd yelled in mock fury. "OK! OK! Keep your furs on. Here are the worthy Challengers!"

"Ooooo. Here comes Jess!" Pepper shook Tony happily. From out of nowhere landed someone balanced on their right leg. With their hands pressed together. They dragged her orange cloak off and their stood a girl with numerous weapons and grenades. Her clothes were quite casual to say the least. Three quarters combat trousers and a long sleeve loose shirt with ribbons down the side. However other than Artemis these swords were lined neatly to her hip. Still on her single leg she leapt up and stood square with Artemis, face emotionless and challenging. Artemis returned the gaze. The young girl threw a knife at one of the trees and kicked it so it fell over and out from inside came a small Amur leopard. The leopard ricochet back off of the girls back and landed behind her. The girl spun around and sneered at the leopard. The girl transformed into a tiger and shouldered the leopard. The shove sent the leopard in the air and he transformed into a teenage boy, who pulled out a bow and fired. He had a robin hood themed dress code but blue instead of green. The arrow landed mere millimetres away and the girl just stood there. Suddenly a black and white wolf burst from the crowd and summersaulted onto the battle field. Before he touched the ground a light engulfed him, he pulled out his broad sword and smashed it into the ground sending a shockwave through the area. Blinding the masters and spectators. The two other apprentices leapt up onto their podiums and waited Xavier flung a dagger to one of the ropes which released platforms and various other climbing equipment. The crowd knew who was coming and got on their feet and screamed. Then from the sky dropped a silhouette, with her hookblades swords drawn, she latched onto one of the poles and swung from it to another. Leaping again she turned and a blue light engulfed her. The speed of the fall made the extra entrails of light to swirl like ribbons. Then a black wolf landed and the ridge of the crowds stand and ran along at full speed. Then Xavier leapt up and chased her in his wolf form. His long strides caught up to her quickly. She jumped from the ledge and down to the floor and charged up a small ball of blue energy. Xavier did the same but with his energy. They then fired the small balls of energy and it caused a small explosion. By the smoke cleared Jess and Xavier were stood on their podiums in their human forms.

After a brief pause the crowd erupted.

"I stand corrected they can get louder." Clint rolled his eyes.

"You have got to admit though, that was pretty cool!" Steve raised an eye brow.

"That was amazing!" Thor bellowed standing up next to his father over the other side of the stands.

"OK, OK. Quieten down folks. I don't think I need to introduce you to two of them but here are the challengers. On the sword podium, being a level nine swordsman, Violaaaaaa!" The girl flicked her long black hair and performed a hand stand. The crowd cheered and whooped with a rolling fist. "Next on the bow and arrow podium, level eight archer, Zacharyyyyyyy!" The boy with scruffy ginger hair shot an arrow into the sky and it erupted into a firework." The little children cheered and tried to catch the small multi-coloured sparks that fluttered down.

"Alright show off." Jess grumbled.

"At least I can shoot a bow." He smirked.

"Point taken." Jess shrugged defeated.

"Next is the prince himself, on the crossbow podium, and level nine swordsman and bowman, Prince Xavierrrrr!" The whole stadium erupted with a flurry of cheers and whoops. Xavier waved and saluted.

"We can see who their favourite is." Viola giggled. The others, Jess and Zachary, nodded.

"And now for the apprentice who is in the grand finale. We love her! The dark hate her! Princessssss Jesssssss!" The stadium shook as the announcer finished his presentation. Jess didn't do anything special, she just stood there and yawned and sat cross legged on the top of the podium. "Now, now. There was originally going to be five but one of the apprentices got sick and couldn't compete. Stage fright if you ask me but I ain't no doctor! Now the first battle is going to be Xavier Vsssssss Caterina!" The two podiums lit up a red colour as their names were called. "Next isssssss Viola vs Artemis! After that Zachary vssssssss Scott! Then for the grand finale! The two most powerful warriors and assassins in the battle against the dark Jessica vs Kira! These matches will decide where the apprentices go on with their training. Let's just hope they don't lose! May all but Xavier and Caterina please leave the field."

"Good luck!" Jess jumped over and hugged her brother. Then ran to join the other apprentices. Xavier nodded after her and locked eyes with Caterina.

"She maybe a woman folks but sure can she pack a punch." An official walked on the field and gave the rules of the duel.

"This will be none fatal duel. When one side is too fatigued or injured to proceed in a fight. Any outside interference will result in disqualification. Caterina you are only allowed to use one weapon of your choice, Xavier you are allowed two. The battle will start when the protective barrier is up." The official jogged away and flicked a switch. Then a purple goo type aura came out from each side of the pillars. The goo then set to an invisible screen. The official pulled his arm down signalling the start of the tournaments.

* * *

The day had taken them three hours to get through the first two fights. Xavier had won his battle by sheer strength of his wolf over the agility of the ocelot. Xavier had won by submission as well, Caterina submitting after an onslaught of attacks, she knew if he carried on she would be hurt badly. Viola had also won her battle but only narrowly. Not by strength or speed but by focus. Artemis was getting way too cocky and tried to show off, fighting with only one hand. If it was a battle of life or death he wold be dead, but he only ended up with a broken wrist. He had to concede defeat after literally being unable to swing his sword. It was going well. They were looking to the future of the realms masters.

"And Zachary is down!" Everyone stood up to see the leopard on the floor curled up in a ball. He had taken a blow from one of Scott's arrows that had a delayed eruption time. It was a new trick he had pulled out for the tournament. Scott helped Zachary up and guided him to the emergency room. "Now folks we're going to take an interval before the finale!"

"Great fight Xavier!" Viola nodded and smiled to her friend.

"It felt amazing. You were amazing your fight. Apart from breaking his hand."

"Yeah, well that cocky idiot had it coming to him." They saw the Avengers walking up to them.

"Wow, you guys know how to fight!" Steve congratulated them.

"Thanks, maybe we'll battle you guys soon."

"HA! Yea-No you would get, oh how should I put it, owned." Tony chuckled.

"And you're saying that to the girl who broke a man's wrist in one swipe." Clint rolled his eyes, then he thought. "Who am I kidding go ahead!" He smiled.

"Hey, you heard about Zachary." Viola said to Xavier.

"Yeah, he's been set back a level."

"Too right!"

"But Scott was being kinda harsh on him"

"True. If that's what he's like, then what's Kira going to be like?"

"Tough that's for sure. I really wouldn't want to be my sister right now."

* * *

"Here we are folks the final battle of the day!" The chant of Jess and Kira echoed through the stadium. The goo went up in the stadium but this time it was gold. "Now this barrier can't be broken! Don't ask me why they are putting it up, they do what they want." Xavier, voila and everyone who had participated in the battles were sat, together, outside the barrier watching intently. "Now Jess is understandably nervous, so let's wish her the best of luck as she comes out." Jess ran out and stood on her single podium adjacent to Kira. The crowd roared. Then fell silent. The official walked up to as close as he could to the barrier.

"This battle will be over when one side is unable to battle. All weapons are permitted and all transformations are permitted."

"Wait, all weapons?" Jess yelled now looking like a deer in the head lights.

"This, is your level nine assessment. So after this you will be level nine in everything apart from dragon riding and caring." Kira said in a calm voice. "Jess, are you ready?" In answer Jess drew her dual hookblade swords and took a deep breath in.

"You can do it Jess!" Xavier yelled and everyone else screamed words of encouragement.

"Let the battle begin!"

Kira leapt from her podium and landed near Jess. Close combat. She pulled out her dual daggers and fought with Jess. Jess countered every move but was backing away towards the edge. She fell off and hid underneath the lip of the pillar. She scrambled like a monkey quickly to the other side and kicked Kira in the back, making her stumble forward. However Kira grabbed Jess's leg and flung her to the other side of the grounds. She landed, dazed near a tall sycamore tree.

"Jess, get off your lazy but and fight!" She heard Zabby scream at her. Kira transformed and leapt into the greenery, her leopard coat masking where she was. Jess ran to the middle sword drawn and closed her eyes. The whole stadium when quite, thankfully. She heard the slightest rustling and threw one of her few daggers which embedded itself into a tree nearby. Out leapt a Leopard and it tackled Jess. As quick as she could, Jess transformed into a wolf and fought back. Kira used her strong back legs to pound at Jess's soft underbelly, yelping Jess pulled her off by the scruff and threw her a good forty foot away. Jess got up and charged over to the undergrowth. Hiding in the undergrowth she heard Kira searching for her. Sooner rather than later she was going to find her. Jess picked up a stone in her jaws and threw it to her right as she stalked silently to her right. Kira went to investigate. Confused she cocked her head to one side and purred a little. Jess leapt from behind landing squarely on Kira's spotted back and grabbed her scruff. Wise to her tricks, Kira reached over and grabbed jess and flung her upwards. Jess immediately transformed into a human and latched onto a thick branch with her swords. That's when she remembered the platforms above them. She free ran up to the one which was midway to the top when she was stopped but something around her ankle. Kira had a grappling hook, hooked around Jess's ankle. Kira then tugged on the string, sending Jess plummeting down twenty feet to the floor. Jess shakily got up but was kicked in the stomach by Kira, winding her.

"Give up?"

"No." Jess sprinted to behind a tree to get her breath back. That's when she felt something wet running down her right side. Blood? How had that happened? _Be more careful!_ Jess scolded herself. Like a light bulb, Jess had come up with a plan. Jess then proceed to free run up the platforms again like last time. Again, like last time the grappling hook went around her ankle.

"I though you would have learnt." Kira chuckled grimly.

"I thought YOU would learn." Jess then like twirling a ribbon, swung her legs creating a whip like motion down the line. It whipped Kira in the face and gave her cut on her cheek, also making her fall face first into the dirt. Releasing the wire, Kira realised what she had done. Running for cover, Jess spotted Kira and lassoed the wire around Kira's waist and winched her up. Dropping down from the opposite side, Jess then sung, feet first into Kira's chest. They both fell to the ground and were out in the open. They stood up at the same time and locked eyes. Jess pulled out her dual swords whilst Kira did the same with hers. The crowd cheered as the two readied their swords. They charged at each other. As there powers clashed a huge shock wave of power visibly shock the indestructible barrier. Kira swung left, right, up, and many hard down swings. Jess countered every move, getting more confident with each swing and counter. With Kira preoccupied with her fighting on her upper half, Jess took her legs out from underneath her making her fall to the floor. She crossed her dual swords over Kira's shoulders rendering her unable to get up. When she tried, Jess stepped on her chest and drew her hook blades. Kira held her hands up in defeat. The crowd cheered.

"KIRA HAS GIVEN UP! JESS HAS WON! SHE'S NOW A LEVEL NINE ASSASSIN AND SWORDSMAN!" Jess collapsed on the floor exhausted and hurting. Kira sat up much in a similar state. Kira high fived Jess and patted her on the back. "Why isn't the screen coming down?" Suddenly an arrow flew straight past Jess and embedded itself into Kira's shoulder. Kira fell back and started to go into shock. The screen was still up.

"Kira!" Jess scrambled over to her mentor and looked her over. She heard the slow clapping of someone who was waiting. "Show yourself!"

"Is that anyway to talk to one of the council members?" Jess heard the confused grumbles of the spectators. Jess's eyes widened. Baileys father, Zane. "Now let's make it so everyone can hear us shall we." He smirked. "Hello everybody." With the screen still up and working he smiled warmly. "I hope you like this battle!" Everyone cheered. "Well this next one is going to be better!" They cheered louder.

"The next one is going to be a battle between Jess and her fight to survive." He transformed into a tiger and charged at Jess. The ground shook in fear as the big cat charged towards her. Jess transformed into a wolf and leapt for him. With his strong tiger paw he swiped her and sent her flying into her podium, cracking it straight up the middle. He placed a paw on her throat and prepared for a fatal blow to the neck. Jess leapt up and bit down hard on his underbelly, making him flip over and flung Jess at the barrier. The blood now poured out of her shoulder but she got up and fought. Now a human, he bellowed darkly "You're stubborn I'll give you that!" He clicked his fingers and two Lepardons leapt from the shadows. The crowd physically saw Jess slump but she was still fighting. The Lepardons picked her up in their jaws and tossed her around like a dog toy. Batting her body with their tails, throwing and catching her in their mouths. Eventually she went limp and the let her go. She flopped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Your great fighter. Lying on the ground useless. And you beat Kira, typical fluke. Finish her off." Screams of horror echoed through the place.

"Jess get up!"

"Fight, please!"

Then something flicked over in Jess's mind. Like the trigger of a gun. Not like, EXACTLY like a gun. Rage, power and sheer aggression. She heard the purrs of the Lepardons close to her wolf ears. Something strange had come over her. Her secret side that everyone has but they should never witness it. One placed their paw on her and she leapt straight for the beast's throat. The Lepardon screeched in pain as Jess dug at his neck. The blue blood was all over her muzzle. The other Lepardon now angered, leapt for Jess. But she swiped at his underbelly with her claws and opened up a fatal wound, puncturing one of his lungs. Jess howled and it literally shock the whole realm. Zane's face went from a triumphant smirk to sheer terror in a matter of milliseconds. He threw one of his daggers and it embedded itself in the ground next to her, his aim dreadful after his shaking hand. Jess picked it up in her jaws and threw it at Zane. It embedded in his arm causing him to cry out in pain. She leapt over to him and pinned him down. The smirk was back. Panicked Jess looked around and saw more dark forces. Kira who had dragged herself to safety was out of the way. Jess transformed into a human out of sheer exhaustion. She looked over to Xavier and the others, and smiled a weak smile, knowing her fate. As they encroached further towards Kira, Jess leapt in front making them pull back. Kira smiled at Jess.

"I'm proud to call you my student." Jess tried her best not to cry as they walked towards her. Suddenly an almighty crash was heard up above.

"LUNA!" Jess screamed. The barrier broke under the force of an enraged dragon. Luna stood in front of Jess and destroyed all of the army with a mere swipe of her blue razor sharp claws. Jess ran up beside Luna and protected her from the weapons flung at her. "Luna, you ready! Light 'em up and stand back." Jess channelled her blue aura into her hands and placed them in Lunas blue shimmering breath. Like fireworks the bodies of the dark forces exploded. Luna caught Jess as she used the last of her aura power. Zane was still squirming on the floor.

"You think this over?! This is only the beginning of the end for you princess!"

* * *

**What did you guys think to this chapter? Please leave a review so I know. What would you rate it love it, like it, Meh, dislike it or hated it. Thanks to Tiryn and Firesidegirl62 for following and favouriting! You guys are awesome! Next chapter, oh my gawd (I know I spelt it wrong), next chapter. I've already written the beginning and I'm hyped. Is it bad I'm hyped about my own stories? Finally my exams are done! **_**Halleluiah sings to the sky in the current thunderstorm outside my house.**_** I think they went okay. Science was a female dog and English was about cows. Literally. **

**Zabby: why cows?**

**Not a clue why just though they would throw it in there.**

**Zabby: poor cow :(**

**Not a real cow.*sigh* you had read something and then answer four questions, each essay length in four hours. It was really fun!**

**Zabby: Doesn't sound fun to me.**

**Sarcasm.**

**Zabby: OOOHHHH. Gottcha!**

**Next chapter: ? (It's a mystery)**

**Next update: Next Sunday! (I'm so excited.)**

**BTW: I saw Age of Ultron… it is awesome. Nuf said.**


	25. Fight for our lives

**OK! Here I am I'm alive, sorry for the long delay! Like last chapter this one is quite long, by quite long I mean 5,500+ words.**

* * *

**Fight for our lives**

It had been roughly a week since the tournament and the events that transpired there. Kira had received medical help and Jess didn't want the medical help. They would just be rough and painful with her, not respect for her injuries or personality. But she didn't go untreated, Valka had given her the help she needed. She used the excuse that she needed to practice the techniques she learnt. With the majority of Kira's wounds healed and Jess in tip top condition, Jess turned her attention to one singular thing. Getting her best friend back.

"I've looked over these maps of the realms and nowhere makes sense for them to go. Jötunheimr is way too cold for them to live in and Midgard- I mean earth, doesn't have the right prey." The dragon rider beside her, who was dressed in his steel armour, stood beside her and looked over the maps with her. Xavier was there to observe and give his comments on the current locations of the dragons. It was kind of a mini-meeting as such.

"What about Asgard?" The dragon rider spoke.

"Enough food, yes. But could they hide from Odin this long?"

"True… I miss Frankie. You've seen her. The amber Skyskimmer dragon." Jess fondly remembered the dragon. The kindest warrior dragon there was but still a warrior dragon. If you touched her food or possession you were lucky to come out with just an arm gone, she did however let people she deemed 'worthy' to touch her stuff. Tynerius, Jess's dragon, had like, liked her at a time but quickly learnt she wasn't into that kind of stuff. She remembered a file on Skyskimmer dragons. _The Skyskimmer dragon is the most common dragon there is in current existence. They congregate in flocks up to the hundreds, maybe even thousands. Their colours blend into the sky's spectrum of colours. The edges of their wings are more aerodynamic than other dragons, being jagged, the tips of the wings bend to the wind and act like rudders. _Jess was starting to get frustrated, not with the dragons but with herself. _I should be able to find them, I tamed a fricken dragon didn't I?_ She thought to herself. "Do you miss Tynerius?"

"Of course I do! Why would you ask a stupid question like that?!" She snapped at him.

"Just asking" He backed away in defence. "I just thought with you having Luna, you didn't miss him as much."

"Luna's amazing and all, but I want my friend back… WAIT!"

"Oh no… I know that look." Xavier interrupted their conversion.

"You know when Loki attacked Earth?"

"Yeah?"

"He sent a signal to the aliens, right. So why don't we create a signal of our own?!"

"Two things. One we don't have the technology and two we don't have something strong enough to send a signal." He sighed in weariness.

"Those two are solved right away! One we have a tech genius right here in this realm and second we have one thing that this whole dimension is here for!" Xavier gave her a questioning look, as if to say 'what the hell you talking about.' Jess rolled her eyes at his slowness. "DUH! The Amoveo Orb!"

"OH NO! You are not doing that!"

"Why?" Jess said innocently.

"Well, if it goes wrong, the realms are screwed and you'll be practically dead. And Cadence maybe I tiny bit annoyed…" He said the last sentence with sarcasm it put Tony to shame.

"Look, Loki tried to take the orb and he got teleported somewhere and when the dark elves tried to destroy it by smashing it, it didn't work." Xavier tried to think of a comeback and failed. "Please" She gave him the innocent look of a six year old.

"…fine" He grumbled barely audible.

"Thanks" She bolted off and left the two men stood there, awkwardly.

"So, had a good day?" The dragon rider, smiled. Xavier gave him an exasperated look and turned away.

* * *

"Sorry Pup, I don't have the equipment, and I don't have the blue prints." Tony patted her on the back with a sympathetic smile. "Good thinking though. I would have hired you, if I hadn't already."

"It's fine." She sighed. "I just, thought I had found out how to find them without spending the rest of my life looking throughout the realms, for something that moves."

"Everyone starts somewhere, look at me, I made weapons for a living till I found out they were on the black market and 'BOOM' Ironman was born." He could still see Jess was down that he couldn't help her. "Why don't you join me and Pep for some dinner."

"What about the others."

"Legolas, Capsicle and Natasha have gone training to beat up dark forces and Thor and Jane have gone on a 'Date' to Asgard."

"Sure."

* * *

They sat down at the dark oak wood table accompanied by comfy looking chairs made of leaf patterns. The food had been cooked by the chefs but pepper had asked them to make traditional Midgard food. The traditional food they choose was Pizza, a roast dinner and for desert vanilla ice cream.

"So how do you like the place so far?" Jess asked swallowing the last of the Pizza.

"It's better than I expected given the situation. Is the real Animalia like this?"

"Eh, I guess. It's a lot more colourful than this place and is about twice the size of Earth."

"So, just out of curiosity, this Amoveo orb?"

"Well, no one knows where it actually came from. But Cadence found it and Odin or his father, not too sure, anyway they said it's like the heart of the tree of life. The only time we knew what it did was when Shyla, one of the early generations of Amoveo's, died fighting the dark forces and her spirit went into the orb."

"Spirit?" Pepper asked.

"You know, the colour when we transform that's our spirit or Aura as we call it most of the time. The colour is hereditary though. Mine is light blue, as you know, my brother's a darker blue, My sisters was a pinkish, blue colour and my mother's was light blue from what people have told me. OH! I just remembered the aurora is out tonight!"

"Aurora? Is that one those mystical things you were talking about?" Jess scowled at Tony as he finished.

"No! It's just an Aurora. It should be out now! Come on!" Jess jogged to the balcony and stopped. Tony and Pepper followed at a slower pace, Tony reluctant. Jess looked at the sky, troubled.

"Looks like you got your date's wrong, pup."

"No, it's supposed to be here tonight! And where's the moon?"

"Well, it is very cloudy."

"Cloudy?" Jess squinted to the sky and a look of horror crossed her face. She saw a warrior across the trees who was looking just as confused. "Hey!"

"Uh? Oh hi Jess, it's Zach."

"Zach? Sorry to be rude, but look it's cloudy!"

"Yeah?"

"IT'S NEVER BEEN CLOUDY HERE!" She yelled in anger. Zach ran it through his head. Then his face dropped. "You evacuate everyone and get them to the main hall, I'll alert the guards!" Jess was about to bolt when Tony caught her arm.

"What's going on Pup?" He sternly asked. She ripped her arm away from his grip.

"The dark are on their way."

* * *

"Quieten down!" Kira bellowed. Everyone looked at her with either a worried, scared, horrific or sad expression on their face. Clint, Natasha and Steve had found Pepper and Tony who had told them what Jess had seen. "Now! We have been informed that the early signs of the dark forces being in the area have been sighted." Small gasps from little children filled the air. "We have a frontline army who are going to slow down the forces whilst we escape to either Midgard or Asgard."

"Who are the frontliners and what will they do?" A man's voice echoed through the hall. Kira sighed before answering.

"They will engage the dark forces in close combat and escape themselves. I need some volunteers though." The three remaining masters stepped forward and so did their apprentices, Xavier then stepped forward but at the same time so did Jess.

"We promised to protect the realm together, so that's what I'm doing." Jess smiled to her brother weakly.

"And it seems we have our frontline of defence." An uproar was heard.

"We send nearly ten of our strongest warriors to fight a whole army?" A distressed female voice yelled. "That's suicide!" Kira ignored the outbursts from then on.

"We have little numbers because we have no dragons and the riders haven't been trained in ground combat. Plus we need the escorts, so if they do get in we aren't in total danger. Cadence is retrieving the orb as we speak. The Dark will arrive in ten minutes. Grab your essentials and get to the top of this tree." Kira turned to the force that were going to attack on the frontline. "If you don't make it, be sure you will go to heaven as a saviour of the ten realms." She gave the signal and they all made their way to the entrance onto the soon to be battle field. "May Monox and Aprisare guide your blades."

"Jess!" She turned around and saw a small bundle running towards her. The young girl clutched the white wolf in her right hand and was dragging it on the floor.

"Elise?"

"Jess, please don't go! I don't want you to go! I'm scared!" Jess knelt down to the crying toddler and lifted her chin up.

"Hey, hey. Listen, I'm scared to alright."

"You are?"

"Yeah, but you've got Annie, remember." The small girl nodded. Jess was trying not to cry in front of her. It took all her will to keep a stable voice. "Anyway, I've got a very important Job for you. I need you to help lead my friend to the top of the tree."

"Well, I've got an important job for you!" Elise smiled.

"Heh, and what's that" Jess chuckled.

"Win!"

"I'll try." Jess stood up and ruffled her hair. A blue light swirled around her and a black wolf appeared in front of her. Pepper walked up behind Elise and took her left hand. Jess nodded at her. Her team mates went to say something to her but she ran off before they could say anything. It would be better for her. She didn't cope well with goodbyes.

* * *

Artemis had them all in the Lobby with no one but them and the eerie emptiness of the place. They all stood like they had been sent to the slaughter.

"Righty, ho. We know what we've gotta do."

"Luna's helping the citizens to move to the portal then she's going to Asgard to get reinforcements." Jess said morbidly.

"Remember, warriors, we fight as one, listen to me and we may get out of this alive. No showing off, no underestimations and no letting them get in here." They all nodded.

"We fight for them…" Corporal Scott spoke confidently as he raised his bow.

"We fight for us…" Zachary spoke determined and did the same with his bow.

"We fight for their liberty…" Caterina shouted with a slight growl and raised her dagger in the air which joined with Zachary's and Scott's bows.

"We fight for our freedom…" Artemis bellowed and raised his two handed axe to join the others.

"We fight for their freedom…" Viola screamed and raised her bow staff to the group of weapons.

"We are the voices for those who can't speak…" Xavier yelled and raised his broad sword.

"We are the fighters who protect them all" Jess yelled equally as loud and raised one of her dual hookblades.

* * *

Luna had joined in with escorting the inhabitants of the dimension to the portal and through the portal, mainly transporting the elderly, very young or injured, after that she'd dashed off to Asgard to get reinforcements. Clint, Natasha and Steve had as little training as possible but where still helping escort them. All the inhabitants were at the top waiting for the portal to open.

"It'll take about an hour." Kira mumbled and she looked to Cadence. "I should be down there with them."

"We need you Kira. It may sound bad but you are like the ruler of this realm now!" As they waited they watched as the battle was about to begin.

The ground turned dark as the Dark made their way towards the line of trees. The birds flew away from them and if they were too slow, dropped to the floor dead. There were more than previously estimated. Fifty odd Lepardons and a thousand men. One man stood above them all though, on a podium of sorts made of dead bodies. Midgardians, Animalians and Asgardians.

"Ah, The Amoveo dimension-"Wait… Jess knew that voice. Jess looked to Xavier instantly and he gave her a grim nod. It was Hamza. "The realm that protects an orb. Oh look at what we have here? My two dearest children. My brave son Xavier and oh, it's on the tip of my tongue. AH! Jessica that's it! Wow, I thought you were dead. But no, seems like Zane can't even do the simplest of Jobs. Oh well. Let's get this started, I've got to meet my fiancé soon. Oh yeah and I replaced your mother."

"Don't talk about one of our great rulers like that! This is your last chance Hamza! Leave!" Artemis was then covered in a golden light and a lion jumped in amongst the ranks. "Wait for my signal." He growled at them in his Lion form. His great mane showing his strength. Viola stood next to him in her Tiger form, her black stripes showing her slim but powerful physique. Corporal Scott's wolf form showed his speed and agility, his grey fur and white underbelly sleek and lean. Zackary stood next to him in his leopard form, his white fur with black spots emphasised on his speed and stamina. Caterina's Ocelot form showed her small size and flexibility, her spots breaking up her image. Xavier's black and white wolf form had a thin, fast physique and it showed his strengths. And stood next to him, Jess, her slim black wolf form showed her strength and stamina. They were ready.

"Oh I intend to, with everyone as either slaves or their blood on my bare hands! Attack!" Hamza yelled to his army. They charged at full speed. They were approximately half a mile away. The Lepardons, surged forward, their strides being about twenty feet long. Their long black cat like bodies, with claws as long as butcher knifes and tails as sharp as a sharks tooth. Artemis just sat and watched as they charged straight towards them. Hamza and the second wave had still yet to move. Closer and closer they got. Artemis roared and sprinted forward. The others followed close on his heels. They were going to collide. He grunted at Jess and Viola.

"Go and take 'em out!" Artemis and Caterina opened up a gap for the two apprentices to charge through. Viola and Jess ran side by side then split in two. The front line of Lepardons split into two equal groups and chased after them. Jess sprinted to the right, as Viola ran to left her tail helping her steer. Jess continued to run to a tall tree. Using her moves that she learnt when she first fought one on Midgard, she ran straight to the tree and did a backflip off of it. Four of the Lepardons ran straight into the tree and were dazed. She then turned her attention to the one who were ok. She transformed into a human and drew her dual swords. She had a plan, Get rid of their tail, legs, then strike them in the chest. The first lunged at her, claws ready. With quick thinking she held up her sword and let the Lepardons do the damage to himself. The blue blood spilled from his stomach and he shuddered to death. One down ten more to go… great. Jess then charged at the Lepardons.

* * *

The fighting had been vicious and hard. Jess had defeated her enemies but she couldn't stop. There were over a thousand dark force troops out there. She was about to join the fray when she saw about twenty running into the tree. Jess transformed into a wolf sprinted after them. As she entered she heard the screams of people. Mid run she transformed into a human and drew her swords. The troops reminded her a human with a porcupine back, painted black with red eyes, three sharp fingers and a three sharp toes. She twisted her swords so they were blades facing outwards and she put them out in front of her. She latched both hookblades swords around the neck of two dark forces and propelled herself forward, killing them in the process. She landed in the thick of the dark forces attack. She felt a presence behind her.

"Though I would let you have all the fun kid?" Clint smiled beside her. His eyes were immediately drawn to the dark forces. "How do we get rid of these guys?"

"Metal and light." Jess panted. "And their vitals. Heart, lungs, arteries." Jess threw some daggers at them and they collapsed on the ground, dead. Steve and Natasha soon joined in. "Fight them with swords, and metal. Bullets may work." Jess sliced three more of their throats whilst talking. There was now only about ten left.

"We got everything here. Go!" Jess was about to run when Tony grabbed her arm.

"What Tony? I've gotta go."

"This'll only take me a second. Just. Erm… I see you like a daughter and it's hard to see you out there and fight without anyone helping you. I know Pep see's you like a daughter and we've always wanted kids, and if I had a girl it would be like you. Smart, natural leader and stubborn." Jess hugged him.

"If I could chose a father I would have choose you. See ya soon." She smiled and leapt off the balcony into the hall below.

"Stark, grab a sword and swing!" Natasha yelled.

* * *

Outside was getting worse. The second wave had come and they were getting closer to the tree. Caterina was badly injured with three spears protruding through her chest, but she was still fighting. Artemis was in a good state of health but the battle had left many marks on him. Scott had half a sword in his shoulder, the bleeding had slowed down but left a nasty mark. The apprentices were better off but not much. Jess knew what she had to do.

"Viola, Zachary, Xavier take to the field and I'll join you. Artemis, Caterina and Scott guard the entrance to the tree." They nodded and stood their ground. "We'll push them back." The four apprentices stood in front of their mentors and prepared to charge. They began to charge and they pushed the dark back further, and further. Bombs and grenades were thrown creating space between the realms inhabitants and them. Until the Dark charged back and they charged hard. In one go they had physically pushed them back to the tree. "We're getting nowhere."

"Let's charge the place!" A voice called out from the dark forces side. The seven fighters got ready for the attack but it never came. The Dark forces seemed to cower away from something. The clang off the persons amour echoed throughout the battle field as they walked down the make shift isle. His red cape fluttering in the slight breeze.

"Well, I'm actually impressed you survived _this_ long. Alas, surviving is a short term answer, to a long term problem." The voice broke the eerie silence. Hamza.

Artemis's hackles on his lion forms neck rose instantly. His claws unsheathed in anger and fear. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're really that dumb? I would have expected it from an ostrich, but a lion?" Hamza visibly rolled his eyes in annoyance. He then noticed his unsheathed claws. "You really expect to fight me? Ha! You're kidding? You are kidding, right?" Artemis began to flex his claws and get into an attack crouch. "Just because you have a dust particle of greatness from the gods doesn't mean you are one." Without another word Artemis leapt at Hamza. As quick as anyone has ever seen, Hamza transformed into a thin black panther. Hamza quickly and agilely dodged the attack and landed to the side of Artemis. Hamza raised his paw with razor sharp claws and aimed for Artemis's chest and stomach. An almighty roar of pain was heard throughout the whole realm and Artemis collapsed to the ground. Blood circled the ground around him and soaked his beautiful golden coat.

"He'll be ok! This is the first out of three lives he's lost!" Xavier whispered to the group. Hamza sat there with his paws in front of him looking down at Artemis's body. They waited in anticipation, as Artemis lay there, motionless. He shuddered and his chest stopped rising as he lost his first life. He gasped again and pawed the ground in pain. But he didn't get up. His body shuddered and again lay motionless on the red floor. His head snapped up and he gasped like he was drowning. His tail lashed out furiously and his head collapsed again. This time he didn't get up. Gasps were heard from the top of the tree near the portal. He'd just killed a master swordsman with all three lives intact, in one swoop. Viola's face was a mix between shock, anger and sadness.

"Charge the castle!"

"No!" Hamza yelled to his lieutenant. "I want to see how much my daughter has learnt in those fifteen years of her life."

"You've learnt nothing in forty years of your life, father." Jess said with a quivery, shaky tone to her voice.

"Oh is that so. Let's make a wager. If you win we leave. If I kill you we kill the rest of them. Oh, and like you I too now have two transformations." A red light engulfed Hamza and there stood a brown wolf, a blue light engulfed Jess and a black wolf stood where she was. The size difference was quite a lot. Jess was smaller, being a female and younger, but Hamza was big for a male wolf, his strong and sleek posture showing his strong muscles and agile limbs. They stared at each other for a good minute, when at the same exact time they launched at each other. The crossed paths in mid-air and dragged their jaws along their opponents side. Blood plastering the ground around them. They circled around again and then they launched at each other again. More blood was spilled, blow after blow. Hamza caught Jess in Mid-air and threw her straight onto the ground. Jess got up shakily but Hamza bit down on her chest making her fly backwards. Her body skidded along the ground, leaving a trail of blood. Hamza put his paw and her throat and bit down hard on her stomach. Jess was able to reach up and bit his underbelly weakly. He howled and back up. Jess collapsed on the ground. He stumbled to the floor hurt but quickly got up and shook off the pain. He was shocked this girl had been able to inflict pain onto him and still be able to fight, he blocked out the thought and got back to the matter at hand. "This is what happens to those who fight for anyone against the dark." He transformed in to a human and grabbed the wolf by the neck with his hands and started to strangle her. She shrieked in pain and swiped her claws at him. He was going to kill his daughter. His own flesh and blood. After a long struggle, her body went limp in his hands. "Hahaha!" He threw her wolf body into the water.

"JESS!" Xavier screamed. "I hate you, you freak!"

"Wow, harsh words." He rolled his eyes. "I AM THE AMAVEO SLAYER!" Thousands of bolts of lightning struck around the pool of water.

* * *

I felt the sudden shock of the cold water. The cold, cold water. I opened my eyes slightly for them only to sting from the cold. It quickly soaked through my fur to my skin. I could feel my fur trying to flow upwards as my body plunged deeper. I saw lose parts of fur from the previous fight float up to the surface. My neck was still sore from where _he_ had gripped me. How much longer would I live for? How much long will they be safe? If I die, they die too. Well, not right away, they'll live for about ten years at the most. If I die will I see my mother and sister again? I suddenly felt my lungs clawing for air and my mouth clamping shut, stopping me from breathing water in. I began to close my eyes and give up the last of my air, when I saw a faint blue glow heading straight towards me at great speeds.

* * *

Hamza stood in the middle of the battle ground screaming in joy to the heavens, as the inhabitants of the realm had been brought down to the ground ready for transportation. The bloody battlefield where he and his daughter fought was now the scene of a mass gathering. "Midgard will pay high for you five." He chuckled loudly at Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint and Pepper. He turned to the Animalians. "Look at you all! Though you could get away from me, the dark Lord, Next in line for the God of Darkness's throne. In at least ten years my reinforcements will have joined me to take over the ten realms, no one will-"He was stopped by the water erupting in a gigantic wave of water. He turned instantly and his face dropped, defeated. There, hovering in mid-air was the one thing that balanced the odds, the heat from its enormous body, evaporated the water creating steam. Its faint blue aurora wrapped around its Skyskimmer dragon wings and the flames from its mouth whipped in anger. Its tail ready to swipe away attackers and flailing agitatedly. Its wings pounding strongly. Jess who was now a human opened her eyes slowly and instantly they were widen open.

"Tynerius?!" Jess yelled in shock. The blue dragon turned his head slightly to look at her and nodded. He swooped down to the ground and roared at some Lepardons who scurried away. He then roared again to the sky and let off some blue aurora, up into the clouds. The clouds parted and thousands of dragons descended. Hamza now in a full state of shock couldn't believe his eyes. Tynerius nudged Jess and pulled out a dirty cloth. She unwrapped it and when she saw what it was she grinned. "Thanks for looking after them bud!" Jess hugged her dragon. Suddenly a Lepardon leapt at him. Tynerius spun around and reached his claws up towards the enemy and swiped. The swipe sent the enemy flying through three trees and ten meters into the ground. "Dragons, find your riders." Jess commanded. The dragons did as instructed. Like Tynerius instead of a happy reunion their scaly faces were serious. Thunderracer dragons, who were in the shape of a lightning bolt with six legs, their length about five meters long and two meters high, zipped over to their ridders. Ironforger dragons, whose body was constructed entirely from old armour and weaponry and had four legs, their length was about ten meters and their height was three meters, flew over to their riders. And many more different breeds of dragons flew to their respected handlers and riders. The Dark forces looked on in shock. "Mount, and attack!" Jess yelled. A flurry of dragons raced up to the sky and launched an onslaught of attacks. Jess, on Tynerius, launched an attack at Hamza who was overwhelmed by the sheer force and swiftness of the attack. Jess had the thing Tynerius had kept hold of all this time, in her hands. Her original dual hookblades, made with Adamantium, titanium and many more random metals which made it perfect. Their grey almost silver appearance glistened in the moon light. Hamza held out his sword and in one swoop, Jess's swords broke Hamza's sword. Jess grinned and Tynerius flew past and back at him again. The battle was turning in their favour. As if Hamza's luck couldn't get any worse, a battle cry was heard behind them. Thunder pounded the land and an eight legged horse reared up and upon it was the almighty Odin. The Asgardian charged at the Dark forces.

"Retreat!" Hamza bellowed. He transformed into a panther and darted off. Jess jumped off Tynerius and chased after her father in her wolf form. She leapt and tackled him to the ground. He looked at her straight in the eyes. What she saw in his eyes, was the last thing she would see after everything he'd said. Pride. Confused, she kept looking at him as he stood up. Just as he was about go, Xavier came in and chased him off. A flurry of Asgardians bolted past her in fit of rage and excitement.

* * *

After every dark force member was out of the realm. They all joined back together, dragons and Animalians together finally enjoying each other's company. Jess was walking up to the crowd with Tynerius and Luna, who was still getting used to Jess having two dragons and not just her. She would like to get some recognition for what she had done to save the realm. But unfortunately the spot light was taken from her even before she got a say.

"Welcome the person who made the win possible, Prince Xavier!" Cadence announced and clapped.

"Thanks princess. It's what I trained for."

"But you did the most and were able to chase off the dark lord. Unlike someone." She glanced at Jess and a couple of people looked at her in disgust. Were they not here to honour Artemis?!

"Yes I did that. Also I was the one to come up with the plan."

"No you weren't it was Artemis!" Jess grumbled loudly. Many people yelled at her and she was pushed out of the crowd. Jess knew she wasn't welcome here and she walked past Tynerius and Luna who looked at her questionably. Tynerius narrowed his eyes at the crowd and flew to Jess's side. Luna was walking with Jess and hissed as he came to see if his friend was ok. He looked shocked but also annoyed, he was her friend first! "Cut it out!" Jess growled at them. They obliged and hung their heads in shame.

As they walked, Jess saw Viola petting a small dragon who was perched on a fence post. Her facial expression was saddened but her posture radiated anger.

"Hey viola." Jess croaked, the exhaustion in her voice.

"Hi Jess. Left the ceremony as well I guess." Jess nodded. "HOW DARE THEY NOT HONOUR MY MASTER? HE DIED FOR THEM!" She yelled. The small dragon flew over to Tynerius and hid behind one of his four legs. "Plus they aren't honouring you."

"Why should they. Like Cadence said I could do the Job Xavier could."

"You are completely wrong. I saw his face twice. The first when you fought him. He was shocked and in pain. You were able to hurt him and make him feel pain. The second when you chased him and tackled him. He looked at you like he does Xavier for a split second." Jess nodded. "But I guess only we understand each other at the minute other than that piece of crap over there." She was about to apologise when Jess held her hands up.

"I have the same exact thoughts as you."

"You too, huh? Oh, almost forgot. I'm burying Artemis tomorrow as it seems they don't give a damn. Do you want to come? He'd… want you to come."

"It'll be a pleasure. Get a good sleep, you deserve it." Viola nodded and they both shook hands.

Jess put them in separate stables, gave them their food and water and washed them off. After they had eaten Jess at outside their stables and they poked their heads over their doors. "Thank you for getting the Asgardians Luna." Jess hugged her muzzle and Luna purred. Tynerius pulled lightly at her hair and snorted in a sarcastic, arrogant way. "And you did something." She rolled her eyes. He nudged her again and shook his head as if to say 'nope, not good enough.' "Thanks for saving me bud! I missed you." Tynerius smiled and drank some more water before poking his head over the door again. She sighed and leant her head back. Her whole body hurt. Blood was now seeping through her white assassin's robes when Xavier's robes were clean. Tynerius dragged her now almost unconscious body close to him. She curled up into his scales and fidgeted into the crook of his neck, which was laying on the floor. Luna, who didn't care that she was next to Tynerius, smiled and went to sleep herself.

She let out a loud sigh to herself before falling unconscious due to the pain and sheer exhaustion.

* * *

**Whoa! Such a long chapter. Sorry again for the late update, this chapter got long before I could think about what I was even writing. :). Anyway Thanks to MTonks for favouriting the Story means a lot :D._ Gives you all Cookies for being patient._ sorry again for the long wait.**

**Next chapter: Under pressure. **


	26. Under pressure

**This chapter has a couple of swear words in it but only about three if not four. Three definite. Just a heads up.**

* * *

**Under pressure **

Jess woke up with a start and suddenly winced at the pain from the battle hours ago. Tynerius, who looked at her with concern, was up and ready to fend off an enemy. "Sorry I woke you up, Bud." Jess yawned and sighed. That dream was bad. Well, bad was putting it lightly. That's what battling dark forces does to you, get a nightmare right after your encounter. The golden straw was lit an amber colour as the sun rose. Not a cloud in the sky. How long had she slept? Two hours maybe? That, mixed with the nightmare she had just had made a beautiful cocktail of exhaustion and trauma… lovely. She hauled herself up and walked over to Tynerius's stable door. She opened it and closed it silently not wanting to wake a dragon up. She gave her dragons their food and water and fresh bedding. Plodding down the wooden hallway she stretched and yawned, the pressure in her muscles easing away.

The fresh morning smell hit her and slightly revitalised her and to her relief no one was awake or active. She'd used all of her Aura/powers in the fight yesterday and really, she would have needed a good sleep to counter it. She didn't want to see anybody today. They hate her for what she's done. She let her father get away from her. She'd failed them. Aimlessly, she walked to where she battled the hoard of Lepardons and won. It was a great fight. She'd fought her hardest to save them and they praise only Xavier. Yeah, she loves him to bits but lately he's been acting like a completely different person. They even held a celebration for him. Not for anyone else, just for him. Sure, she wasn't a people person but she did want some recognition. Oh and she'd made up her mind about Cadence, She didn't like her. Typical princess not wanting to get her hands dirty literally and metaphorically, only appearing for the gold and glory bits.

"Jess?" She heard behind her. Viola stood there in haze of weariness. Basically in the same state as Jess. "The masters, Zack and I are going to bury Artemis. You still coming, we understand if you don't."

"Of course I'm coming" Jess smiled her best. Viola smiled to and gestured her to follow.

His lion body lay in front of her, neck and chest still lacerated but neatened up the best it could and his fur was as clean as ever. Kira and Caterina closed their eyes and hung their heads in respect. Scott and Zack were lowering his body into the pit. The orchard he was placed to rest in was full of pink cherry blossom trees. His favourite place to go train, relax and stay. No-one except the masters and Viola had known about it, it was that special to him. The dirt was buried back on top of him.

"Your plan led us as far as we got Artemis. We know the truth, unlike my brother. You _are _an amazing master Artemis and if you see others who had fallen in battle show them your strength. Jess sighed. Kira patted her on the shoulder and viola pulled Jess in with a one armed hug.

"That was great for your first speech." Viola smiled.

"Thanks. I best get back." She walked off leaving the other masters and Viola to mourn in peace and quiet.

* * *

"OMG! Jess! We thought you were dead! You fought amazingly!" Zabby screamed. "You were like. Swoosh, swipe then cling. Then they came into the tree, I thought I was done for but then came the black wolf!-"

"Would you like some toast?" Mrs. Bennett whispered to Jess. Their house was better than more peoples they had a small three bedroom two story house.

"Yes please." Jess nodded.

"-then Tynerius burst out of the water and charged into the battle. The look on Hamza's face when he thought you were done for. Then her scampered off with his tail between his legs. Then you stopped him and let him go like who does that!"

"Zabby!" Amani scolded.

"Ooopss." Zabby sunk down in her chair. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Jess flicked some water at her and Zabby naturally over reacted. Mrs. Bennett put some toast in front of her with butter on it. "Thanks. Mrs. Bennett."

"Please call me Patricia. Mrs. Bennett is too formal." She chuckled. "You look tired Sugar. Why don't you have a rest after you've eaten? Amani's room is free."

"I'm fine." She said whilst taking a bite out of her toast.

"Don't play that game with me doll. Eat that, then go upstairs and sleep. I'll wake you if you're needed."

"Ok." Jess finished her toast then went upstairs to Amani's room.

"SLEEPOVER!" Zabby yelled.

"It's the middle of the day" Amani rolled her eyes. "And Jess needs to be left to sleep."

"Fine" Zabby grumbled and sat on her chair with her arms crossed.

* * *

About three hours later Jess woke up to Patricia shaking her gently. "You have to go to a meeting Hun." Jess stretched and got up out of the bed. She went to make it but Patricia stopped her. "I'll do it later sugar."

Jess made it to the hall and the whole realm was in the stands and all the generations of the Amoveo that weren't killed by the dark were there. She saw Tony, Clint, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Jane and pepper all sat in the stands and she waved to them.

"Can I have your attention?" Cadence yelled. "We have two very important things to discuss today. Firstly we have successfully repelled a dark force attack!" There was a cheer and a thunderous amount of clapping. "Thanks to Xavier. We suffered no major casualties. A part from the master swordsman, Artemis. He will be greatly missed." She bowed her head in silence. "Second matter we must approach is Princess Jessica's princess hood." She added quickly

"What?!" Jess yelled.

"She's clearly not able to defend this realm and is therefore being ordered to step down as level nine assassin and be a princess." There was a stunned silence. She turned to Jess. "You showed yesterday that you have not the mental capability to fight." Scowling slightly.

"I disagree!" Kira stood up and protested. "She proved herself in the battle in the coliseum and saved my life! Then yesterday she fought off almost twelve Lepardons AND stopped the dark from reaching us! Then commanded the dragon army to attack the Dark Forces helping us win the battle."

"She's right!" Viola slammed her fist on the table.

"It's not just her fighting but, she is the last Amoveo alive and if she dies we die!" She nodded to Xavier who approached Jess and held out his hand.

"Give me your swords. I'll look after you like your personal guard." He smiled. Jess held her swords and stared at them. If she handed them over that would mean no dragon riding, no fighting and no going to Midgard, her life would be over. "Come on, sis please?"

"I don't believe you…" She breathed almost about to cry.

"What?"

"You expect me to shove on a dress and curtsy for the right people and take the hassle and watch people die with me not being able to do anything! That's what you think I'll do?!"

"Yeah. But I'll look after you and we'll be like nothing ever happened between us."

"So that's in your plan and force me into a cage like an animal and that's how my story ends." She yelled furiously.

"Whoa, whoa don't get upset we'll _probably_ still spar just not fight."

"Just accept your destiny Jessica! For someone who's got nothing to lose you fight a lot. I don't understand how you can stand here and talk about how 'Loyal' you are when you let your father get away and-" Cadence sighed.

"You can think whatever you want! I don't listen to a stupid ruler who only see's what she wants to see! You never want to fight for your realm! If you think I'm even related or an ally of the dark, you're just as stupid as I thought. You just sit on your fat ass waiting for someone to do it for you!"

"Sis! That's enough!"

"I don't care what any of you think either! You took all of the glory from Artemis. He came up with the plan and not you! You did hardly anything! You didn't even show up to his burial." She stomped her foot on the ground and a small crack in the wood formed. "I used to look up to you! Now, I can't look up to anybody, you've turned into a selfish dick, who never gives anyone else the credit!" She turned to the crowd. "Most of you can't sit there and snicker at them getting yelled at! I defend you and what do I get? NO recognition what so ever! You know what I QUIT! I QUIT PROTECTING YOU!" She stormed out of room and slammed the doors. Xavier stood there with a face as white as a ghost. Kira and the remaining masters were wide eyed and staring at where the warrior had just stormed out of the room. Clint got up and followed her as Natasha got everyone ready to depart the dimension to go back to Earth.

Clint raced around the area trying to find her. He found her in the first place he looked, the dragon stables. She was packing a saddle pack of essentials onto Tynerius's and Luna's saddle was free to sit and fly on.

"Erm, you ok?" Clint asked worried about the backlash.

"Never better." She snapped.

"I take it you're going back with us?"

"Sure, why not."

"Ok see you then." He walked back to the jet that Natasha had just started up. Everyone had their bags in the bottom and everything was ready to go. Clint walked in and just bluntly said. "Yeah" He scratched the back of his neck "She's pissed." Clint shrugged and said bluntly.

"Who wouldn't be?" Tony sighed. "It's like saying to Capsicle to be young again. It's physically impossible." Steve rolled his eyes and glared at him. They saw Jess walk out of the dragons stable with Luna in tow. Tynerius attached by a rope tied around Luna's Saddle, he had his custom saddle on him and bridle. He nudged Jess worriedly and scared. She smiled and gently stroked his snout. Jess mounted up Luna and set herself in the saddle. Natasha nodded to her and Jess nodded slightly face filled with anger and betrayal.

"Let's go home." Jess whispered to Luna.

* * *

**Whelp. That happened. What are your opinions on this chapter leave a review. Don't forget to follow and Favourite to show your support to the story. HardyxLover, LarissaValenti2613, jm8121, kodaful and smilychick89 for favouriting, Gawd a lot of people favourited! :o (Shocked face). And thank you soooo much to everyone who followed! Now I'm on my summer holidays, expect more chapters. OH! Almost forgot check out the first chapter again I re-wrote it.**

**Next chapter: Home sweet home.**


	27. Home sweet home

_Italics= Dragon speak._

* * *

**Home Sweet Home.**

"There we go you should be as right as sunshine in two weeks." The Shield nurse smiled. "Now don't go playing games now."

"I'm not five." Jess grumbled to herself. She'd returned to Midgard a couple of hours ago and had to see a doctor about her wounds. She'd had to have thirty four stitches and a dose of antibiotic's to counter a small infection. Clint had practically dragged her here with the help of Tony. The flight itself, to Midgard hadn't been bad. Her mood on the other hand, as the flight went on it got worse and worse. She eventually let Luna take the reins as she was too angry to focus on anything. Her assassin's robes had been taken to be repaired, as they had been too torn and stained to be useful or look nice. So, now Jess was stuck in a standard grey Shield dull uniform. Jess made her way to the door out of the infirmary but was stopped by the person she least expected to see. His long dark iconic black trench coat and giant boots. Director Fury.

"Welcome back." He spoke monotonously

"Thanks, glad to be back sir." He noticed the Anger seeping into her tone.

"Let me guess, things went south." He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow

"Yes sir." She sighed angrily. "What do you think!"

"Do you think you can speak to me like that?" He ordered harshly, stopping her in her tracks and making her visible wince. "I expect you, as an Avenger, to keep your head in the game and be ready for anything."

"Sorry Sir." She sighed annoyed and walked off. Fury stood there for a second. He'd seen her angry in the past but not _this _angry and by god she wasn't go to tell him.

"Agent Hill." Maria came walking over and saluted him. "Call a debrief with Stark, Barton and Rodgers."

* * *

The three sat around the silver metal table and waited for Fury to enter. Maria was also there to act as Fury's advisor and sectary. He walked in and sat down in the chair so he could see them all.

"I have news about banner. We haven't found him yet but we might know where he is. Now what happened?"

"Long story short. We got there, Pup argued with her rival, there was a dinner party, Pup got promoted but got attacked, she tried to find her dragon, then Dark forces attacked again, Pup almost kicked the bucket, Her dragon saved her, The leader of the dimension says Pup isn't a loud to be herself and should be a 'princess', then she rage quit. There can we go now?" Tony whined, he then put his feet up on the table and started playing Flappy Bird on his phone. Fury for a split second looked shocked.

"Details please stark." Fury sighed in an exasperated tone and scowled at him.

"The Dark Forces attacked Pup, I mean Jess!" Steve put his hand to his face and shook his head. "The dark attacked her in the coliseum where she was getting 'promoted' as Stark put it. Luna saved her. Then yesterday day the Dark forces let on a full army to attack the dimension. Jess and seven others fended them off till, Jess's father joined in and slain a master in one swipe. Jess then fought him and almost died. Tynerius, the dragon that came back with us and Jess's first dragon came and rescued her. They and all the other dragons and Asgard drove them off. Then earlier today there was a meeting and Cadence, the leader of the dimension, said that she should be a better princess by not fighting, then her brother backed the leader and said she should hand over her swords. Then she lost it and we came back here." Steve expanded.

"Also it explains her temper at the minute." Maria shrugged as she looked to Fury. "Ok. We now need to compromise a file and I need your inputs. We also needs Jess's side of the story."

"She ain't going to be here, Hill." Fury chuckled.

"What?" Tony looked worried.

"Would she stay here, where people are going to ask her questions or go where there's no one." Fury shook his head like the answer was as obvious as the sun was hot. She'd probably done the same as he would do if he was her age and situation. Clearing her head and training.

"Well, where's she gone?" Clint asked.

"To train and by looks of her she's got something on her mind."

* * *

Jess was flying on Tynerius with Luna following closely. Luna still didn't like him, even though there was a couple of months between them, she had a much broader knowledge of the worlds. Plus he was very protective of Jess and saw her as a sister of sorts. Jess's Avenger card suddenly started to glow and ring. She picked it up and answered.

"Hiya Natasha."

"Hello Jess. Where are you?"

"Out."

"Flying?" Jess was internally shocked that the assassin had guessed correctly.

"Yeah, just need to get away from everyone for a bit. I'll be back later tonight."

"Ok." Jess pressed the 'A' on the card and the light disappeared. She had no idea where she was going but she knew what she was looking for. An unknown island that could be self-sufficient and had to be big enough to provide shelter and room for dragons. She wanted to plan ahead, if they found another dragon or dragons, they would need a place to stay. It would have to be out of the way so no one can find them. If they get close though it would need some sort of defence or being able to have defences built. Only her, and who ever she wanted to, would know about the island. She saw an island and commanded Tynerius to swoop down and look. Jess jumped down from his saddle and landed on the long grass. She knew this wasn't the island, it had a volcano on it and if it erupted it would draw some attention. She climbed back on Tynerius and headed off again.

After three islands, Jess was about to give up when she came across a part of the ocean that was misty. The mist was so thick Tynerius and Luna had to fly about three meters above the water just to be able to see. The cotton like mist hit Jess's face like a refreshing spray of water and helped her relax more. Through the mist Jess saw a medium sized island. It had a lot of vegetation, it was surrounded by the ocean and had a river running through the middle. She looked down and there was a vast array of fish and ocean life. A pod of bottle nose dolphins leapt up out of the ocean and clicked a curious welcome. A spectrum of tropical fish hid under the shadow of the giant reptile, hoping not to be eaten. The two dragons and their rider approached the island, the water tuning from crystal blue to a clear cream colour. Tynerius flapped in wings and landed with a thud onto the beach, the landing stirred up most of the sand on the beach. Luna followed but landed more gracefully, not letting up a lot of sand. Jess patted him and walked off further into the island. The thick undergrowth, cut into her thin uniform. She kept walking and was surprised to see a clearing in the centre of the island with the top of the clearing covered in branches. Jess pulled out her Avengers card and pulled up a holographic world map. She put it on the ground and a spherical object appeared.

"Location, Jarvis." Jess spoke to it. The holographic globe started to spin. It then focused on a small spot, then zoomed in, then again. "Latitude: N 31° Longitude: W 68°, inside the Bermuda Triangle."

"Well… at least no one would dare look for the place. Thanks Jarvis."

"Shall I notify Mr Stark where you are?"

"No thanks, Jarvis."

"Agent Barton wants to know where you are, he wants to monitor your training." Jess paused for a second, should she let one person know where she would be. She had to be able to trust him not tell anyone, except Fury also just to be able to trust someone. It'd been a long time since then, but the last person she trusted had told her to give up her identity.

"Sure, give him the co-ordinates and tell him to come in a helicopter or a plane that can hover."

"Yes miss." The grip of sleep caught hold of her. She can't go to sleep. Not after those nightmares she'd had last night. The Sun lit the blue water an amber colour, the cool breeze making her drowsy. To keep herself awake, she explored the island more. It was bigger than it looked, it had a mountain or very big rocky hill. The grey hill had various outcroppings that could be caves or deep ledges. Luna flew up there and investigated the caves. After a couple of minutes, she came back and landed in front of Jess. Luna nodded as if to say 'it's safe', as she nodded her head a cobweb came unlogged from her wing and floated down to the ground. The mist around the island had thickened further but it didn't come to the island. Tynerius came crashing through the trees and looked at Jess with his big blue eyes and sat like a dog.

"Ok, you two will be staying here. This'll be better than on the Helicarrier and you can eat and live however you want. But you, Ty, need to be able to come on whistle command. Ok?" Tynerius cocked his head and looked confused at her. Jess looked to Luna and nodded. Jess ran over to the other side of the clearing and whistled, Luna instantly got up and jogged over to her. Tynerius still couldn't understand. Luna turned to him and growled.

"_Look, she whistles, you go! Ok simple. Holy dragon in the sky you're difficult." _

"_Hey! I'm still new to this 'realm' and frankly I don't like it or the people! Plus why are you so snappy all of a sudden?"_

"_Anyway, she whistles you go." _Luna let out an exasperated sigh, she then trudged over to an overhanging willow tree and made a nest underneath. Jess whistled and Tynerius walked over to her.

"See! Simple as!"

"_As what" _Tynerius whimpered to himself in dragon speak.

"That's some good training. Of dragon's maybe." Clint came through the make shift trail where Jess and the Dragons had walked through.

"Oh, hiya. You came quickly."

"Well, it was either listening to a war time story or seeing Tony and Pepper make out."

"Eeww"

"My point. So, how's the training?"

"Ok, I guess." Jess sat down on a fallen log that faced the clearing.

"You seem less p-ed off now, just mildly annoyed and tired." Clint sat down next to her and looked around the clearing. "Not a shabby island. Plus no one owns it or knows of its existence. I was actually nervous flying here, Bermuda Triangle and all that stuff."

"Can you keep this place a secret? Except from Fury, Of course." She suddenly asked him. He was taken back by the question.

"S-sure I guess." Clint nodded and looked back at her the bags under her eyes and colour drained from her face. Her eyes also having a troubled look. "What's made you think?"

"Huh?"

"You always go quiet and direct when you've though deeply." Jess sighed.

"I don't think I should be an Avenger."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why!"

"Like Cadence said if I can't fight my father what kind of princess am I? I've always tried my best but I keep messing up somehow.-"

"I'm going to stop you there! You're a kick ass girl who for once isn't a stick in the mud. Plus you faced the Dark fricken Lord and almost won and you stuck up for yourself in front of a ruler of a dimension." Jess smiled a bit. "But there's something else. Isn't there?"

"I need to prove to Cadence, my brother and everyone I'm the real deal."

* * *

**Ok, I had like three different ways I wanted this chapter to go but I think I choose the right one. Don't forget to review your thoughts and follow and or favourite if you like the story. Thanks to O smrt1, Skylar97, and YaOiLoVeR27 for favouriting, you guys are amazing :D. With me being on summer holidays I'm going to try and update most likely every week if not twice a week (Not likely considering the chapters are 2000+ words and I've got a busy life). Anyway next few chapter gonna be pretty deep.**

**Next chapter: Family.**


	28. We are one

_Italics= dragon speak (Later on in the chapter)_

* * *

**We Are One.**

"Right outnumbered combat. Starting off you've got to be able to dodge as well as strike. Multitasking, as a woman, it wouldn't be that hard for you." Clint shrugged simply. He stood in front of her with sports bandages on his hands and then began wrapping some around her right hand. It had been a week since they got back to earth and Jess had fully recovered. Jess had her own room which was fully kitted out with books, notepads and a full wardrobe of clothes. At the minute she was wearing her favourite blue hoodie, a white and blue striped shirt, and tracksuit bottoms. Clint had stepped up her training and wanted to prove to her that she is just as valuable to the team as anyone was. Jess now saw him as another Big brother, teasing her constantly, but knows her more than she knows herself.

"Stereotype, just remember me and Natasha can kick your butt." Jess pointed out with a smirk. "That tape's getting tight."

"It's meant to be. Plus, put yourself at a distance from your opponent but don't get cornered. Right, first we'll need to wait to fight because Nat said she was coming to help."

"Sure, this is gonna be, fun." Jess rolled her eyes. Clint chuckled to himself in amusement of her 'enthusiasm'.

"Hey, if you fight like I taught you, then you won't get hurt." Once Natasha had arrived, already wearing the sports tape around her hands. She walked up to the mat and stood opposite Clint. "So, remember today we aren't going to fight, not properly anyway." Clint put his hand up in the air and lowered it quickly, signalling the start of the fight.

"You did well, considering." Natasha sighed whilst stretching. Jess was on one of the crash mats, rubbing her back. Clint stretched out a hand and pulled Jess up.

"Cheers. I want to think I'm getting better." Jess unwrapped the tape from her hands.

"You just need to work on focusing on numerous things at once. Steve will join us next time."

"I'm looking forward to it, more than getting up at three O'clock in the morning, just to train." Just as they were leaving, when they opened the doors out, a small dragon flew into Jess's face. It looked like a gecko crossed with wings, its vibrant colours gleaming in the sun light. Jess peeled it off of her face and held it out at arm's length. It seemed to smile and pant like a dog. A small letter was attached to its hind leg. Jess gently took it off, pulling one of the strings of the bow. The dragon then sat on her shoulder and looked at the letter with her. Natasha and Clint had already made their way down the hall and Jess had decided to read the letter.

"_Dear sis,  
I would like to meet up with you in Midgard. We need to sort some stuff out. Meet me in Yellowstone Park in Canada at Sunset, if you want to meet me._

_Love Xavier."_

* * *

"I've got to go and meet someone. I'll be back later." Jess told Tony.

"Is it a boy?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, but not like that."

"Oh really?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"It's my brother. Plus I'm not going to get into a relationship anytime soon." She pointed at him whilst watching T.V.

"Is it Zach?" He drew closer to her with a smirk on his face.

"What?!" She drew back in shock.

"I saw the way he looked at you." There was a minute of tense silence. She wanted to mention all the times he'd been with women in his Playboy days. She would get her revenge.

"I'm going to go now." Jess got up off the couch and made her way to the door. She heard Tony cracking up behind her but she ignored him.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She muttered to herself whilst flying Tynerius. Jess was now soundly into Canada and making her way to yellow stone. The trees shot past below indicating they were going at high speeds. Tynerius had to rise up a bit to avoid clipping the tops of the pine trees. It was one of the more beautiful parts of the realm, it made her remember the Old Animalia, full of colour and aromas. Up ahead, she and Tynerius saw a red Skyskimmer dragon circling. Tynerius sped up and was in the dragon's flight path. The red Skyskimmer dragon looked down to the ground and descended. Both dragons landed next to each other and Jess Jumped off. Xavier was sat on a fallen log cleaning one of his knifes.

"_So, how's everything here in Midgard?" The red Skyskimmer dragon tilted his head. _

"_Better than last time we were here that's for sure." Tynerius smiled._

"_It's not a certain Dragon is it?" _

"_Of course not, w-why would it be." Tynerius stuttered in embarrassment._

"_Look dude, you are never going to win being the quiet and shy type."_

"_What?"_

"_Your mother and Father were the most vicious, dangerous and feared dragon's in Animalia. And you're scared of a stubborn female dragon, who's the same age and is a smaller size than you?" _

"_Well,-"_

"_Mother of God. Speak stronger! Don't mutter like you have tree sap stuck in your mouth! You are now officially enlisted into the Armageddon School of picking up chicks." Armageddon raised his head and pushed his chest out proud of himself._

"_That name doesn't sound promising." Tynerius frowned. "Besides she's not interested in being in a relationship. We talked about it, not us two in a relationship, but just in general and she wants no part of it." Tynerius hung his head a bit. Armageddon nudged his head up with his tail. _

"_If I've learnt anything in my ten years of adulthood. Patience is Key. Wait for the fish to swim to you. Let the wind flow beneath your wings to let you fly." Armageddon said with such passion it was out of this earth, but Tynerius just stared at him for a long time, a long confused, bewildered, time._

* * *

"Hey Xavier." Jess spoke monotonously. Xavier looked up and patted next to him. She sat next to him and watched Tynerius talking to Armageddon, Xavier's red Skyskimmer dragon. "So, how are you?"

"Alright, thanks. Valka's kind of said we need a break from each other. She's quite mad at me, so I'm staying well away from her."

"Ouch."

"Sorry about what I said at the dimension. I meant it nicely. I don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"I know."

"Wait, what?"

"Because I'm the last Amoveo and your sister. You want to protect me. I didn't have any right to yell at you and call you out." Xavier looked stunned. "But that doesn't mean I'm letting you off by taking the credit from Artemis." Artemis was one of the masters who died in the battle to protect the Animalians from The Dark Forces. He'd fallen to Hamza, who'd killed him in one fell swoop of his paw.

"I apologised to him. Personally."

"Huh?"

"I went to the temple of Honoured Warriors and apologised. He accepted saying that I'd had a much bigger problem from you, yelling at me."

"What's Cadence think to you meeting me?"

"She doesn't know. Some gossip as well. The Amoveo's that fell to the Dark forces, have practically disowned her."

"Really!?" Xavier nodded.

"Kira is now in charge of the Amoveo Dimension till Cadence learns some humility and empathy. Kira misses you by the way." Jess smiled. "Anyway, how's this place compared to the past Animalia?"

"It's pretty amazing. I'm still learning everything there is to know about the realm and all its animals." Xavier nodded but then saw Jess was more troubled than she let on.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to be a princess but I don't think I'm ready to rule an entire realm when it comes down to the facts. I'm afraid I'll mess it up and it'll end up like it is now." Jess sighed.

"You know I'm the Prince. So I could help you. But remember the story mum used to tell us when we were younger? When Monox and Aprisare ruled the realm. They argued constantly. But when Monox was in trouble Aprisare would help and Vice versa. Now they are somewhere up in the stars."

"It's kind of like us at the minute then." Jess chuckled.

"Well not from now on. I promise that from this day onwards, I'll do what's best of the realm and not me. And I don't want to fight with you again."

"Same here. That's what they want, to split us up and try and take us out one by one. Screw what Cadence thinks." She hugged him deeply. She transformed into a wolf and poked him with her tail and got into a playing crouch her tail swishing side to side. Xavier smiled and transformed into a wolf, his black and white husky like pattern standing out in the surroundings. Then he chased her.

* * *

"Do you think she's ready?" A wolf looked down on the pair. It's starry outline shimmering in the amber light of the setting sun. The stars surrounding the wolf were a purple colour. Her accent was very pronounced and clear.

"I'm not sure she has the strength." A tigress came and stood next to the she-wolf and looked down on the wolves. Her outline surrounded by stars also. The accent she spoke in was a slightly British accent with Russian traits.

"She's survived against the dark forces for this long, Aria." The wolf sighed at the Tigress.

"But, Shyla, remember he plays mind games with you as well as tests your strength." Aria commented concerned.

"If she doesn't survive the encounter, the realms are doomed." Shyla turned and walked away.

* * *

**WOW, I got writers block half way through this chapter and I didn't finish it until just now as I'm posting it. Remember to follow and or favourite if you liked the story. Review some thoughts and some ideas for future chapters. Thanks to ****Sarahope7890 for the kind words in your review. **

**Next chapter: (not a clue :D)**


	29. Iron Puppy

**First off I had a major writers block/ motivation when I wrote the first paragraph. SSSSSOOOOO sorry this is late :(**

**Iron Puppy.**

"Hey, Pup, You ok?" Tony asked whilst they were in the garage. Tony had held a party the night before to celebrate Steve's Birthday. He'd also hosted it at his mansion which looked a lot nicer than the tower. He'd even printed special 124, or something, year old banners and had one fly over the city. They'd all, apart from Jess, been too drunk to remember any of it. It was only until the slurred speech and over exaggerated movements that Jess had given up her 'babysitting' as she liked to put it, and had a brain wave. She'd needed to get revenge on Tony from teasing her about meeting her brother or as he thought it was Zach. For her revenge she'd mixed all the tools and everything up in his garage, so he'd have to search for everything.

"I was 'till Jarvis woke me up."

"Well, everyone knows sleeping is your favourite hobby." Tony shrugged as he rolled himself out from under the bottom of the car.

"That is... Very true. Why did you wake me up anyway?"

"Today instead of the classic driving a car, I'm teaching you how to fly the ironman suit."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Teach me what in the who?" Jess's eyes widened.

"Yep even though you aren't seventeen I think I can buy you bail."

"Erm, no thanks I'm good." Jess chuckled nervously.

"I know you're good and sarcastic and has a temper worse than a wasp in a jar."

"I don't have a temper!" She spoke loudly.

"Whoa, easy midget Hulk." Tony put his hands up in mock fear. "Besides Rhodes mastered it in a matter of minutes."

"Works in the army, fly's planes for a living. Compared to me who's never even driven a plane, even in auto pilot. Plus you were off your face drunk so it doesn't take much." Jess listed off on her fingers.

"Don't get your tail in a tangle, you'll be in the Mark 3 and I'll be in the Mark 19."

"Oh that make me feel so much better." Jess rolled her eyes. "Does it hurt putting it on?"

"That's what she said!" He chuckled to himself. Jess raised an eye brow. "It's a thing that sounds like a… Just never mind. I'll tell you when you're older. No it doesn't." Tony was typing down various numbers and the Mark 3 came out of the case it was displayed in. It's polished red and gold exterior shining in the light of the garage.

"Oh no it's too big for me, I'm not an extra-large. See ya." Jess was about to walk off when Tony grabbed the back of her T-shirt.

"Oh no, no, no. I can list your height and it'll be sorted. Nice try though, pup."

"Convenient, but I thought this was one of your first armours?"

"Yeah, but I upgrade them all as I work." Tony smiled proudly as he typed in some numbers.

"And you say I need a hobby." She grumbled. Just as she'd finished, the amours front opened up and the interior with shining blue dots which she assumed were lights for effect.

"Right, get in then."

"Nope." Jess crossed her arms and looked at him stubbornly. Tony rolled his head backwards.

"Ok so you fly Dragons but you're scared of this thing. Makes complete sense." Tony sighed, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Hey, you've been in this, you've sweated in it and went to the toilet in it."

"I've cleaned it out since then. It doesn't smell… that much. Ok it stinks like hell, but I'll put in a new car air freshener if that makes it better."

"Erm fine I guess." She walked up to it and looked inside. It reminded her of a casket they put Egyptian Pharaohs into. It looked creepy, to Jess, to say the least. "I'm sorry nope." Jess backed away.

"Well, you can't say I tried." Tony shrugged. "I'll perhaps slip one on whilst your asleep."

"I'm not going to sleep then."

"Then you'll need a new hobby. But then if you lose sleep that can cause numerous health problems like depression, paranoia and…"

"You're literally hurting my brain."

"That doesn't take much. To be fair."

"I find that extremely insulting" A look of mocked shock on her face. "What time is it anyway?" She said whilst stretching and yawning.

"Four AM"

"What the-?! I'm going bed. You should to you look like you've been thrown in a tree." She said and turned. But as she turned she could see a hint of loneliness in Tony's posture and face. Jess sighed internally, 'Damp those Puppy Dog eyes!' she thought to herself. "Do you want any help before a go?" Tony's eyes lit up a bit more and looked around for something.

"I need help fixing… one of the armours."

"Great, how long will it take?" She tried not to show her tiredness.

"Until about seven am but I'll tell Legolass to give you the day off." Tony patted her on the back.

"Nope I'll stay up and wait for him." She chuckled to herself. Sitting down in a chair next to some papers and files on a desk, she started reading. "Why do you have files?"

"People can't to them easily then. I found that out the hard way. Like I always do, the hard way."

"I gathered. So why do you look like you've been awake for infinity and a half."

"Nothing to worry yourself over."

"Not worrying, concerned. I hear you get up at one am every morning and you go down to your lab. So, talk to Jess." Jess spoke in third person whilst chewing on the end of a pencil deep in thought. She saw Tony's face light up with an idea.

"As long as you go into the suit." Jess growled at him but sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I said fine." She then said with an edge to her voice.

"Come again."

"I said fine! There, that loud enough for your deaf ears."

"Hey, I'm not that old!"

"HA. Look in the mirror!"

"What's been troubling you then?" She saw reluctance in his face but it vanished.

"I've been… having nightmares."

"Ok?"

"About the attack on New York."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh!"

"Well, I… erm… don't understand."

"Huh?"

"That was almost over eighteen months ago. Wait, you've been having nightmares for eighteen months?" Tony shrugged.

"Well, I did technically die." Jess nodded.

"Have you seen a psychiatrist?"

"I've seen people best in the business so yeah."

"What are you afraid of?"

"People getting hurt because of me like-"

"Pepper?" Tony nodded. "Look when my mother died I had nightmares for a long time. And like you I didn't sleep. To be honest I wanted it be a nightmare than that my mother died but hey life is life. What I did was stay around Zabby and Amani's. They had no affiliation with my mother and I got used to not having her around."

"So, you're saying I should not stay at Avengers tower."

"Just for a while. To clear your head and have only Pepper in the house. Turn Jarvis to emergency only and then it's clear from your head."

"Well, who will run the Avengers?" Jess rolled her eyes.

"Fury! He is the founder of the thing and as far as my contract goes he runs the avengers!" Then she yawned. "Look I would love to stay and be a free psychiatrist but I need my sleep."

"I'll get Legolas to give you the day off."

"Cheers, buddy. See ya. Try and get some sleep."

"See ya Iron Pup."

**I'm so so so sorry this was late! I had a major writers block and had little to no motivation for anything. Plus I got my exam results. Anyway thanks sssooo much to superredhead27 for following and favouriting. And thanks to blackwolfe99 for following. You guys are awesome. Next chapter will be up soon. Sorry again for the lateness. :( **

**Next Chapter: Asgard's time of need.**


	30. A Dark Threat

**A dark threat.**

"Ok, I think I've got it this time!" Jess held the bow up and aimed down the sight.

"You best do we've gone through thirty arrows. All of them embedded in the wall." Clint rested his head on his hand, whilst he was sat on a pile of mats. He was starting to lose his patience. Jess pulled the string and aimed again. She let go and the arrow flew through the air. Expecting to hear a 'clink' or the sound of an arrow dropping, he closed his eyes but heard a thud. The arrow had embedded itself into the black ring on the target. "Finally after months of practice you've actually hit the target! I actually feel like I achieved something."

"I think I won't take offence to that, plus I did all the work!" Jess grumbled and shoved the bow back to Clint's chest. The doors to the training hall opened. Thor came staggering in. He wasn't injured neither did he look it but he did look like he'd gone ten rounds with Odin. "Are you ok?"

"Thy feels like, I've been poisoned. But we have had nothing venomous or harmful for lifetimes." Thor panted, his long blonde hair matted with sweat. He also was unable to hold his limbs up for more than two seconds, so he collapsed in the padded corner

"We?" Clint questioned.

"Asgard has a plague."

* * *

Odin was sat on his throne but was hunched over and leaning on his golden staff. His long white beard ruffled. He raised his gaze and saw the Avengers. "Ah Midgardians. You seem to have caught us at a bad time in our life. As you may know, Asgardians don't get sick."

"Why hello princess." An old woman approached them. Her face was shrivelled up and it seemed she had no eyes. Jess seemed to be scared of her, as she leant away from her. The woman leant on her wooden staff which had a gem which swirled a spectrum of colours.

"Erm hi, Rita." Jess gulped. Rita gave Jess a hard stare. She quickly raised her staff and hit her on the shoulder. "What was that for now?!"

"You spoke your mind back in that dimension. I hate Cadence like you but I know to keep my mouth shut!" Rita yelled.

"Well, I haven't come here for abuse. We need to find out what's happened here."

"Well, if you hadn't noticed these people have been plagued with the Lotusmanic virus Animalia had years ago." Rita rasped. "Nightmares, fatigue, loss of ability and clouded minds."

"So what do we do?" Steve butted in.

"Well, mister America. We need a cure. That's Sky Lotus root."

"And it is where?" Natasha prompted quickly.

"In Animalia." Rita and Jess spoke in unison. Rita spoke with a bluntness and Jess just rolled her eyes.

"Oh it would be wouldn't it?" Tony chuckled in disbelief. Odin got out for his chair.

"Miss Jessica. I need you to go to Animalia and get that flower."

"And someone needs to go with her because she has no clue what it looks like." Rita growled. "Bailey will go with you."

"What?" Jess gasped wide eyed at her. Bailey came around the corner with a book and a big backpack. "I would rather go to one of Tony's parties."

"Well tough!" Rita stamped her staff on the ground. Bailey came up beside her.

"Hey, I'm less excited to do this that you are. But please try not kill me before we're back here with the flower." Jess wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut. Rita turned to the rest of the Avengers.

"You need to find Dr Bruce Banner fast! We need him to help liquefy the cure. Animalians used to eat it when they were in their animal form."

"You used to force feed it us, actually." Jess grumbled.

"Yes but you, miss, were being stubborn."

"Nothing's changed then." Tony nodded.

"Did you mishear me I said FAST!" Rita yelled to them all. She then turned to Bailey and scowled. "You listen to her this time, she is the leader." Jess motioned to Bailey to follow her.

"Don't you need armour?"

"I've got my assassin armour and I got both swords when I was in Midgard. You got everything?" Bailey nodded. "You're being unusually cooperative."

"I want to get this over and done with." Bailey hissed at her. Ignoring her tone, Jess transformed into a pitch black wolf her coat reflecting the light beautifully. Bailey did the same, her grey and white fur ruffled up in the wind. Bailey had a harness on as well but it held two pouches one with a book of plants and a book on medicines and cures. Jess swished her tail and they ran to the rainbow bridge. She looked to her right and saw the Quinn Jet fly through a portal to Midgard. She... they had to do this.

Heimdall was sat on the floor near his post when Jess and Bailey got there. He grunted as he got up and staggered to the podium where his sword rest. The room swirled and a portal in front of them opened up. He then collapsed again but still holding his sword. Jess and Bailey ran through the portal.

* * *

As they entered Animalia, Jess saw Baileys wolf face drop. The landscape was black like a fire had spread through it burning and destroying everything in its path. Under her paws she could feel the ground crumble, lifelessly. The realm itself gave off sorrow even a mouse would feel sad or this place. When Jess had last visited there was a sun, but now there is none. The sky was just pitch black, not a normal galactic black with stars. There were no stars.

"The soon we're out of here the better, come on." Jess shook herself and trotted forward. Bailey bounded to catch up to her and they trotted. "So what does this flower look like?" Jess asked monotonously. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bailey roll her eyes.

"It is usually blue sometimes pink. It looks almost exactly like the Bird of Paradise flower. The way to tell the difference is the smell, it has a honey like smell which draws in different animals and dragons." Bailey retorted in the same monotonous tone. Jess gave her a side glace.

"Where can we find it?" She asked more concerned this time.

"In a very luscious area with vegetation." They both stopped for a second. "Where is there something like that?" Jess sat back on her haunches and thought. Suddenly like someone had whispered to her she thought of a place.

"The Amoveo Temple."

"The Temple?" Bailey cocked her head. Jess nodded.

"It's a place where Amoveo's Killed by the Dark forces go to rest. If it still stands there may be a chance it's there."

"Won't it be consumed by the darkness?" Jess shrugged.

"If the temple was destroyed yes but it might not be." Jess looked into the north of the realm. "It'll take three days at the most." Bailey hung her head. "If we run we may be able to find it."

"What about Luna and Tynerius, couldn't they fly us?"

"Luna injured herself whilst flying and Tynerius doesn't like you."

"Would he attack me?"

"If you try to hurt me or him then yes. He doesn't like you but he won't attack you if he doesn't need to. He just won't listen to you or let you near him. I could call him and he'll be here if you want?"

"Fine."

"It'll take him half a day to reach me, but he'll know where I am at all times, so if we run ahead and make camp he'll find us."

"Let's go then." Bailey and Jess sprinted towards the north. They'd already travelled a mile so it would about three more before they would **need** to rest.

* * *

"The plague hit them well my lord." His spy rasped and sniggered.

"They will perish and another realm will be mine." Hamza looked down on his people. Socialising and making the Animalians work to build their houses. Everything was perfect. No almost perfect. He had two major tasks he needed to do. This was not the time to think about those plans. "Thank you my spy. You are free to pick an Animalian of your choice to work for you."

"Oh thank you my lord." He bowed and exited the room. Hamza's was now wearing his Kings cloak. The armour he wore cover his entire body in thick steel. The glimmer from the candles made the armour shine. In one of the armours pockets he held something even he himself found disturbing. He pulled it out and it was a chunk of black wolf fur. He sat down in his throne and inspected it. He would have to kill her at one point. His own daughter. He was still unsure about his son. He'd betrayed him but he wasn't a threat to his plan. Suddenly the doors burst open and a corporal from one of the patrols burst in.

"My lord. Asgardian imprints on the ground have been spotted."

"Fresh?"

"Yes My Lord."

"How far?

"Ten miles My lord. I used my teleportation Gem to get here quickly."

"Wolf scent?"

"Not sure My lord."

"I suppose you have never seen or smelt a wolf being new?"

"No My Lord. Only Lion, Tiger and Horse. It smelt clean and not ill."

"Get Drax and the best battle patrol. You must come as well. Show us these markings."

* * *

Bailey was panting after two miles of running.

"We need to stop." Bailey sat down. Jess was breathing heavily but not to the extent Bailey was.

"Ok but we need to climb higher. Into the mountain I mean. You find a place and I'll get some food." Bailey wearily made her way to the foot of the mountain. "We just need a small cave." Jess ran into the forest not looking back. As soon as she entered she smelt rabbit. Crouching, stalked forward and followed the scent. Fresh and recent. Then she heard some rustling like a rabbit eating. She followed the sound and got ready to pounce. The rabbit scented her and bolted but Jess cut it off and quickly killed it. She grabbed it by the scruff and walked up the mountain. Following Baileys scent. She reached the end of her trail and found her in a small cave. "This is a good place."

"Why?" Bailey looked up from her short rest. Jess jerked her head for her to come forward.

"Look we've got a vantage point. We're looking down at the enemy and we'll see them before they see us. That's also why we aren't going to have a fire, it would draw too much attention. Also the walls smell damp so it would hide our scent very well."

"Wow. But truth be told I didn't find this place." Looked at her suddenly. "It's ok! It wasn't any of _them_"

"Well who was it then?!"

"It was a wolf who smelt a lot like you but its coat was translucent and had stars in it. I don't know I just naturally trusted them I guess."

"I caught us a rabbit, you have half first then I'll have the rest."

"Ok." Bailey took the rabbit and sat down in the far corner of the cave. Jess followed and found a small river of running water as well. Bailey scoffed down the rabbit behind. If she didn't slow down she'd leave none. But Jess somehow trusted her not eat more than her share. Jess knelt down and lapped up some of the water, slowly, to avoid harming herself after the long run she'd just had. It felt like cold fire going down her throat. After drinking enough to leave her content until morning she padded over to where bailey was eating the rabbit.

"Here's your half." Bailey flung the rest Rabbit over to her.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I've been mean to you for so many years and you've done nothing but risk your ass saving me and the rest of the realm. You don't even want a celebration, yeah you want recognition you've done it but who wouldn't?"

"Then why have you been horrible to me for the last five years of my life?" Jess growled slightly whilst eating the Rabbit.

"You know I always wanted to be an assassin like you we even took the same test. But that's not the reason. My father is, I think. He always said that you are part of a bigger plan to over throw the ten realms." Jess remained quiet and listened. "I admit I went too far many times but my father said the same stuff. That's why I came to you when I knew he was part of the Dark forces. Please just forgive me for everything I've done." Bailey pleaded tail low and head low.

"Look, what you've said and done will be with me for a very long time if not, for ever. I'm a forgiving person you know that. But I didn't think you would have the guts to apologise. I do however believe in redemption and giving people another chance. If Amani and Zabby forgive you I'll give you a second chance." Bailey brightened up. "I can be your friend if you prove yourself to me-"

"Really?!" Bailey jumped up and bounded over to her. Jess backed away slightly.

"But that doesn't mean I'll forgive you for what you've said."

"But you're giving me a second chance!"

"I still won't forgive you for what you've said but I'm giving you redemption!" Bailey was about to argue back but gave in.

"I guess so. I'll prove to you that you can trust me." Jess nodded and tossed the rabbit to the back of the cave, the scent shouldn't attract attention there.

"Get some sleep Tynerius will be here in about six hours." Jess curled up on the cold floor and rested her head on her tail. Bailey looked over at her and curled up to go to sleep.

* * *

Jess woke up to a muzzle prodding her getting strong each time. She opened her eyes and saw Tynerius's bright eyes looking at her. Jess touched her nose to Tynerius's muzzle and stretched. Jess transformed into a human and looked at Tynerius.

"Hey buddy." Jess patted him on the neck and rubbed the top of his head. "How long have you been here?" Tynerius snorted and looked to the sunrise, well where the sunrise would be. "Just got here then?" He nodded and looked at the lump in the shadows of the cave. He plodded over and sniffed it. He wretched his head back and sneered silently. "Look, she knows what the flower looks like. Just be nice!" She pointed her finger at him. He rolled his eyes and sat at the mouth of the cave. "Immature much?" Tynerius silenced her swiping her tail at her quickly. Jess nudged Bailey with her foot, unsure of how she'd react. Bailey jerked her head up and looked at Jess, then got up and stretched. Bailey then transformed into a human and saw Tynerius sat at the mouth of the cave. "We've got to go." Bailey walked behind Jess. Jess held Tynerius by the bridle as bailey got on. "How'd even get this on?" Jess questioned him, he sneezed and rubbed his nose. "Pepper?" She guessed. He nodded. Jess shrugged and jumped on. She turned around to look at Bailey. "You ok?"

"Let's just get to the Amoveo Temple." Bailey cringed.

"Ok. Ready Ty?" Tynerius straightened up and spread his wings. The aroura flowed and dissipated in the wind. "Hold on" She yelled to Bailey over the wind. Tynerius launched off the side of the mountain and swooped into the air. Whilst they were up in the air they saw a small glow in the distance. "You see that!" She prodded Bailey. "That's hope!"

* * *

"This is the marking My Lord." A red light engulfed Hamza and he was now a wolf. He put his nose to the ground and started searching. There was a faint smell of herbs, but the most prominent was the smell of purity and Midgard. He followed it and it went straight ahead. He transformed and jumped on Drax his DarkLeige Dragon and flew to where he estimated the scent to stop. Leaving his battle patrol to catch up to him.

"Track." He commanded to his dragon Drax, the dragon hovered over the ground and sniffed the air. He then scaled the mountain to a small outcropping. Drax growled and lowered his head for Hamza to walk into the cave. Walking down the dragon's neck and over his head he headed inside the cave. Hamza instantly saw a carcass of a rabbit. His armour clinking he walked up to the rabbit. He held it up and inspected it. "Wolf teeth?" He looked at the bones. One half had barely visible teeth marks. The other half had very deep teeth marks in the bone. He inspected the cave more and found a small patch where a wolf had slept, the fur that had naturally fallen out was still undisturbed. "So, you're back?" He whispered to himself. Drax, his dragon, roared and was restless. "And your dragon too?" He walked past his dragon and exited the cave.

"Lance Corporal, take our friend back to the town. The rest of us are going on a wolf hunt!" He held out his sword towards the North.

* * *

After a very long flight, they had made it to the Amoveo Temple. It was like a different realm here. The grass was green, a spectrum of flowers covering the ground. The smell of life and greenery. There was also a sun shining down. Bailey jumped off and started searching for the flower. Jess looked at the Temple in awe. It looked like something from Asgard, The columns swirled the colours of transformation that the Amoveo's contained. She walked towards the entrance and looked to Bailey and Tynerius. Tynerius nodded and padded over to watch Bailey and keep everything safe.

Jess walked into the temple and the feeling of welcoming was strong. She stopped and looked at the grand inside. Statues were made of grey stone and where everywhere. The statues had a person with two or three animals with them and the occasional one had a dragon. She looked at the one as they walked in. It had a woman stood proud sword in her hand, her eyes looking the distance determination in her eyes. Next to her stood a wolf the same determination in its eyes looking to her right and a leopard in the middle of stalking to her left. Behind her a dragon rose wings outspread and head raised to the sky. She read the silver plaque at the bottom.

'_Shyla Eva Amoveo'_

'_A brave and loyal warrior. A caring Mother. A worshipped queen. Died defending her realm, fighting off a whole Army singlehandedly. With her dragon Titan by her side. Their courage will not be forgotten. We miss you greatly.'_

'_The first Victim of the Dark.'_

Jess looked at the statue again. This was Shyla. THE Shyla! She then felt the shear drive to defend. The pain gripped her like a dragons claw raking through her body. The pain stopped. She carried on walking. About ten more podiums she was drawn to another. This woman had a Tiger mid-battle roar to her right and wolf to her left sat grooming. The woman had her hands in fists and looked like she was preparing to charge. She read the ruby plaque at the bottom.

'_Aria Christine Amoveo.'_

'_She a determined, caring and strong leader. Protective mother. Died protecting the youngsters of the realm. Could only be killed by the dark lord._ _Don't forget us and we won't forget you. Look after the children we can't save."_

'_The twentieth Victim of the dark'_

After many more statues she reached the end of the hall. Two statues stood out. The first one on the right she recognised immediately.

'_Zara Josephine Amoveo'_

'_A loving Big sister. Brave and loyal warrior. You were gone too quickly. The three week reign was the best the realm's seen so far. Died protecting her little sister from the dark forces. Only to be killed by an unknown force. We miss you sis.'_

'_The seventy first victim of the dark.'_

The statue had a very young woman with dual swords, smiling at an unknown person. By her right side a wolf sat with a cocked head listening intently and to her left a Snow Leopard. He'd killed her, her father.

"No…" She ran to the Statue next to Zara. The woman was a lot older than Zara. The woman held a broad sword which rested on her shoulder. To the right a wolf stood looking towards the east, towards the sunrise and to her left a horse was rearing up happily as if playing. Jess quickly read the plaque.

'_Sonja Lobo Amoveo.'_

'_A just and loyal queen. One of the longest reigning queens. A strong and wise warrior. Was part of the big plan of the Dark. Died in an ambush close to the mountains, luring them away from where her youngest daughter hide. Killed by the Dark. We will always love you Mother no matter where you are.'_

'_The seventieth victim of the dark.'_

"I'm next." She put her hands in her hair. "What did I ever do!?"

"_YOU NEED TO LEAVE. HE COMES. WITH FEARFUL ADMIRATIONS." _A voice echoed through the hall.

"Who's there?"

"PLEASE! YOU MUST GO! YOUR LIFE IS AT RISK!"

"Who's coming?" Jess got up and starting running to the exit.

"THE DARK COMES, PLEASE GO!"

"Mother, Zara?!" A force then shoved her put of the Temple and onto the floor near Tynerius. He jumped and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" Bailey asked. "I found the flower."

"Get on Tynerius Now!"

"What-"

"I said now!" Bailey jumped up on Tynerius as she did they heard a roar that made the earth tremble. Then a Dragon the size of Tynerius landed in of them front. On top of the dragon sat in the saddle was Hamza. Tynerius roared at the dragon and threw bailey off gently as not to harm her. The dragon roared back its black colouring standing out in the area.

"I-i-its Hamza." Bailey whimpered. Hamza clapped.

"Where is everyone else you wonder? I lost them miles away. They couldn't keep up with my dragon."

"How could you do this?" Jess spoke determined.

"Do what, leave them well it's simple-"

"You know what I mean!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Want to kill me?"

"Oh that thing. Your in my way simple" Jess looked behind at Bailey and handed her a blue gem.

"Take this gem and get the flower back. Then send help I'll keep him busy."

"But-"

"You need to go and save Asgard. If you don't get that back he'll take it over and if I keep him busy you can get help whilst you're there." Bailey nodded sadly.

"Stay alive." Bailey teleported and was gone in an instant.

"You've grown since I last remember you." He looked at her. "You would have wanted save Asgard yourself not thinking you needed anyone else. Being on Midgard has made you more accepting."

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Jess asked simply.

"A prophecy foretold you to be the strongest Amoveo. 'The one of wolf and horse will avenge those.'" Then he smiled. "But why am I standing here when the prophecy can be broken now?" He transformed into a panther.

'His strongest form'. Jess thought, he's either scared or uncertain of my strength. Jess transformed into a wolf and growled. Tynerius and Drax were close to each other now. When their master fought they fought.

Hamza leapt at Jess but landed on the grass. Jess lunged for his neck and they rolled around in a vicious fight. Jess heard Tynerius and Drax crashing through the tree's fighting with all their might. Hamza then threw her off into Drax and he lunged for her. Tynerius grabbed his neck before he could hurt her and flung the whole dragon in the air. He then launched into the air after him. Hamza burst across the clearing after her, he hissed as he raised his paw claws unsheathed and prepared to kill. Hamza had killed Artemis the same way she jumped over him but he had scratched her underbelly badly. They were flung away from each other when Tynerius fell to the floor from the sky Drax followed him, teeth and claw bared and sharp. Jess launched herself at Drax and landed on his back. Quickly she pulled on his wing steering him involuntarily into the ground. Hamza grabbed her tail in his jaws and threw her to the ground.

"How do you like it!?" He hissed. Tynerius was back up and had a death hold over Drax. Hamza rushed to help his dragon but Jess was quicker and launched onto his back. Hamza had had enough of her and he launched himself towards a rock put his right side to it and whipped his back on the rock. Jess squealed, her body being crushed by the force. She let go and fell to the ground. Tynerius heard Jess and saw Hamza sprinting towards him. He took off, but was too slow as Hamza raked his claws down Tynerius's wings. Tynerius collapsed on the ground in pain. Drax was almost dead and still catching his breath.

'Where's Bailey?' Jess thought to herself. Hamza looked at her and started walking over to her, licking his lips and flexing his claws. She got up and was ready to fight. "You pay for hurting him!"

Hamza launched herself at Jess and held her leg in his jaws. She then got her jaws and bit down on his head. He was thrown back and hit the rock. A small portal appeared behind her. It wasn't big enough to get through. Odin was there, he looked better but still not well.

"Are you ok Jess?" Jess panted. "Wait, Hamza's there?! You're battling him? We don't have enough power to teleport you!"

"He's trying to kill me." Jess growled and Bailey translated. "Tynerius can't fly, Hamza hurt him and he's been fighting a Darkliege dragon. I don't know how long I'll be able to fight for!" Hamza leapt at her whilst she was talking and bit down on her chest.

"They can't save you now!" He cackled. "You are nothing to them." Jess kicked him off.

"I'm something you're not though."

"What's that then?"

"An Avenger one of only seven in the ten realms."

"We fight evenly you aren't a match for me. They can't help. How will that help you?"

"OH DARK ONE YOU HAVE NO STRENGTH COMPARED TO JESSICA!"

"Who is that?" Hamza yelled.

"LOOK WHERE YOU ARE. THE TEMPLE IS TO YOUR RIGHT!"

Hamza's eyes darted to it he looked to Drax and he was still recovering.

"AH SO YOU KNOW. JESSICA HAS NOT FOUGHT FOR HER, SHE'S FOUGHT FOR ASGARD TO SAVE THEM FROM YOUR PLAGUES."

"NOW YOU MUST FEEL THE WRATH OF OUR ANGER AND HATERED. YOU UNDERESTIMATE HER. DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US!"

Two dragons came down from the sky the size of the trees. Then two wolves came behind her. Then a girl with long brown hair and dual swords steeped in front of Jess.

"Zara?"

"Attack! My dragons!"

The dragons launched at Drax. The wolves and Jess attacked Hamza. He swiped with his paws but the Amoveo's dodged just in time and launched an attack. One bit his tail as if she was going to rip it off. Another bit down on his under belly. He squirmed free and Jess chased his off once he was far enough away she stopped. She made her way back and Zara was in front of the portal swords drawn she was about to slice the portal. One of the wolves nodded her head. The portal was destroyed with one slice.

"So you are the famous wolf warrior."

"Your Shyla the one who protected her whole realm singlehandedly from an invasion."

"Does that mean anything?"

"You died for your realm!"

"So did all of them in there." She gestured to the temple.

"I understand." The other wolf came and stood next to Shyla. She looked to Shyla and Shyla nodded encouraging her to speak. "You're worried that because you aren't fighting for your realm now you are a bad ruler." Jess nodded. "I am Catherine, I watched you with great interest. Barton has trained you well. Better than those in Animalia could."

"But I can't learn ruling a realm from him."

"Gain respect from your people and it will give you all the strength."

"I know I'm not going to be good, I never was I always had to-."

"Sometimes people aren't meant to be Kings and Queens but to some it comes naturally." Shyla interrupted

"First of all you've gained our respect, you look after your realm but also your allies." Catherine encouraged.

"You will be the princess to stop the dark." Shyla bowed.

"You will be the one to rule with wisdom, loyalty and kindness." Catherine bowed.

"You are to be feared, for your cunning and strength in battle and strategy." Another Amoveo bowed. Suddenly many wolves Tigers, rhinos, elephant, leopards, lions, horses and dragons bowed to her.

"You are the light in the dark." Zara, now a wolf touched noses with her.

* * *

In a spit second she then found herself in Asgard. Behind the crowds. They spun around and saw her stood there shaking. Tynerius was behind her wearily getting up.

"Oh my god, you're ok!" Valka ran up and hugged her. "I thought he was going to kill you." The crowds gathered around Jess all asking her questions, Rita barged through and silenced them all.

"Give her room to breathe! She just fought the Dark Lord for the Second time and lived to tell the tale! Now I need to tend to her wounds. Only those close to the princess can see her." Rita guided Jess to the infirmary. Zara's words still rang in her ears.

_You are the light in the dark._

* * *

**This was an extremely long chapter. When chapters take this long they are usually due to school being a pain or school being hell. I thought to say sorry I would make this extra-long. Thanks to laurenfltlvr2011 and arrow-flash-g for following and favouriting! And Thanks to AsgardianDragonRider for favouriting! Please follow and favourite and review, let me know what you like about the story. Don't know when the next update is. It's going to be another biggish chapter again. Thank you so much for being patient! I might start naming chapters after songs or soundtrack titles (Or a play on the words in the title), What do you think? Review your thoughts.**


	31. Friends 'till the end

_**Italics= Dragon speak**_

* * *

**Friends till the end**

The sun was just cresting the horizon turning the sky orange when she heard.

"Jesse, how are you?" Zabby leapt at Jess and hugged her tightly. She was dressed in her usual soft pink long sleeve shirt complimented with a white body warmer, a pair of black tights and a black skirt. Her long brown girly pig tails fluttering in the wind. Amani jogged up behind. They were stood on the Helicarrier, which was now bobbing in the water not in the floating in the sky, due to their arrival.

"I wish you would slow down." Amani panted. Her white frilly blouse and faded pink cardigan going well with her black tights and white denim skirt. Her long hair in a plat down her back and her glasses curling around the hair.

"You get the stuff, J?" Zabby whispered to her deviously.

"By stuff you mean camping gear? Then yes. If you mean the illegal stuff then no." Jess nodded, then whistled loudly.

"Why'd you whistle?" Zabby jumped up and down.

"Did you give her sugar?" Jess turned to Amani ignoring Zabby's hyper activeness.

"Nope, but it is the first trip we've had together since you've been here."

"True I missed the camping trips we used to have." Suddenly the Helicarrier dipped in the water due to added weight. There was a purr and Jess turned around to Tynerius and Luna tilting their heads at her.

"Hey guys. How about you come camping with us?" Jess enthused. Tynerius nodded and squealed a little in happiness.

"_What is camping?" Luna asked Tynerius._

"_Only the best thing. We live under the stars, in nature." Tynerius smiled._

"_I'd rather sleep in a nice warm cave and look at the star through the hole." Luna groaned at the thought. _

"_Don't be snooty."_

"_I am not snooty!" Luna growled._

"_Prove it then." Tynerius smiled smugly._

"_Do you think I'm a hatchling? You can't trick me like that."_

"_Don't you want to explore?"_

"_I can explore my dreams when I'm asleep."_

"_You're just being difficult." Tynerius groaned. "Please come on the camping trip I won't be fun without you." He smiled at her. Luna deflated as a sign of giving in._

"_Fine but only because you want me to." Tynerius smiled and nodded to her. She returned the smile, not forced just a nice warm smile._

"Amani and Zabby, you can ride Luna if you want to and I'll ride Tynerius." Both the girls nodded and were helped up by Jess onto Luna's back, who had a two person saddle on Jess had prepared earlier. Once Zabby and Amani were strapped in, Jess went over, got the camping gear and strapped it all unto Tynerius's back. She jumped up into the saddle and kicked Tynerius forward. He launched up into the sky and above the clouds. Luna followed soon after but flew slower due to Amani and Zabby not as experienced as Jess. Tynerius slowed down so the two dragons flew side by side.

* * *

"So, what's the Avengers up to whilst you're out camping?" Amani talked loudly over the wind.

"They're learning more about Animalia, how to kill Dark Forces and The Amoveo's, then they're going out for a dinner."

"Wow they need a whole day to do that?" Zabby asked. Her sister turned her head and shrugged.

"They aren't from our realm, remember? It's like what we were learning about Midgard."

"Fair point… Are we there yet?" Zabby sighed

"Close." Jess replied

"Can we race to the campsite?" Zabby asked Jess.

"On dragons?" Jess looked to Amani who was shaking her head at her.

"No, silly."

"Oh!" Jess smirked. She guided Tynerius down to the ground and jumped off. The scenery was something like out of a painting. Green rolling hills, trees sprouting out of the ground reaching for the clear blue sky. Jess felt the grass beneath her leather boots. Zabby appeared behind her.

"Ready?" Zabby smirked back at her.

"Amani, once we're ready count down!" Jess yelled to her. She was patting Luna gently on the head and giggled when the cool air emitting from the dragons body flew in her face.

"Ok!"

Jess and Zabby nodded to each other. A blue light engulfed Jess's hands. A lilac light engulfed Zabby's hands. At the same time they were engulfed in a ball and then the ball burst with energy. Where Zabby once stood, there were now four hooves planted on the floor. The palomino whinnied and pawed the ground. White stockings on each of her legs sprouted up, halfway up her legs. Then her whole body was a golden colour which shimmered in the light of the dawn. Her white flowing mane and tail rippled in the breeze from the plains. Then next to her stood Jess, a pinto, chestnut mare. Jess reared up and bucked at the sensation of being a horse again. She turned to Zabby as a horse and spoke.

"It's been so long since I've been a horse. All the Midgardian stuff makes it hard to have down time just to be free and, not worry about anything!" Jess swished her tail.

"I can't wait for the race!" Zabby nudged her with her shoulder.

"Ready?" Amani shouted. Zabby and Jess stood parallel to each other facing a crest over a hill.

"Straight over the hill, and there's the campsite." Jess nickered to Zabby.

"Steady?" They both pawed the ground and readied their hooves to go straight into a gallop.

"GO!" Amani screamed in excitement.

Both horses charged forward, leaving loose piles of grass in the air. They ran parallel. Matching each other's stride. The tree's at their sides zoomed past and just appeared to be a blur. Birds scattered as the two horses thundered by. Rabbits poked their heads out of their dens to see the commotion. Wild horses seemed to cheer them on and jumped slightly as the two passed. Jess lengthened her stride, grabbing the ground beneath her. The thunder of hooves turned to a raging storm as Jess and Zabby's strides went out of synch. The hill was getting closer. Jess passed Zabby as they reached the base of the hill. Zabby the appeared beside her and sprinted ahead. Jess used the last bit of adrenalin, she had to level up with Zabby. They raced to the top. Amani was at the top of the hill to see who was going to win. They both passed her. They screeched to a halt and heaved the air sweeping into their lungs. They both looked to Amani who was watching them.

"I don't have the foggiest why you do that to yourselves." Amani rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it was extremely close but I think Zabby got the lead by a nose." Zabby held her head up high and pranced around Jess in a circle.

"Beat ya, beat ya tra-la-lala-la. Loser has to carry the stuff last half a mile."

"Fine." Jess sighed annoyed.

"I think someone's a sore loser." Zabby neighed. Amani walked over and put the pack, which was once on Tynerius's back, onto Jess's back. Tynerius nudged Jess and nodded as if to say 'thanks for that.'

"When did you get sarcastic all of a sudden?" Jess snorted.

* * *

Jess walked beside Zabby, who was carrying Amani to the campsite on her back. "It was a good race." Zabby nudged Jess.

"Thank you, you put up a good fight." Jess nodded.

"To be honest, I've been practising a lot." Zabby hung her head. "Sorry, for not telling you."

"Hey, no need to say sorry. Actually it gives you bragging rights. Not many people said they beat the Princess and supposed strongest shifter in the history of Animalia in a race." They reached the camp as they talked and automatically they transformed back into humans.

"I miss the place so much, the smell of bread cooking in the morning, dragon singing happily on our rooftops, places to roam free, a home all to ourselves and good living conditions." Amani sighed.

"Oh, I definitely miss when we didn't have any responsibilities. We used to go out for days and they not need us. What about you Jess?"

"I love Midgard and the Avengers and everything but I do get quite lonely. I only know eight people in Midgard and the people at shield. You probably, don't understand."

"I do." Amani butted in. "I get lonely without you or Zabby. I mean, sure I have other 'friends' but they only want to know me so they can say they know a close friend of the princesses."

"It's kind of like that. But, like my race with Zabby, because I'm an Avenger I always seem to be busy training or when we actually get time off, we get called in to deal with a problem that they can't solve." Jess unrolled her sleeping bag but also looking around.

"You have always taken stuff like the Avengers seriously. Like when you became an Assassin you focused on that until your brother stopped you and, then you both went to Asgard for a month to relax." Amani clarified.

"I just miss not having all these responsibilities on my shoulders." Jess sighed an exhausted sigh, and started making a campfire ready for the night.

"The avengers are learning how to defeat the dark forces today and they're your friends, they'll help you fight them." Zabby placed some fire wood next to her.

"True." Jess replied. Zabby helped pile up the logs in a cone shape in the middle of the fire pit.

"Why don't we live in Midgard?" Zabby suggested to Amani.

"What?! We can't! What about Mum?" Amani panicked.

"She can come!"

"Are you sure about that? Midgard is nothing like The Amoveo Dimension or Animalia." Jess reminded her. "There are more bad people and no-one is safe here at the moment." Jess warned them. "I couldn't live with myself if you two were hurt."

"You would probably kill them and the whole gang or whole organisation in ten seconds flat." Amani chuckled.

"Remember what we said when we first met?" Zabby pulled Jess and Amani in for a hug.

"Friends till the end!" They yelled in unison.

* * *

**Well, again sorry for the late chapter! School's finished for a week and I've already almost finished the next chapter. The next ones good one (one of my personal favourites) but I hope you like it! Thanks so much to dannyastro29, Phljulianna, for following and Favouriting! Leave a review on your thoughts on the series or what you would like to see in the future. Like the story? Don't forget to follow and/or Favourite. The chapter after the next will be up i don't know when because i only have one week off. :( (I may update it again this week but don't hold your breath)**

**Next Chapter: Surpass**


	32. Surpass

**Surpass**

"My Lord, Drax has almost recovered completely from his injuries." The dragon tamer sighed. He was a secret only Hamza and the dragons knew of him. To everyone else he was a stable hand, but to Hamza he was more, he was the only Dragon Tamer alive. The people he trusted most were sat around the table. Seyron, the Dragon Tamer. Dresses in imperial black and red clothes with the essence of a dragon around him. Cecil, the warrior of darkness. He wore an armour so fierce, his foes trembled unable to swing their swords. Falkner, his advisor and trusted strategist, he was feared for his planning, every outcome, every foe, and every event that happens on the battle field was ensured by him to have a positive outcome.

"I have you to thank, Seyron. He would had not survived the attack from Tynerius, the Night Hybrid's, parents if you hadn't tended to him."

"He's a strong dragon, My Lord." Seyron lowered his head. "He's well-mannered too, not even trying to bite me when I tended to his painful wounds."

"My Lord, if I may speak?" Cecil spoke.

"Yes?"

"You could have killed your daughter numerous times in that fight. Why?" Cecil scratched his chin. "She fought well but not good enough to defeat you."

"I was testing her."

"Pardon?"

"I said to her I was going to kill her. Adrenaline was running through her body and she fought. For my plan to succeed I needed to put her in a simulation, for me to assess her."

"What plan?" Cecil leant forward and glanced to Falkner. Falkner was just as intrigued.

"We set up an ambush and-"

"Why don't we-"

"I am talking Cecil!" Hamza yelled at him hitting the table. His Kingly armour clinking as it collided with the other pieces. Hamza's usually tanned face turning red. Cecil stayed leant forward but remained quiet. Hamza turned to Falkner and was about to ask him a question when suddenly, the door knocked making everyone jump.

"Enter" Hamza bellowed. A small young boy walked in.

"Tyler? What is it boy?" Seyron asked.

"Drax is complaining in pain."

"My Lord I must tend to this urgent matter." Seyron bowed to Hamza.

"Of Course." Seyron walked to the door. "You did well, fetching me, which took courage." Seyron leant down so Tyler could hear. "See Hamza isn't that scary, most of the time." As they were going to exit, Hamza shouted to Tyler.

"Boy, Tyler, may I speak with you."

"Me?!" Tyler stuttered and looked to Seyron. Seyron nudged him forward and Tyler continued to walk.

"Cecil, Seyron, please leave for a moment. Tyler will fetch you, Cecil, when you are needed." The two named people walked out of the room and closed the doors. Hamza walked past Falkner and to Tyler. Looking down at him. "What is it you fear?"

"Pardon, sir."

"What is it you fear?"

"Well, erm it, you, I don't know, you just scare me. I mean-!"

"I intimidate you?"

"Y-yes sir." Falkner braced ready for Hamza to lash out at the boy.

"Do you think Jessica fears me?" Tyler paused. "Honestly."

"It depends. If I see you with my friends by my side I'm not scared of you. But now I'm on my own, it's like looking at a starving lion."

"I see, but answer my question."

"I think so." Hamza scratched his head. Falkner walked forward and stood next to Hamza.

"Do I fear you?" Falkner asked.

"No" Tyler almost chuckled. "You are a strategist. Yes you're feared by others and you're on our side. He scares me because he took over an entire realm in minutes. Not to forget you killed a full master in one swipe." Like an epiphany, Tyler backed away.

"He won't hurt you. You answered his question. You are free to go. But get Cecil to stay out there for a while longer." Tyler ran out of the room but stopped to bow before leaving.

"She fears me then."

"Maybe, My Lord."

"She fears me when she's on her own."

"Exactly My Lord."

"We need her on her own."

"Yes My Lord."

"Can you make a strategy?"

"Maybe My Lord but I need to know her weaknesses."

"Perhaps those Midgardians know how to get such knowledge."

"Hydra, My Lord?"

"Yes, bring them here."

"Yes My Lord. A private conversation with him or shall I and Cecil be here?"

"You and The Hydra."

"Ok My Lord. I will inform Cecil." Falkner left the room.

* * *

Hamza paced his room, thinking of the plan. First he would need to get her on her own and then fight her. No. She'd see it coming. This is why he wasn't a strategist. The doors swung open and in walked a man in Midgardian army clothes. He had a green armband halfway up his upper arm, which had a picture of a six legged octopus like creature in appearance. He had no hair except on his eye brows which were white. Falkner followed him in and closed the doors.

"Baron Von Strucker." Baron held his hand out. His thick German accent making it hard to understand him.

"Hamza. So you lead the operations. Finally good to see you in person." Hamza shook his hand.

"Yes I created Hydra. What do you need now?"

"I need to know my daughters weaknesses."

"And you think I can get them? Shield is hard to hack into and not all files are on artificial technology, it can be in our brains."

"Well how do we get that?"

"You have assessed her, yes?" Baron questioned.

"Partly, her past ancestors interrupted our fight."

"Well, what do we work with?" Baron sighed, annoyed.

"She try's to fight for other people if they're in trouble."

"More!"

"That's all I've got." Hamza scowled at him.

"Any worthy Animalians? To evaluate her." Baron asked.

"There are three." Hamza nodded and walked with Baron to the door, leaving Falkner to catch up.

* * *

Leaving his throne room, which was at the top of the great Oak, they walked down three stories and came to a stop at some cages. Dark crystals formed the bars, base and top of the cage. The three walked on a cat walk above like viewing specimens of scientific research. In one of the cages was a lioness. She looked at the cat walk above and cocked her head. Faded scars marked her once golden coat.

"This is Matilda. Seventeen, five foot seven as a human. Needs training but has potential. She is happy to work for us unless she gets a cut. Anger management issues due to this she can be clumsy in combat, very seductive and inquisitive-"

"Next." Baron strode to then next cage. Hamza followed him and stopped next to him. In this cage was a Tigress. Her amber fur smooth to the eye and claws sharpened. She was pacing around her cage, the floor greyed and worn from her walking. Her tail whipping at the sense of the people on the cat walk above her

"This is Philadelphia. Sixteen. Six feet tall as a human. A very skilled fighter and can think on her feet or paws. Can't work in a team or take orders. Solo missions usually but brutal in combat." Baron watched the Tigress intently, she looked up at him and narrowed her eyes at him. Baron raised an eye brow.

"Nothing simple training can train it out of her. Next." They moved along to the final cage with a wolf curled up asleep. He had a brown coat, tail, ears and a stripe along his muzzle was also brown. His underbelly, chest, muzzle (apart from the brown stripe), paws, stockings, undertail and tip of his tail was white. As well as a dark brown oval shape on his back. As the three walked along the catwalk above he pricked his ears at the men.

"This is Drake. Just turned sixteen. Five foot eleven in human form. Skilled fighter. Can follow orders. Never leaves or rests until a job is done. Can improvise. Smug and arrogant. Can be competitive." The wolf looked up at the two men, rolled his eyes and curled back up. "Can be disrespectful as well."

"I'll take him." Baron nodded to him. "I want a medical history. Combat history, if you have one."

"We can give a medical history but not a full combat test. From what we've seen he's good." Falkner chimed in.

"I'll take him when I leave." Hamza nodded and shook Barons hand. "It's a pleasure doing business with you." Falkner walked up to Baron and handed him some papers.

"Here is his medical history and everything you need to know about him. Shall I show you more of the facility?" Hamza's thoughts made the conversation fade into none existence. He walked back down the catwalk and looked out the window. He saw all the Animalians working and slaving away in the sweltering, dark heat. The elephant shifters pulled up huge amounts of material with their trunks. Their ribs and spine showing. They were given the bare minimum of food. Enough to work anyways. The ones who didn't work, were cracked. Broken. Their sanity ripped away from them, painfully each time so they learnt not to do it again. But the strong ones, were used for practise for the new recruits. Falkner walked up to his right and looked out the window with him. Now Baron had left he asked the million dollar question.

"Sir, do you think getting rid of Jessica will bring a new era to the realms?"

"Many times the all-powerful darkness has come and engulfed the light that shines bright on everyone with its false hope, but the light has reignited and vanquished the darkness, each time. Each and every time. Because we became too cocky." Hamza quoted. Falkner raised an eye brow.

"The light will be extinguished for good."

* * *

**I had real fun writing this chapter! This is leading up to a very big story and important but trust me it'll be good. Thanks to AlexJMP for following. I may need some chapter ideas later on, leave a review to suggest a chapter idea or if you want to let me know your opinions post a review. The title is based on am original soundtrack called ****Surpass by Mark Petrie****. I think of this song as the theme for the Dark Forces and maybe Hamza. Like the story? Follow and or Favourite. Don't know when the next chapter will be up. Haven't started writing it. (Sorry)**


	33. Prepare for the unexpected

**Prepare for the Unexpected**

Jess was up earlier than usual and was on her own in the lounge. Wanting some background noise, she turned on the Flat screen T.V. and the morning news was on they were talking about the weather and then about Sports. As she was listening to the T.V., Jess put in two rounds of bread in the toaster.

"Jarvis, who else is up?" Jess asked to the ceiling.

"Miss Potts is just getting up Miss. Shall I call her?"

"No, no. I was just wondering." Jess quickly replied. "Thanks, Jarvis." Jess couldn't wait for training today, well a lot more than usual. Today in training, Jess was going to learn how to use a gun. She was a bit nervous, but she was too excited to be nervous. During her adventures through Earth with the Avengers, she'd encountered many gun threats and been shot at countless times. Now she'd be learning how to fire back. If she was as bad with a gun as she was with a bow and arrow, then she was screwed and Clint would never let her near a gun unless he was out of the room. Maybe even the state. Her toast popping up out of the toaster made her jump back to reality. She grabbed the hot toast out of the toaster and began to spread some butter on top. The elevator dinged and pepper stepped out.

"Good morning." She yawned, still in her night pyjamas. "When did you get up?"

"Only a couple of minutes ago. Busy day ahead?" Jess asked with a mouthful of toast.

"Not really to be honest, in a long while." Pepper sighed and sat down on a bar stool. "So what are you learning in training today?"

"Clint's teaching me how to use a gun." Jess smiled. Peppers face dropped.

"Are you sure that's safe? Have you shot one before?"

"I'll be fine." Jess chuckled.

"You didn't answer my question."

"We're probably not even shooting a gun today, I'm probably only learning how to hold it and aim with it."

"Just be careful, please."

"I will, don't worry." Just after they'd finished talking Clint came in the room, dressed in his SHIELD Uniform and stretched his arms.

"Have a good sleep kid?"

"Yeah thanks, you?"

"Eh it was alright, hey erm trainings off today." Clint sat on the bar stool next to Pepper.

"Why?"

"I've got to go on an urgent mission with Cap and Nat. Sorry, knew you were looking forward to today." Jess looked down at her toast and sighed internally.

"No it's fine you've gotta do your job, right." Jess forced a small smile.

"Tony, Banner and Thor will be at Shield learning about your realm more. So I don't know what you're gonna do today. Just take the day off I suppose." Clint shrugged then got up and got ready to go. "We'll train when I get back."

* * *

Jess was reading a book that Steve had read, Lord of the Rings. It was a strange book to say the least. Wars happened fairly often and looking for some sort of treasure. Pepper had gone to meet some of her friends at some posh restaurant.

"Miss Jessica, someone is coming to speak to you."

"wha-" Just then the door burst open. Jess looked over swords in hand ready for whatever it was. "Bailey?"

"Jess, I need your help!" Bailey gasped.

"What?" Jess raised an eye brow.

"I can't transform into a wolf anymore!"

* * *

Steve, Natasha and Clint had landed Russia for their mission. The Quinn Jets engines steamed as the cool air hit the metal. Natasha put the Jet in camouflage, the same technology used to hide the Helicarrier. Clint had a quiver full of arrows on his back and his bow loaded ready with an arrow. Steve's shield was poised on his back and Natasha had a long dagger in her hand and stingers loaded.

"Ok so, this place is a testing facility with the intent to spread destruction to the whole world." Steve informed them as they snuck over the snowy mountain.

"SO, the usual." Clint readied his bow and scanned ahead.

"How do we get in though?" Natasha sighed.

"The usual Hydra hidden door thing." Clint nodded to her.

"Remember Fury said this place is not to be destroyed nor any of the people inside."

"Why's that again?" Natasha asked whilst checking their path was clear of any patrols.

"Fury or anybody, except Von Strucker and high ranking Hydra agents, know what's in here. I personally think it's a training ground for confidential weapons." Clint told them on his opinion. Natasha stopped and listened.

"Get to cover." Natasha whispered loudly. They all ran in different directions towards large rocks and wide tree trunks and hid behind them. Just then a fleet of SUV's flew past leaving a trail of white snow behind them. They stayed behind cover and watched as the SUV's made their way down the hill and stopped at a rock face. A man came out of a small opening in the rocks with an AK47 in hand. They saw their heads nodding they talked and the man went back into the crevice and then the mountain trebled as a large door opened and the cars went in single file.

"Looks like we found the door." Steve spoke simply

"Next to find out who or what is behind the door." Natasha nodded.

* * *

"Ok slow down. When did you find out you couldn't transform?" Jess was sat in the Towers Laboratory with Bailey. A piece of paper and a pen in hand jotting down notes.

"I woke up. Had breakfast spoke, to my mother and we had an argument about father. Then I went to help Rita collect some herbs. Then I tried to transform to try and smell the herbs but I couldn't not even a spark." Bailey spoke worriedly. As jess turned to her piece of paper, Zabby and Amani (Who'd arrived quickly after Bailey had arrived) came in with some food.

"So, when was the last time you transformed?" Jess asked with her back turned.

"Yesterday."

"Normally?"

"Yes!"

"OK, Jeeze, only trying to help." Jess sighed in annoyance.

"So you just lost your powers out of the blue?" Amani asked bashfully. "Could it be that disease from Midgard?"

"I haven't felt ill or anything though."

"Have you asked the old lady with the staff?" Zabby pondered.

"You mean, Rita?" Amani rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that's why she always hits me when I say that?"

"What was your argument with your mother about?" Jess asked.

Bailey paused and looked at her hands. "It was about father and how he was part of the Dark Forces, thus I'm part dark, and I betrayed him when I told you about what he was planning. On top of that, she doesn't want me to be friends or even an acquaintance of yours." Bailey looked at Zabby and Amani, who were looking at her with what Bailey hadn't seen in a long time, Sympathy.

"I think I've got it." Jess was still sat at the desk, when they looked over her shoulder at what she'd written.

* * *

"Nat, you try and get in the Toll Booth. I and Clint will keep watch." Steve whispered. They nodded and separated in different directions. Clint watched as Nat entered the Toll booth and seconds later an unconscious body was placed in the chair. Then after an anxious wait a small person sized door opened. Natasha looked out the window of the Toll Booth and motioned to Clint. He followed to where she was pointing and saw a CCTV camera. Clint shot a smoke arrow and it exploded clouding the camera in smoke. They quickly dashed for the door and made their way inside. Inside was dark, dreary and just generally unpleasant. They pressed forward into the unknown, night vision goggles in hand. Once the goggles were on they saw green cave like walls, the corridor stretched for what seemed like miles.

"_Intruder Alert! Code red. SHIELD Agents have entered the building."_

The lights exploded on causing their night vision goggles to beam the white in their eyes. Steve quickly whipped his off but Natasha and Clint were a second too slow and were blinded by the light.

"These are Shield agents? The guy with the bow and arrows is kinda cute but the rest are average." Spoke a very grislily voice from the shadows.

"I would take it as a complement from someone other than a Hydra agent." Clint and Natasha stood next to Steve. But there was no one other than them there. Out of the shadows appeared three agents. One was a very scrawny girl with guns and technology strapped to her belt going across her chest and her belt around her waist. She had short blonde hair and perfectly manicured nails. Her uniform was a black sleek fitting suit like Natasha's.

"Lucy, these are three of the Avengers, best fighting force Midgard has got. Show a little respect." The girl sighed with her hands on her hips. The appeared a very tall and very muscular woman. She had a tanned face a body. Her hair, too, was a blonde but more or a silver blonde and was so long it reached her knees. Had a sword which gave of a light and had a gem in it which swirled different colours. As well as that sword she had sword which was the exact same but without the gem. Her uniform was a red jump suit but without the sleeves.

"Harriet, dear, shut up and keep going on with your Midgardian Fetishes."

"It's called Technology." Harriet replied.

"Ladies, ladies. Cool off, the real power is here. And I'm ready kick their asses." A boy came out of the shadows next messy brown hair. His physique was slim but with quite a bit of muscle but not pure muscle like Lucy. He wore a Suit similar to Clint's and on his back wore a quiver full of arrows and a bow attached to his back, as well as two dual swords on his sides.

"Drake, for once, you are right, lets beat 'em up." Lucy drew out her sword without the gem. Clint readied his bow, Natasha readied her guns and Steve readied his shield. Lucy looked to Drake and nodded to Clint. Drake nodded and charged for Clint. Lucy looked to Harriet and looked to Natasha. Harriet saluted and sprinted towards her. Lucy chuckled and lunged for Steve.

* * *

"So, in conclusion because you are a completely different personality, you have lost your transformation."

"That's dragon crap." Bailey snapped. "Lots of people have changed their personalities and stayed the same."

"But you've done a complete one eighty degrees turn, choosing to be our friend rather than our enemy practically overnight." Jess patiently explained.

"I'll just go and ask Rita! She'll come up with a way to fix me." Bailey was gone in the blink of an eye, back to the Amoveo dimension.

"Well, that went well." Zabby coughed breaking the silence.

"Can that really happen?" Amani asked in shock. Jess simply nodded. "But why haven't we ever heard of it?"

"Animalians usually stay on with their personalities until they die but sometimes like Bailey they can change their personality but only the colour or shade of their coat differs."

After a long conversation with Amani and Zabby about different realms and creatures, and when all the food was gone, Jess looked out the window and saw a jet coming towards Avengers Tower.

"They're back!" Jess smiled. Amani and Zabby said goodbye and left the same way Bailey left. Jess went to the hanger but stopped.

"Something's wrong." She muttered to herself. She opened the door and the jet had just landed, the door to the side opened but no one came out. Jess walked up to the jet and looked inside. Natasha was clutching her shoulder and was in a foetal position in the chair. Steve was badly bruised and was bleeding a lot, his seat was dripping with red blood. Clint was slouched in the seat in the cockpit, an arrow in his side. Clint was the only one conscious enough to talk. "Jess?"

"What happened?" Jess gasped.

"Listen, call fury, and tell him to bring paramedics." Clint rasped. She did as she was told and used the touch screen interface to call Director Fury.

"What is it Agent-"

"Sir. Clint, Natasha and Steve are badly hurt. We need some paramedics to the Tower." Fury looked shocked and yelled to Maria

"Get their stat!" Fury turned back to her calmly. "Helps on the way. It'll be there in couple of minutes. Whilst they're on the way try and stop the bleeding by pressing on the wound." Jess nodded and hung up. She grabbed the first Aid kit and pulled out the gauzes. Jess went over to Steve and place three on a ginormous gash on his right side. Steve held it there whilst Jess wrapped the bandage around. She then went over to Natasha who had two bullet holes, one in her thigh and one in her shoulder. Like Steve, Jess placed the gauzes on her wounds and then went over to Clint. She pressed the gauze on the small gash on his chest and wrapped the bandage around the arrows entry point.

'Who could have done this to them?' she thought.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? Let me know, on how I can improve, whether you like the story and if so what do you like about it by leaving a review. Don't forget to follow and/or Favourite**

**Ok I am so sorry for the delay. I had a major writers block yet again but I think I've broke through it and ready to write again! Anyway, thanks to Princess Serenity Angel, for favouriting and thanks to kira shadow wolf,** ** .huppel for following. Thanks so much for your patience.**

Next chapter:?

Next update: before Christmas Hopefully. If no update

MERRY CHRISTMAS! :-)


	34. Mysterious Villains

**Mysterious Villains**

Natasha woke up to the bleeps and lights of a ward. Where was she? She opened her eyes and saw the white room with three other beds, two of which looked to be occupied. Then she remembered. They fought those three agents at the hydra base. They had underestimated them. Their attacks so coordinated it was like a dance. She looked over to her left and saw the bed occupied with Clint in the bed resting. But Steve, who was in the bed opposite to hers, was up and trying to get out of bed. A nurse came in with an exhausted look on her face.

"Mr Rodgers, please stay in your bed and wait for the doctor to come and check on you and give you the all clear. I know it's boring but he'll be here in about thirty minutes. Ok?" The female nurse sighed slightly agitated.

"Ok ma'am, but I feel fine now." Steve sat back on his bed.

"When doctor gives you the all clear you'll be free to go where ever you want. Besides it's only been two days." The nurse chuckled the last sentence.

"Oh, hey Nat, you're awake." Steve smiled at her. "You feeling ok?"

"I feel like I went drinking for two weeks, straight." Natasha grunted as she sat up in her bed. "Are you ok?"

"That was one of the worst beat downs I've had in a long time." Steve sighed and sat back. "The whole group was in synchronisation. It was weird."

"Too right." Natasha looked over to Clint's bed. "How is he?" Eyes filled with worry.

"He wasn't good, but he's getting better." Steve shrugged. "Jess found us in the jet, which Clint flew back, and called Fury to get help." Steve sat back. "Thor came to visit but he had to leave because he was being too loud. Bruce came round and gave me some cake, but you were asleep so I didn't want to disappoint him and ate them all. Tony came to visit, but, again, you were asleep. He's now thinking about building an infirmary in the tower."

"Better than being in here, I guess." Natasha got a cup of water and drank some of it.

"Jess visited as well. She comes by for a good couple of hours a day and we watch some T.V. and she's good company really" Steve looked down. "Tony said she was worried when we returned in the state we did."

"Anyone would. Where is she now?" Natasha asked. Steve simply shrugged "Anyway, can you remember anything about those Agents in the Hydra base?" Natasha got a pen and paper.

"They have varied talents, a very synchronised team, good at exploiting weaknesses, and once they know you've figured out their fighting style they change it." Steve pondered aloud. Natasha wrote down everything in bullet points.

"It also seemed that they somehow knew we were there before the alarms blared." Natasha mumbled to herself.

"And they didn't really look like or sound like they were from Earth." Steve added. "Especially the leader's hair and build." Natasha finished writing it all down and really didn't have the energy to write any more.

"So, what's on T.V.?"

* * *

Kira looked at Jess's sword stance, with her dual hook-blades in her hands. Jess had visited The Amoveo Dimension to talk to Kira and just spend some quality time with her. Kira was like a mother to her, she looked after Jess when she felt all alone and treated her like she wasn't different to someone who was walking down the street. Kira looked at Jess. Twizzling a strand of greying hair.

"Remember, when sword fighting, keep your stance wide and body low. Balance is the key. Your stance could be wider and more stable." Jess did as she was told and lowered her stance. Kira then got out her dual swords and stood in front of Jess. "Counter me." Kira leapt forward gracefully and landed in front of Jess, who then rolled to the right. Jess looked to her feet to make sure she had a good hold, but Kira lightly kicked her so she fell over. "What was wrong with that?"

"I did know if my feet were right." Jess stammered.

"Also you lacked in yourself confidence to be able to trust yourself to be right. You looked to your feet, you should have had confidence you did it perfectly, you did by the way." Jess sighed. "I know on Midgard you have been training hard physically but are you training mentally?"

"I don't know."

"I take that as a No." Kira sat down cross-legged and gestured Jess to join her. "Confidence isn't a thing that grows over night, but it can be lost in the blink of an eye. None of this has been your strong point but sometimes we have to acknowledge our weaknesses and mistakes to get better and improve."

"But I want to think I've done something right, but I just think I haven't, I don't know why, I, just, do."

"Jess, listen, thinking can be a blessing and a curse. So, don't think when battling. This separates the naturals to learners. People who naturally can fight don't think. Whilst learners do think but they learn not to. You are a natural with your swords and combat but that gets in the way." She poked Jess's head.

* * *

"I'm back!" Jess yelled out in Avengers Tower.

"Ah, Miss I hope you had a good time in your Realm?"

"Yes, thanks Jarvis. Where's everyone."

"Tony is in his Robotics Laboratory. Thor is also there. Oh and also Mr Banner."

"I suppose I'll make my way towards the party then." Jess pushed the button on the lift and the doors opened. She entered the lift and pressed the number for the Laboratory. The lift went downwards then stopped. The doors slid open and Jess stepped out. Then she knocked on the coded door. Tony had never told anyone the code, well everyone except Pepper. After two minutes she knocked again.

"Who is it?" Tony asked.

"Jess."

"Oh, Come on in Pup." Tony voice faded as he unlocked the big metal door. Many clucks and bangs were heard before it fully opened. "Welcome back. How was the trip?"

"Meh, it was ok. Why is everyone in here?" Jess looked to Thor and Bruce.

"We're planning an attack on a Hydra base, when Legolas, Capcicle and Natasha are back and fighting fit." Tony enlightened her.

"Hydra will feel thy wrath for injuring my allies!" Thor bellowed. Bolts of lightning where heard from outside.

"Oh right! Let me introduce you to someone Pup." Tony dragged her forward. On the sofa sat a middle aged boy, in a blue and red spandex suit, with black and white eyes. "Pup, Spidey. Spidey, Pup. Say hi, be social able and crap."

"Erm…Hi, I'm Jessica." Jess held out her hand.

"SpiderMan." SpiderMan shook her Hand. "Seen you on T.V. helping these guys. Congrats for making the Team."

"Erm… Thanks I guess. Wait, do you like fly around here."

"I use webbing and Swing on it."

"Flying, swinging, same thing. So that was you" Spiderman looked at her again.

"You sure she ain't your kid?" He called to Tony.

"Considering she comes from a different realm, No." Tony called over his shoulder.

"Plus, he's too old to be a Father."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa too old?!" Tony walked up to her.

"I know what I'm getting you for Christmas now."

"Oh God help me."

"So is that a costume or are you, like that?" Jess asked awkwardly.

"Suit."

"Still at school?"

"College but, yeah?"

"Good kid." Jess nodded smirking.

"Hey I'm older than you. By two years."

"So, you're seventeen." Spiderman was about to add to their banter session when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his back pocket and answered it.

"Gwen? Yeah. Twenty minutes. I'm at Avengers Tower. Yeah I won't be late. Promise. Love you, bye." He hung up the phone "Hey got to go. Meeting Gwen at the ice cream bar that opened up down town. Let me know if you guys need any help."

"See ya." Tony and Bruce said in unison as he left.

"So who is he?" Jess asked Tony.

"Spidey." Tony answered bluntly.

"No, I mean his real name."

"That's a secret only I and Shield know that. Oh and his girlfriend." Tony mumbled as he was concentrating.

"What are you doing?" Tony smirked. "I think I'm gonna go."

"No, you'll like it. Say hello to Yours's, Legolas's and Natasha's new Avengers uniform." He flicked something off of the Holographic screen he was working on and it appeared on a giant touch screen. There were three mannequins on the screen. One had a purple helmet, body, legs, boots and gloves, but the helmet had an 'H' on it and small wing like triangles pointing backwards. Another was a tight black cat suit with lights running down the side of the chest and legs. The light also ran up the arms and down to the hands and wrist where something was labelled 'Stringers'.

"And for the last one you're going to look at. I took inspiration from a very popular Assassin game." Tony enlarged the last picture. The last picture had a black fabric waist coat with tight fitting long sleeves with went right down to the wrists. Followed by a large trench coat type jacket with a blue velvet hem round the neck which folded over on the chest revelling the blue lining inside. Down the chest an almost invisible belt ran from her left shoulder to the right side of her hip which had many slots for daggers and grenades. The coat would be bound together by buckles and buttons. Around the hips was a belt with four slots, two for her dual hook-blades and two for her dual swords. Tony then turned the suit around. The back of the coat was pure black but it had a blue cape flowing downwards from the right shoulder. The cape wasn't too long that it got in the way of combat moves. The same blue lining was also at the bottom of the back of the coat which separated into two parts. But on the back there was the discreet line art of a wolf howling and a horse rearing. To the side were weapons Tony would invent for Jess to use in combat. Jess's jaw was dropped throughout the whole show.

"You like? I call it the Evie Mark 1." Tony patted her shoulder. Jess then hugged Tony happily.

* * *

**Ok so, my friend and I were playing Assassins creed Syndicate (Which he got for Christmas) and I fell in love with Evie's outfit design. It was so amazing I just thought it would suit Jess's combat style really well. If you don't play assassins creed, type in google images 'Assassins Creed Syndicate Evie Frye costume' to get the idea of the costume. :)**

**Did you like the chapter and/or the story so far? Follow and/or Favourite. Want to give me any advice or want to give your thoughts on the story? Leave a review. Thanks SO much to .7311 for Favouriting the story. :D Thanks so much for reading **

**next chapter MAY be out in the next two weeks. **


	35. I love you forever

**I love you forever**

Tynerius woke up in the cavern in the mountain to the sun filtering through the trees into the cave. Luna was curled up a couple of feet away, snoozing soundly. He shook his head, stretched, arching his long tail and spinney back, to wriggling his long black claws and flapping his wings. The sun was high in the sky by now, its rays glistening on the waves of the ocean. He made his way to the edge of the cavern and looked over to where New York City was.

'What would Jess be doing right now?' He thought to himself. She'd stayed with him whilst he'd healed from the fight with Drax, Hamza's dragon, but that was about four months ago. He'd seen her a lot but he could feel something wrong with her, only recently had she felt like it. They had a special bond like some dragons and their riders. He could feel every emotion she was feeling. Unlike Luna, who could only sense strong emotions like depression or over whelming excitement, Tynerius could sense every emotion she's feeling, like when she's feeling scared, disappointed or content. They'd had this bond for as long as he could remember. Only when she was taken from her realm, and Animalia was then attacked, could he not sense her. Right now Jess was content but for the last couple of days she's been on edge, at one point Jess was extremely happy and excited apparently from the prospect of her new Avengers uniform. Tynerius doesn't know why though. She's safe where she is.

"You worry too much." He jumped as Luna stood next to him, looking out onto the water. "But I can sense it to, only faintly, Jess is scared of something." Luna looked to her black long claws attached to her long reptile like feet. "Every dragon can feel like something is going to go wrong. Even if a dragon is good or evil, they know something is going to happen." She hung her head. Tynerius nudged her head up.

"Jess is the strongest shifter we know right? She even made it onto the Avengers Team. Plus I'll know if she gets hurt or not."

"But you've never killed a living thing, only hurt them badly. I'm not questioning your strength, just your personality." Tynerius let out a long sigh. It was true. He could have killed Drax many times, but he couldn't do it. He'd never killed anything in his entire life.

"My mother and father were the most kill-happy and strongest dragons ever in the realm. And I can't even kill a fish." Tynerius looked at the pod of dolphins jumping in the ocean. "I felt like I was a disappointment to them, that's when Jess came along and started to look after me. My mother and father never abandoned me like people think. They just taught me finishing blows and moves like that without actually killing anything. I know how to kill but I choose not to. They were the best a parents a dragon could have, they accepted that I couldn't kill anything and loved me just as much."

"Why do you think you're a disappointment to them? Would they have protected you against Drax if they were?" Luna stood up and started walking down the side of the mountain. "I've killed plenty a thing but only because I need to. Yes, I would have killed Drax or mortally wounded him but that's me. You still protected Jess and she protected you. I know one thing you can kill though, the mood." She frowned at him jokingly. "Now stop whinging and let's get some food."

After the finished eating their breakfast (It would have been Lunch by now with the time.), Luna catching for both of them, they sat sunning themselves on the beach. Because Jess had found them a home in the Bermuda Triangle, no ships, Aircrafts or anything apart from an animal came to these waters. There are frequent storms and whirlpools there but they lived on an island and had a cave for shelter which went fairly deep into the mountain for extra shelter. Tynerius couldn't help but wonder what Jess was worried about.

"Ok so I've never been to Animalia whilst in its prime. Is it like Midgard?"

"No it's a lot more gorgeous. Grass everywhere, Spectrum of flowers everywhere, colours you might never have even seen, many of which don't exist here. There are mythical creatures like, us dragons, griffons, Kitsunes, hellhounds, a handful of Cerberuses, Hydras-"

"Aren't Hydras dragons?"

"Well technically, but they have an ego the size of Asgard itself and don't 'affiliate with our kind' as they put it. Anyway so there's Hydras, Chimaeras and many others just not discovered or named yet." Luna listened intently getting closer so she didn't miss a word.

"What types of other dragons are there?"

"What do you mean?" Tynerius asked confused.

"Are there any different dragons."

"Well, yeah."

"What do they look like?"

"Like dragons, I don't know." Luna sighed as Tynerius shrugged. "You have to see them to know what I mean." Tynerius smiled at her.

"I remember when Jess found me like it was yesterday. I was visiting Earth and I needed to rest but then I woke up to Shield agents and staff surrounding me. It was scary but they looked like idiots with their white coats and sticks pointing at me. After a while they started to get pretty brutish and started shoot darts at me. It was funny seeing them try and get me to go to sleep." She chuckled. "When they started getting worse and worse by the day that was when she showed up. Instead of fighting me she just gave me food and looked at me and I could tell she was from Animalia Regnum. I trusted her." Luna sighed happily. "Do you think they will get Animalia back?" Luna played with pebble, tossing it and catching it with her black claws.

"It depends on what the Dark do first." Luna stopped and looked at him.

"Oh right, do you know about the Amoveo's?" Luna remembered. "Jess is one but I feel like there is more." Tynerius nodded. "I knew it." Luna smirked to herself.

"Basically if Jess dies or loses her powers of Animalia completely, the barrier that the Ucatiums..." He looked to her. Luna nodded knowing who the Ucatiums were. "The barrier the Ucatiums created will collapse. The rulers have always told their people that it takes a long time but the effects are quite short in time span to her dying."

"So they lied to their people?!" Luna gasped.

"No. If they said the barrier would fall quickly, would you want Amoveo's fighting for the realm?"

"No. I wouldn't let her leave her home. Oh, I see now."

"The Amoveo's are the strongest shifters and have powers that can give them three transformations. Why wouldn't they want to use their powers to protect the place?"

"Three?"

"Many only have two because they didn't need or couldn't find their other transformation. But it can come naturally or can be inherited."

"Wow." Luna looked at him. "It sounds so interesting but there is so much to take in. How do you know it all?"

"Jess told me a lot of it. She knows a lot, things she should and things she shouldn't but she's a good kid." Tynerius scraped at the sand

"You're talking like you're an experienced dragon." Luna chuckled.

"I've had to grow up quickly and it's been hard. I had to lead the dragons away from their home in the middle of birth season. Do know how hard it was to keep stopping, and wait for eggs to be born, then only for their parents to find something to carry them away in before they even know the place where they head is safe?" Tynerius growled in anger and walked to the shore.

"It must have been hard."

"That wasn't the hard part. Being away from Jess was. When Armageddon told me she'd been kidnapped and taken to Midgard I wanted to chase after her, roar in anger and give up hope all at the same time. I missed her so much, for those few minutes before the dark attacked. Then when they did all I wanted was her to be fighting by my side safe and sound." He squeezed his eyes shut at the memories again. The pain of his emotions being pulled to the surface. He then felt a warm presence at his side.

"But she's safe now. And you have the Avengers to thank and Jess herself. If she hadn't trained so hard to be able to fight she, would never have survived. The first time I saw you when I had brought the Asgardians to help when the dimension was in trouble. I saw Jess on your back like you two hadn't been apart for months, only minutes. You two fought as one." Luna backed away from him slightly. "To be honest when you went and battled Drax I was well, erm worried for your wellbeing." Luna flicked her nose up and closed her eyes and turned her head away from him.

"Were you scared I'd get hurt?" He chuckled slightly.

"No, I was just worried for your, well, being."

"Of course." He said sarcastically. "And I'm a vegan."

"Well if your vegan you won't be able to survive." Luna tilted her head to one side smiling.

"That's the point." Tynerius rolled his eyes. "Little thing called 'sarcasm'."

"And that's what I used literal Sarcasm." Luna walked up to Tynerius and patted him on the head with her tail. "Keep up." She walked over to the sand and placed herself in the direct heat of the sun and started relax. Tynerius walked back into the small forest. Luna had helped him so much over the last few months they'd been here. Keeping each other company, helping each other figure out problems, and just talking and coming up with theory's about the universe. Perhaps, if he surprised her with some pretty flowers to say thank you.

After picking blue flowers, red flowers and orange flowers Tynerius bundled them up into a pile and grabbed the stems in his mouth, and walked back to the beach. He walked up to her and nudged her. She tilted her head back, so he appeared upside down to him.

"What are you doing with those flowers?" Luna asked looking at them inquisitively. "They're really beautiful." He laid them on the floor.

"They're for you." He smiled and nudged them with his snout.

"Whatever for?!" Luna took a step back.

"For helping me and just being my best friend." He looked at her bashfully.

"Well that has got to be the kindest and sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Luna nuzzled him.

"You've never been given flowers?" Tynerius nuzzled her back.

"No. I love them. Thank you so much. If all dragons were like you, it would be a perfect world."

"So erm I was wondering would you like to go for a fly tonight?" Tynerius stammered.

"Oh erm sure shall we go and tell Jess?"

"No, just us. Your wing is better now and I would like to take you somewhere special, somewhere only we know."

* * *

**DAHW! Thank you for reading this chapter. Thanks to ****Sonata Fuling**** for following. How'd you like this chapter? Leave a review. Favourite and/or Follow if you liked the story. :D Next chapter may be up in two weeks. **


	36. Welcome Back

**Welcome Back**

"The new uniform is actually cool." Jess looked at herself in her new Avengers Uniform. She had just finished a training course with Kira. Kira had left the night before but Jess stayed relishing the outdoors and peacefulness of the place.

Each of the uniforms, well, not uniform as such, anyway, everyone had a unique design but all had the Avengers logo somewhere on the clothing. Jess's black Assassin robes fitted perfectly, but Tony being Tony had to add new inventions and weaponry. On her belt going across her chest, she had five 'Stark' smoke grenades, they were smaller than the usual grenade but still had the iconic shape and they produced a lot more smoke. She also had, on her belt, eight 'Stark' throwing knifes, and special thing about them was that they came straight back when the target was dead. Also he had made real life 'Stark' hidden blades for her, taking inspiration from the game 'Assassin's Creed'. Why he put 'Stark' in front of everything Jess would never know.

They'd made a readjustment to where her swords that were positioned on her waist. Instead of at her waist she had them on her back sheathed in special holsters. But now instead of having both dual swords and Hook blade swords, she's now only got her Tiger Hook Swords. They were the exact same as her old Dual Hook-Blades but with a crescent shaped blade that was fifteen centimetres away from the handle and at the bottom of the handle was a six inch blade. They gleamed a silver light when caught in the sun. With these new Tiger Hook Swords and other types of weaponry, Jess had to go with Kira on a three week training course. Kira had taught her that you can loosely link the two swords up, making it basically one sword and swing the sword in front of you. The blade at the end would be like an extended knife. This was only one of the many things Kira had taught her about them.

Jess looked to Luna, who was ready to fly, gear packed, saddle on and bridle on. She and Tynerius had grown a lot, she was nearly the Height of a one story building now, and about the size of giraffe when on her hind legs. Tynerius was the same size just sleeker from his SkySkimmer dragon genes. Jess mounted Luna's saddle checking everything was secure and they took to the auburn sky, on their way back to civilization. On the way Jess though aloud. "All great masters name their swords, so I might name mine actually. How about… Howl and Roar? Meh. Light and Dark, too generic. Oh, Dusk and Dawn? What about, Harmony and Discord. I'll ask Xavier and see what he thinks." Luna continued to fly as Jess rambled to herself. Jess started to think, what if she never came to Midgard, by came she meant dragged, she wouldn't be who she was today. She would most likely be an anti-social book worm with nothing better to do than read books and look after dragons. She wouldn't be as confident as she is, compared to if she stayed in Animalia Regnum. She looked below and still saw the Switzerland boreal forest. It would take a full eight hours to reach New York. Keeping an open mind she kept on flying and thought about different routes. There was over Arctic and North Pole, she quickly threw that idea out of the window remembering she was flying Luna and the cold would hurt her badly. Jess reached down to pet Luna.

"It's gonna be a long flight, girl."

* * *

Luna and Jess were now flying over the last two miles of ocean when she caught sight of New York's skyscrapers. Then Avengers Tower came into view. Luna's speed seemed to pick up as they got closer. As they got closer the air grew colder, and they sky greyer. They made it to the City and saw the cars in the maze like road ways.

They finally landed in the hanger and Jess couldn't get the muggy smell of New York out of her nose. She shuddered and went over to Luna. Jess untied the Girth from around Luna's Shoulders and Waist. She hefted the big saddle off of her and walked over to the store room, which had been converted into a tack room for the dragon's supplies, saddles and bridles. She put the saddle on the rack, walked back over to Luna, took her bridle off and gave her a tuna fish for coming along on the trip and flying her there and back. Luna nuzzled Jess and purred. She then flew off to the Island where she and Tynerius lived. It suddenly occurred to her that it was too quiet around here. Usually there is the faint sound of one of ACDC's songs blaring from Tony's 'Garage' as he called it. She entered the main stairwell through the door. No sound at all. In her black leather assassin boots, Jess quietly made her way upstairs. All the way to the floor where the kitchen, dining room and living room was. She silently opened the door and looked inside. It was dark even for the middle of day it was like it was night time.

"Did she come through door yet?" She heard a voice whisper.

"The look on Pup's face when we surprise her, will be priceless. I'll put all over social media, Pep."

"Does thy think it will please her being scared like this?"

"Shut up Thor. She'll hear us."

"You know, she's probably here right now, laughing at us."

"You too, Rodgers."

"Look, Banner said he forgot the cake so it could be him."

"Hey Legolas, go see where who it is, like you said it could be Banner with the cake."

"But what if he's incorrect. What if it's her?" Jess made her way quietly over to the counter they were hiding behind and waited.

"Great, guys we're now back at square one again." Tony whispered angrily.

"Like I said before it's probably her laughing at us as we speak."

"Widow, you are most likely right." Jess suddenly had an idea. She looked up and saw the rafters of the room and leapt up to one using her Tiger Hook blades to latch onto the rafter. And like an eagle waiting for its prey, she remained silent and still.

"Fine! I'll take a look and see if someone's there." Tony growled. She saw him look over slightly and then duck back down. "No one's even-!"

"Ah, language Tony." Steve mocking voice rose. Jess saw Natasha look up and Jess waved at her then put her finger to her lips. Natasha kept her cool and held in her laughter.

"Ok so, I wasn't Banner and it wasn't Pup, who the hell was it? The Wind?"

"Probably." Then the door creaked as Bruce walked in with the chocolate sponge cake in his hands. "Is that her?"

"Guys, I found the cake!" Bruce whispered. "Where are you?" The other six stood up and looked at him. "What? The cake's right."

"How long does it take to unsaddle a dragon?" Clint folded his arms. Natasha still keeping composure spoke.

"Maybe she saw Bruce come in with the cake." They turned to Bruce again.

"I looked down both corridors and she wasn't anywhere near here. Plus the door was already open when I came in."

Clint turned to Natasha and looked at her for several seconds. "She's in the rafters, isn't she?" Clint sighed and put a palm to his forehead.

"Yep!" Jess exclaimed. Jess jumped down and bowed.

"How long were you there for?"

"About five minutes."

"Nope, we're doing this properly." Pepper smirked and pushed Jess all the way to the door, pushed Jess into the corridor and shut it. "And stay out there for about five minutes." She yelled through the door.

"Ok." Jess sat down leaning against the wall and started to pick out lose black treads that had strayed onto the blue cape. Then she started to pace up and down the hallways. Bored out of her mind, she started to list all the Superheroes she'd met. Ironman, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Hulk, Thor and Spiderman, kind of. Wow she didn't know a lot of them heard of them but not met face to face. She'd yet to face a major Supervillain, and she couldn't wait to. That sounds bad… Just then the door swung open.

"Oh, Jess, what a delightful surprise." She spoke in an over exaggerated tone. Jess looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Why don't you come in?" Jess plodded in. Then the lights turned on and a banner was out with 'Welcome Back'

"Welcome Back."

"Oh my god. I was not expecting this. It was such a total surprise." Jess spoke in a sarcastically monotonous tone.

"We bought you a cake, here." Bruce nudged the cake forward.

"Erm, thanks, you guys really didn't need to do this." Jess stuttered.

"You've been gone for three weeks straight how could we not." Steve nodded. "We'd do it for anyone on a three week or more training course." Jess smiled and grabbed a slice of cake. They all sat down and ate.

"So, anything exciting happen whilst I was away?"

"Not much, we had to take down a hydra base and we did. Then we did a lot of paperwork. Oh yeah you have some by the way. And that was it."

"What did you learn?" Pepper chimed in.

"Quite a lot. Kira gave me continuous training eighteen hour a day. I got used to waking up in the morning at four am. I learnt that these swords can be made into a six foot long spinning dagger of death, most of the moves can only be seen to be believed, it's completely new Animalia ways of fighting."

"You'll have to teach us." Natasha spoke before eating a piece of cake. Jess nodded.

"Fury wants us to go on another mission in a week or so. Another Hydra base, but the dark forces are using it as one of their main hubs on earth." Clint yawned.

"Ok, so I come back to paper work, and find out I'm going on a mission. That's fantastic." Jess rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Here is something thy will be most joyous about, a meeting of the realms!" Thor exclaimed whilst taking giant mouthfuls of cake.

"Great… never heard off it."

"For Midgard, The Avengers are going. For Animalia Regnum, quite a few important people and it's being hosted in Asgard."

"And when is it?"

"It'll be soon, do not worry." Thor nodded finishing his piece of cake. "Another!"

"Fury wants to see you tomorrow by the way." Bruce nudged Jess. "He said he'll let you know when you get there."

"Welcome back to the Avengers, Pup." Tony chuckled as Jess was getting bogged down with work.

* * *

**Thanks for checking out the chapter, hoped you liked it. Don't forget to Favourite and/or Follow if you're new and review your thoughts of the story so far, or what chapters you would like to see in the future. Thanks to everyone who Favourite and followed you guys are the best and I hope you like the story as it continues. My schedule may be every two weeks or so for when I post a chapter. Next chapter will be posted on the 19th of February.**


	37. Memories best forgotten

**Memories best forgotten**

The dingy Hydra base echoed their footsteps as the three walked down the corridor. Drake was making sure all his armour and weapons were in check and weren't broken or damaged. He hated this place. He'd wanted to be free and to discover the realms at his leisure but now, he was just a mere slave trying to survive. Animalia was his birth place but was it really his home. He'd never experienced the warm glow of their sun, nor the velvet like grass beneath his shoes.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucy growled to him. She was the tallest and, begrudgingly, the strongest out of the three and had the taste for blood. She hated him and he hated her. Well, both he and Harriet hated her. They'd found out that she was part Asgardian and they hadn't been so stupid to challenge her about it. Harriet herself was scrawny and weak. But her mind was the thing to be truly feared, she knew every creature's weakness and strengths, she knew all about the history of all of the ten realms and she was terrifyingly clever.

"Nothing, just can't be bothered to meet Strucker." He rolled his eyes convincingly.

"I wonder why he asked you two to bring your weapons and me to bring my technology." Harriet pondered.

"Probably another mission." Drake continued.

"Maybe we're finally going to capture that wolf!" Lucy cackled. Jess was infamous around here breaking out of the laboratory and then joining the Avengers.

"Well, if we do I can't wait to dual against her." Drake smirked. Jess was the best dual wielder there was in Midgard. Kira was the best in all the ten realms. He envied them both, wanting to watch how they fought and how they treat a battle.

"Drake, Lucy, keep focused on meeting Strucker please. I don't want to be yelled at because you two was being fantasists."

They walked up to the doors which had the logo of Hydra on them and pushed open the double doors. The room was looked like a billiard room with snooker and a bar with thousands of brands of alcohol. The wooden carpet accented with red carpets running through the main parts of the room. Strucker stood near the windows which overlooked the whole base. He turned his head slightly to look at them.

"Ah, Welcome…"

* * *

Jess stood in the Heli carriers training hall. It wasn't as fancy as Tony's, this hall being overrun with metal Struts and Ties which held up the whole thing. Today she was going to show them the Animalian ways of fighting. She didn't know if they would work here as it was Midgard but they'd worked when Kira had shown them to her, so theoretically they should. She unsheathed her Dual Tiger Hook blades from their sheath on her back. She looked up to the six robots that were in front of her, they were purely for training the Avengers and X-Men. They hadn't told her anything about their programming, due to Fury's orders and they had fitted out the room with scientific readers to see what happened when she used Animalian fighting techniques.

_Ready. _The electronic voice crackled.

_Steady_ Jess got into her fighting stance.

_Fight. _

The robots lunged at Jess and she pushed herself upwards causing them to crash in to each other. Two robots however followed her and hovered in mid-air. Its screened eyes now red in attack mode. Jess, using the hook of her tiger hook swords, pulled herself towards it and landed on its back. She then leapt and landed on the floor. The robots all bleeped to each other and aimed their guns at her. Jess smirked and held her sword out in front of her. The rapid fire of Shield machine guns filled the air but with her Animalian abilities she could see the bullets and where they were going to go. As Jess got older now, her abilities got better and better, sometime something new would come out of the blue and surprise her. In a figure of eight style she swung her swords in front of her. Each bullet was deflected but some went stray and she twirled out of the way of it, like a ballet dancer. To be fair, lately Jess's style had been getting to more of a tactical dance than a hack-and-slash style. Well, her herself used her swords in a dancing motion but she could switch between the two. Distracting herself with thought she failed to realise one had teleported behind her. Its hand glowed yellow and the light transformed into a scythe. Jess quickly flipped over the robot and then the rapid fire form the other robots ceased. Jess held both her swords and concentrated, this was it. She closed her eyes and shifted all her energy to her hands. A blue light engulfed her hands and ran straight up her swords, causing the metal to turn blue.

Jess pictured Animalia. The green grass swishing in the ever cool breeze from the plains of Asgard. The spectrum of flowers that filled ever nock and cranny of their land. The booming beating of a dragons wings keeping it air borne. Everybody she'd promised to protect, Elise, Bailey, Amani, Zabby, Xavier, Kira, Cadence, Tynerius, Luna, all of Animalia Regnum's citizens and inhabitants. Then she remember everyone she failed to protect, Zara her late sister killed in the great war of light, Artemis killed in the fight for the dimension, the thousands of slaves and dead fighters all dead because she couldn't protect them. All those people dead because of her. She'd never told anyone. They'd think she was weak because she let it happen or stupid thinking it was her fault because it would have happened anyway. Then her mind raced to her mother, Sonja. Jess was only just learning how to fight when she was murdered, she still remember her mother to this day. Her faultless face a master piece of genetics, her face petit against her long brown hair. Her eyes. Her blue motherly eyes looking at her with all the love in the world. Jess missed her. If she was here everything would so much easier, everything much calmer. Everything more bearable. They could be a family again. Jess would give anything to have a hot chocolate with her mother again, if it was only for a few seconds. She would give her own life if it meant she could see her again.

With a hidden power and her hidden emotions. Eyes still closed, she slid forward, slicing her sword through the metal robot. This caused it to combust and smoke as its part collapsed to the ground. Jess then turned her attention to the other five robots. They seemed to be stopped in time. Jess ran towards them gracefully jumping so she was behind them, swords still glowing blue. She then sliced the remaining five into millions of pieces. A couple of seconds after the door behind her opened and Fury walked up to her with Jamie, Shield weapon expert, and Clint, her mentor. Jess's eyes opened slightly, to her surprise tears started to well up in her bottom eye lid.

"That was amazing to say the least." Jamie commented. She looking at her shield Tablet, showing fury the statistics. Jess ignored them. Each day went by and Jess wondered if it had been any different if her mother had survived. Zara wouldn't be a queen therefore not being a prime target for death, Jess herself wouldn't dragged here. She wouldn't be lonely anymore. Yes, the Avengers, she considered her closest friends but she wanted someone who knew what she'd been through. Xavier knew, but the agreed not to talk about them as it stirred up painfully happy memories. Jess pulled her hood up to hide her face.

"Jess, Are you ok?" Fury's voice cutting through the ignorance. Jess swallowed down the lump in her throat. Her back still to them.

"Yes I'm fine. If you need me again I'll be at the tower." She turned walked past them, head down and not making eye contact.

* * *

Jess sat at the top of Avenger Tower and looked down on the city, feet dangling over the edge. Everything was ok, No bank robberies, no muggings, no bomb threats, nothing. The one day she needed something to happen, everything was all rainbow and sunshine's. Jess looked up to the clouds, were they watching her? Do they know how she feels? She clenched the ledge, she hadn't cried for a long time and she wasn't going to start now. 'Crying get you nowhere.' Was her internal motto but could help but wanting to cry? She's the best of the best. She felt a slight nudge on her back. Afraid it was one of the Avengers and she'd have to explain why she was here and feeling this way she sighed and looked over her shoulder.

He looked at her with his big sympathetic dragon eyes and let out a small purr. Jess stood up and hugged his muzzle. He knew exactly how she was feeling. He had been with her thick and thin, rescuing her in more ways than one. His body was warm from his flight from the island. Tynerius had seen her cry only once and she'd cried for hours. But he was prepared to stand here as long as it takes to make her feel better. He just stood there letting her hug him tightly without a protest. He lifted his head away from her and picked up his saddle and bridle. She needed to have time to herself to process things and cheer herself up. After tacking him up, she clambered on. Tynerius shook himself and took off up into the clouds.

"It's been an hour and she hasn't come back." Tony paced worried.

"She's with Tynerius, they'll be fine." Pepper soothed him. They'd seen Jess when she'd come back from the Helicarrier. They'd both greeted her but she didn't return it, she just kept on walking like they weren't there. She'd made her way to the roof and closed the door, one hour ago. "You're becoming a bit over protective."

"She didn't even say 'Hello' Pep and when she was here it felt like someone had died." Tony growled to himself.

"Look Tony, Jess is mature and sensible. Quit worrying." Pepper spoke softly.

Just as he relaxed a little the alarms went off. Tony briskly walked to the Meeting room and found Clint and Steve already there. After Tony arrived Natasha, Bruce and Thor followed in quick succession. Fury was already on the screen waiting for them.

"Hydra agents have been sighted roaming the city. It is unknown who they are. They are near the os-corp building." Fury spoke. The screen went off.

"I'll try and get in contact with Jess, rest of you go." Bruce sat down in a chair and started typing. They all ran to get ready for the fight ahead. Tony got his armour, mark 40 to be precise, and suited up. Clint got his black Avenger's uniform, his bow strapped to his back, his quiver of arrows filled with an onslaught of arrow types. Natasha got her grenades, 50mm pistols and Taser Batons. Thor flew to the scene before hand to give the others a good reading on what was going on, and there were hydra agents everywhere. Steve got his Captain America suit on and shield on his back. The thought of Hydra made him uneasy and he wanted them out of the city, for good.

They got there within minutes and Hydra agents were already clearing out the street, pedestrians running from the trigger happy agents. Immediately, Clint took three out with one shot of his bow and arrow. That's when they realised that these weren't hydra agents. Nor where they from this realm. All their devil red eyes staring at them. Their claws primed, sharpened and ready. Their shadow like humanoid figure turned to them eerily.

They were the Dark Forces.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up later this week hopefully! Review your thoughts and ideas about the story. Thanks to everybody who followed and favourited the story. I'm on half term now so it will be easier for me to write the chapters now. Have a good week. :D**


End file.
